All You Horse Riders
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Castle and Beckett investigate the murder of a rider in Central Park in broad daylight and uncover forgotten rivalries. At the same time, the team becomes involved in a bet against each other and Castle learns something new about Beckett's past. Third story in the Beware of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue - Walk In Their Masquerade

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Okay, so this Prologue turned out to be long and I had to split it in half as is obvious. This is kind of an update on where things are for Castle and Beckett after the events of Deep Blue Sea. And part of this chapter comes up again in the series later on; this isn't a random piece of writing, I just wanted to say. It was also a way for me to write about Halloween since I couldn't really think of a case to write about that's Halloween related, I leave that for the show, and I wanted to include that holiday in my story. So really, this was just something I wanted to write for fun, and to get it out of my mind since I had the idea a long time before I wrote it. And I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it.

A/N #2: Julia's costume is based on an actual picture of the Grand Duchess Anastasia, the one I used is one found at deviantART, if you want to check it out search for the title Anastasia Romanova. Changed the colors of the dress though to better fit Julia. Not that informative about fashion, but fairly certain the sleeves in the picture are called penguin sleeves, though that might just be a guess.

A/N #3: Just want to mention that I'm a little unsure of how many rooms Castle's place has up the stairs, so as far I know there's only two, and that's what I have in my story, artistic license again.

A/N #4: Have an excerpt from the book _Alice in Wonderland_, making sure it's known that it's definitely not my work, it belongs to Lewis Carroll.

A/N# 5: I actually wrote the "excerpt" from Castle's book that I have in here; didn't take it from the books obviously. I've read _Heat Wave_, but that was it 'cause mystery isn't really my genre anymore concerning books. So I couldn't quite write as Castle's supposed to write, but I gave it my best shot!

A/N #6: The title of this story comes from the title of a song with the same name by Paul McCartney, from his remastered album _McCartney II_. The title of this chapter is from the song _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson, from his album of the same name.

Walk In Their Masquerade

Walking down the hallway to Beckett's apartment, Castle heard the loud music before he saw her door and he paused for a moment before he continued walking. Knocking on the door loudly, he had to lean against it to be able to hear her calling for him to come in.

As the door opened Beckett quickly said, "We're doing yoga Castle, in case you're wondering." She smiled at Julia who was across from her and said, "Okay sweetie, let's finish up and relax so our breathing goes back to normal. Ready?"

"Yeah," Julia said. She quickly followed her mother, getting up from laying on her yoga mat and sitting with her legs crossed. She smiled as they breathed in and out deeply a few times and then they relaxed. "Was that good?" she asked hopefully.

"It was very good," Beckett said, standing and picking up her daughter. She kissed her tenderly on the cheek and then went over to where Castle was leaning against the kitchen counter. "You found a pumpkin I'm assuming," she said after they shared a brief kiss.

"I did, I hid it, so I could surprise you," Castle said to Julia.

Julia wriggled in her mother's hold, and once she was put down she ran to the entry where she saw two things on the chair.

"Mommy and me yoga?" Castle asked, nodding to the yoga mats on the floor.

"No, a yoga class for parents and children," Beckett said. "It doesn't have a name."

"Sounds fun, is she enjoying it?" Castle asked.

"She is, she wanted to do yoga when her ballet teacher told the class it was good for dancers," Beckett said, going over to the entry. "What's that?" she asked, seeing some kind of garment bag on a hanger in the chair with the pumpkin.

"That is apparently your daughter's Halloween costume," Castle said, going over to the chair and picking it up. "Although why you wanted to be a bag I don't know Julia," he said, holding it up to her.

"No," Julia giggled slightly, turning from the pumpkin. "It's inside."

"Oh, so that's why my mother kept telling me as I took this I wasn't supposed to see it until tonight," Castle said. "Can I have a little peek?"

Julia shook her head seriously and said, "Martha said to surprise my mommy, and you and Alexis."

"So everyone," Beckett said with a smile as she took the hanger from Castle. "We'll see it tonight."

"Are you ready to carve this guy?" Castle asked as he picked up the pumpkin and the bag next to it. "I've got all of my tools and I'm set."

"She needs a bath first," Beckett said before Julia could say something. "And while I'm taking a shower you two can go crazy. Just promise me you won't let her handle any power tools you might have in there."

"Scout's… um, sure, I promise," Castle said before he faltered a little at her look.

"Yeah, my memory isn't too bad Castle," Beckett said. "Come on sweetie, sooner we finish the sooner you can carve the pumpkin."

Castle watched the two head over to Beckett's room, and he set the pumpkin on the counter before he took everything out of the bag. Setting some things in the fridge, he finally took a look at the gourd, making sure the black lines he'd made earlier were still there. Looking around since there wasn't much else he could do without Julia, he walked over to the coffee table before he picked up the book that was on it and started to flip through it, quickly becoming interested in the story as he began to read after seeing some of the pictures.

Running into the room, Julia hurried past Castle and went to her mother's computer, climbing up into the chair before she stopped the music that was still playing. She focused on the screen, oblivious to her mother who walked over to Castle.

"Forgot to ask, but you were listening to Ravi Shankar?" he asked as Beckett put a small pair of slippers on the floor.

"The yoga teacher at our class plays his music," Beckett replied. "It works pretty well. And doesn't hurt that he was a friend of George Harrison's. Can you make sure she puts those on?" she asked, indicating the slippers.

"Got it," Castle said. He glanced over at Julia, who was coming down from the chair, the music changing to Paul McCartney. "Which one is this?" he asked as she hurried to him.

Julia didn't say anything, merely ducked under his arm and leaned against his leg as she looked down at the book he was reading. "That's my favorite," she said, pointing to the picture on the right page, a Faberge egg that was a deep blue with a clock on it.

"It's nice," Castle said. "Are you ready to start on the pumpkin?"

"Yeah," Julia said before she slipped her feet into the slippers. She let out a short cry of surprise when Castle picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around him as he took her into the kitchen. "What do I do?" she asked as he set her down on the counter next to the pumpkin.

"First I need to cut it open," Castle said, getting a knife. "And then we'll get the insides out."

Julia giggled at the phrase, and watched as he cut open the top around the stem, and she peered inside as he tugged off the piece he'd cut. "Ew, we have to touch that?"

"It's fun," Castle assured her. "Plus this has to be out before I can start carving it."

Making a face, Julia reached inside the pumpkin and grabbed a handful of the seeds and stringy flesh. "Ewww," she giggled as she pulled it out. "My hand is orange!" she cried as Castle wiped the seeds and strings off of her skin.

"Keep going," Castle said. "I'll help you though, I forgot you've got such little hands," he said before he reached in after rolling up his sleeve. He set aside the insides he'd scooped out before Julia grabbed his hand. "See? Pretty small," he said when she pressed her hand to his and he easily engulfed hers as he squeezed it.

"Can I still help?" Julia asked. When Castle nodded she got up on her knees and reached in, one hand after the other, pulling out the seeds and flesh hurriedly before she let him take out some.

With Julia's eagerness, they had the pumpkin soon hollowed out before Castle went to the sink and washed his hands quickly. "I told you you'd like doing that," he told the little girl as he picked her up and carried her to the sink.

"It's like glue," Julia said, patting his cheeks. She giggled when Castle jerked his head back a little and said, "Sorry," seeing the orange handprints she'd left.

"Not a problem," Castle said before he held her at the sink and helped her clean the last of the pumpkin's flesh from her hands. Once she had finished he took her back to where she'd been sitting, setting her down before getting some goggles. "Should have thought about you being a lot smaller than an adult," he said as he held them up to her and saw they would not stay on.

"What's that for?" Julia asked, taking them and slipping them on before they slid to her neck.

"It's to protect your eyes," Castle said. "When I use the saw. Well, when I tell you to you'll hold them up to your eyes okay?"

"I promise, what do I do now?" Julia said eagerly.

"Let me cut out the shapes," Castle said, showing her the drawing on the pumpkin. "And then you can help me smooth everything before we get the ears stuck on his head alright?" When Julia nodded he grabbed the mechanical saw, and began with the eyes. He glanced at the little girl as she held the goggles against her eyes, watching him intently, and he had to smile. In the two months since they had gone to the Hamptons, Julia seemed to accept him pretty much completely. He knew it was likely because he tried to spend what time he could with her and her mother, and made sure to pay extra attention to Julia herself. He cut the last bit of the mouth out of the Jack-o-lantern, and he stepped back to see his work.

"Can I see?" Julia asked.

"Take a look," Castle said, setting the top on it.

"It looks like Stitch!" Julia giggled, clapping her hands together once.

"We're not done yet though," Castle said. "He needs his ears." He went to the fridge and took out the plastic bag that was inside, and quickly hammered the ears in place on the sides; having carved them out the night before. "There, let's hurry and smooth out the sides so it's finished before your mom joins us." He helped Julia with the scraping tool he had, working on the eyes first when she started to hum. "You remember him singing that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Julia said, sitting up. "Did you see?" she asked as she held out her shirt.

"I did," Castle said, smiling as he saw her t-shirt was the one he'd bought her earlier in the month when they'd attended Paul McCartney's concert at Citi Field. He had managed to get a ticket for her grandfather, so they'd ended up being a party of six. He'd had a lot of fun, watching Julia when the singer had first come out as Beckett held her so she could see. He couldn't help chuckle as he recalled the way she would sing with each song, seeming to know the lyrics by heart.

"Why did you laugh?" Julia asked, smiling though she looked a little confused.

"I'm remembering the concert," Castle said. "And how you said every song was your favorite."

"Yeah, they are," Julia said, shaking her head yes so eagerly Castle held her in place on the counter. "But the best was when he was singing _Hey Jude_ and we all sang too."

"It's pretty catchy," Castle said. The song that was playing changed then, and he said, "Ah, this one is my favorite."

Walking out from her room, Beckett smiled as she watched Castle and Julia in the kitchen, singing together to _Paperback Writer_ which was playing. "Why doesn't it surprise me you're singing this one?" she told him.

"Mommy! Look, look what Castle did!" Julia said eagerly, turning to look at her.

"Not bad," Beckett said as she came around the counter to look at the pumpkin. "I like the stem."

"Julia pointed that out to me," Castle replied. He then noticed that Beckett was studying his face and he asked, "What?"

"Are you sure the pumpkin agreed to the carving willingly?" Beckett said, a slight smirk turning the corner of her lips for a moment. "It looks like it got pretty messy," she said as she nodded to the bowl of the flesh and seeds. "And you've got some on your cheeks," she said, turning his face to look at them.

"It was in self defense," Castle joked, lifting up the saw that he had been cleaning. He made his eyes go wide, making a panicked sound and hurriedly put it away, making Julia laugh. "It was, wasn't it?" he asked the little girl.

"Yeah," Julia agreed with a nod. "What's self defense mean Mommy?" she then asked, looking perplexed.

"It means to protect yourself," Beckett said as she and Castle laughed slightly. "Did you touch Castle's face while your hands were dirty?"

"It was funny," Julia said, cringing slightly.

"It was," Castle said, wiping off his cheeks with a wet towel. "You like it though?"

"I do, but I think it's more important for Julia to like it," Beckett said, picking her daughter up.

"I love it, it looks just like Stitch! Oh, can I take a picture of him Mommy?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Go ahead and get your camera," Beckett said. When Julia had gone to her room she turned to Castle and said, "You're sure about tonight?"

"I am," Castle said. "If you're wondering why I'm not throwing a party it's because my mother and Alexis already had other plans. Other parties friends were holding… though in my mother's case she's throwing a party for her students at her studio," he said. "She asked if we could stop by. I think she just wants to show off Julia's costume, whatever it is. Do you know?"

"No, they kept it secret," Beckett said. She smiled a little and said, "Your mom's definitely helping her come out of her shell."

"It's not a bad thing is it?" Castle asked.

"No, she's still the same in a lot of ways, but she seems more confident than she was two months ago before Martha started to watch her," Beckett said. "So I'm incredibly thankful to her for that. And we'll stop really quickly at the studio; I want her to trick or treat as much as possible until I need to get her to bed. Since she's never…"

"That's why I invited you to bring her to my building," Castle said. "Well, they have great candy. But I wanted to tag along with you."

"I would have invited you if you hadn't asked us to come here," Beckett said as she glanced over at the doorway to the bedrooms. "We both wanted you to come with us. The ghosts and vampires she learned about scare her."

"Should tell her that you can take care of them for her no problem," Castle said, glancing in the same direction as her. "Is it just me, or is she taking really long. Isn't her camera always on her nightstand?"

Beckett didn't answer that, instead she started to run towards Julia's room, hearing him behind her. "Julia? Are you okay?" she asked as she almost skidded inside, Castle grabbing her before she could trip.

"Don't look!" Julia squeaked as she hurriedly closed the cover on her costume that was on her bed. "I'm sorry Mommy; I wanted to see my costume."

"That's okay, I probably should have asked what you were doing," Beckett said, going over to her. "We'll see this later, why don't you get your camera?"

"We didn't see anything," Castle said as she grabbed the camera from her nightstand. "But just a tiny, little hint, really small?"

"No!" Julia said, pouting. She then giggled as Castle looked surprised before she hugged him around the leg. "Did I scare you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"A little, looks like you're ready to celebrate Halloween," Castle said, picking her up. "Ready to take some pictures?"

"Yeah, let's go now!" Julia said eagerly, kicking her legs.

Beckett smiled, and followed the two back out to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as Castle helped her daughter set up her shot and take the picture. She found herself then thinking of how much had changed the past two months; unaware that Castle had been thinking the same earlier. But besides thinking about how Julia was acting closer to how a child raised normally would be, she knew she herself had come back around to where she had been before Julia's mother's case. She still had some lingering aftereffects of being kidnapped and nearly assaulted, but they were minimal, and could be suppressed easily, the more problematic one being her still being unable to be in the dark while she and Castle were intimate. She knew she was lucky he didn't have a problem going along with that. She was also slightly over protective of Julia, but that she knew wasn't fully from their kidnapping. She smiled then, watching her daughter rubbing one of the creases on the pumpkin, and stood up saying, "Are you excited for tonight sweetie?" since the expression on the little girl's face was so serious.

Julia nodded and jumped a little when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it Mommy?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "But I think I have an idea," she told them as she went over to the entry.

"Let's see," Castle said, taking Julia's hand and pulling her over after her mother.

"Thank you so much," Beckett was saying when the two stood behind her. She took the package that the delivery man was holding out and closed the door. "I was right," she said, smiling when she saw Castle and Julia behind her.

"What is it?" Julia asked curiously, following her mother to the couch.

Beckett merely smiled at her daughter as she quickly cut the package open with a knife she'd gotten from the kitchen, and then sat back when the item was uncovered. "It took a while," she said when she saw Castle was then smiling. "But I hope you like it sweetie," she said, looking at Julia.

Her mouth dropping open as she saw her album _Memory Almost Full_; with Paul McCartney's signature on it; was inside a frame and was flanked by two pictures. The one on the left of the singer signing the album, and the one on the right of him waving to her. "This is for me?" she asked in a whisper, looking up at her mother and Castle who was sitting next to Beckett.

"Of course," Beckett said with a wide smile as she pulled Julia against her.

"Thank you Mommy," Julia said eagerly, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Well, you need to thank Castle for throwing the album and Alexis for the two pictures," Beckett said with a smile. "But you're welcome for getting this ready for your room."

"Can we hang it up?" Julia asked. When Beckett nodded, she tried to pick up the picture when Castle carefully took it from her.

"I'll follow you," he told her seriously when she started to protest.

Beckett stood up then and got some of the tools she had in the entry in case she ever needed them. When she stepped into her daughter's room, she saw that Castle and Julia were standing at her dresser. "There?" she asked them as he was holding the frame above the furniture, the wall bare.

"Yeah, that way I can see it when I feed Kauai," Julia said eagerly.

Beckett was going to get the nail ready, when Castle handed her the frame, and she looked at him in slight surprise before giving him the hammer and nail at the same time. When he held out his hand with the nail ready, she gave the album to him and then picked up Julia so she could see as he hung it in place.

"It's perfect," Julia said in joy, looking over the entire frame.

"I know, it came out really good," Castle said. "That signature just makes it pop."

Giving him a look as she set Julia down, Beckett watched as her daughter ran to Castle and raised her arms up to him.

"What can I help you with Julia?" Castle asked as he picked her up.

"Thank you," Julia said solemnly.

"You're welcome, I'm just really glad I could throw that record to him," Castle replied.

"Yeah, how did you?" Beckett asked.

"Practice," Castle said. "Ask Alexis, she'll tell you we threw some empty album sleeves."

"You did?" Beckett said in surprise. When he nodded she could tell he was serious and she said, "That was… really sweet of you to do."

"I wanted to make sure the album got to Paul," Castle said, looking at Julia who was looking at the autograph. "And I was so lucky I did. Hey," he said to get the little girl's attention. "How about to say thanks you let me see your costume?" he asked, looking at her a little pleadingly.

"Uh-uh," Julia said, shaking her head firmly. She giggled as Castle laughed and said, "You can see it tonight."

"Okay, then how about instead we play Twenty Questions?" Castle asked as he walked out of the room with Beckett following.

"What's that?" Julia asked.

Watching the two as Castle proceeded to question Julia about who she might possibly be dressed up as that night; Beckett smiled at the sight, suddenly looking forward to that night. As it was Julia's first Halloween; being able to actually go out to celebrate it; she only hoped that it would go well, and the break between cases would last through into the next day, wanting to spend the holiday with her daughter and boyfriend and not running down a suspect.

* * *

Later that evening, Castle was back at his place, setting a stack of plates on the table when there was a knock. Walking over he checked to see who it was and picked up something he had ready next to the door before opening it.

"Trick or treat!" Julia cried, holding the pillowcase in her hands in front of her face.

"Sweetie, don't cover your face," Beckett whispered, standing behind her daughter.

"Oh, sorry," Julia whispered over her shoulder. "Trick or treat!"

"Oh good, I was wondering who that was," Castle said, putting a candy bar into her pillowcase.

"Thank you," Julia said. "Did you know it was me?" she asked as she grabbed the candy.

"I did, and you're welcome," Castle said. "Come on inside, dinner's here."

"We were a little late," Beckett said, following her daughter.

"Mommy look, it's a big candy bar!" Julia said in awe as she held up the Snickers Peanut Butter bar.

"I see," Beckett said, looking at the bowl of candy that Castle had set on the table next to the door. She saw they were all smaller sized candies, and knew he'd bought that especially for her daughter since it was her favorite candy.

"Wow, I can see I was really asking the wrong questions about your costume back at your house," Castle said, taking Julia's hand as she spun around. "Anastasia?"

"Grand Duchess," Julia said.

"So you were pretty close when you asked if she was a princess," Beckett said.

"I like your costume, you going for a cop/princess kind of thing," Castle said, waving his hand in front of her.

"I only changed because we're going outside your building," Beckett said as she rolled her eyes. "And this is Julia's," she said as she indicated the tiara that she was holding.

"Too bad, I was hoping this year you might humor me," Castle said before they all turned to the stairs as Alexis came down.

"Oooh, you look so pretty!" Julia said, running to the bottom of the staircase.

"So do you! Gram did such a great job on your costume," Alexis said, picking up the little girl and hugging her.

"I like your costume Alexis," Beckett said. "_Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is one of my favorites."

"Why do you have brown hair?" Julia asked, touching the wig the young woman was wearing.

"Audrey Hepburn has this color hair in the movie," Alexis explained. "And she wears the same dress I am too," she said as Julia touched the strap of her black dress and then her pearls. "I tried to get as close as I could, remember the picture I showed you when we were deciding our costumes?" She laughed a little when Julia nodded firmly and kissed her cheek before setting her down. "Let me look at you… you look exactly like Anastasia did in her picture!" she exclaimed as the little girl giggled shyly while she turned around once.

"She's right Julia, you look absolutely darling," Martha said as she came down the stairs.

"Thank you so much," Beckett said to her as Julia ran to Martha and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, thank you from me too!" Julia exclaimed. "My mommy was surprised. Castle was too."

"You're very welcome," Martha said. "It was a joy to make. Kate, your daughter is the most patient, understanding child I have ever known since Alexis."

"She is," Beckett said. "Except when it comes to putting her to bed. But the costume is amazing."

"It is," Julia said, nodding as she looked down at her dress. She was wearing a gown that went just past her knees, the colors different from the original dress it was based on. The colors had been pink and gold, but she had begged Martha to make it in sky blue and dark green, two of her favorite colors. She spun around then as everyone was watching her, watching the skirt and penguin sleeves bell out as she did so before she suddenly ran into Martha. "I like your costume," she said, peering up at her.

"Can you guess who I am?" Martha asked, holding Julia still by the shoulders.

"Hamlet's mother? G-Gert…" Julia tried to say, pursing her lips.

"Gertrude," Castle whispered to her.

"Gertrude," Julia said, pronouncing the name slowly.

"She's been paying attention," Martha said. "Alright, I believe I shall make my exit and hie to my studio, the party begins shortly. But I have one more thing for you Julia."

Looking a little perplexed, Julia gasped when Alexis opened the little purse she was holding and pulled out a pearl necklace and then a brooch with a sapphire in the middle. "For me to wear?" she whispered in absolute amazement.

"Since you are a Grand Duchess of Imperial Russia, yes," Martha said as she put the necklace on Julia and then pinned the brooch next to the darker blue sash around her shoulder.

"Thank you, I won't lose them I promise," Julia breathed, touching the sapphire reverently.

"Wonderful, will I be seeing you later at the studio? I know my students will be eager to see her," Martha asked Beckett.

"We'll be there, we might be with her friend Celia and her parents," Beckett said.

"The more the merrier," Martha said. She hugged her granddaughter and son before hugging Julia and saying, "I'll see you later kiddo."

"Kay, I hope you have a fun party," Julia said eagerly. "With lots of candy!"

Beckett laughed slightly as Alexis then said goodbye to them. "Will she be going to the studio?" she asked Castle.  
"She told me to give her a call when we're going to head out there," Castle replied as he walked into the kitchen. "Kate," he then said as he took the pizza he'd ordered out of the oven. "How's Julia going to eat with those sleeves?"

"She's going to be very careful, and have a towel around her," Beckett replied, walking over to him after she'd set her daughter in a chair. "That was why we were late; my dad stopped by and wanted to see her in her costume. So I changed her into it instead of waiting for after dinner; plus she insisted on wearing it."

"What did he think?" Castle asked.

"He was pretty impressed," Beckett said. "When I told him your mom had made it. And he thought she looked a lot like Anastasia. We looked at the picture in the book he gave me to compare."

"She loves that book I noticed," Castle commented as he handed a glass with juice in it to her.

"Where do you think she got the idea for the costume?" Beckett asked with a smile. "But my dad loved it, took a lot of pictures too."

"Did you take some?" Castle asked as he poured out some wine for them while she took Julia her cup of juice.

"A lot," Julia said, having been listening to them. "Oh, oh! Castle, guess what?" she said excitedly. She didn't wait for him to respond, instead saying, "I showed Grandpapa my pictures of Stitch the pumpkin."

"What did he think?" Castle asked as he and Beckett sat at the table with the pizza in between the three of them.

"He liked it, I told him I helped a little," Julia giggled as her mother pushed her sleeves behind her the best she could. "He said it was really nice."

"He did," Beckett said, serving her daughter before herself. "Where is it?"

"The fridge," Castle said, getting up. "Thanks for reminding me. Almost forgot about setting it out." He opened the door and pulled the pumpkin out saying, "My mother and Alexis really liked it."

"I can see why, it's definitely unique," Beckett said, watching him set the pumpkin on the little table outside the door. "By the way, Celia and her parents should be coming in about an hour," she told him when he sat with them again.

"That's fine," Castle said. "Your daughter might not be able to wait that long, but hopefully she'll wait for her friend."

"I will," Julia said as she wiped her fingers on the napkin on her lap. "Thank you for letting Celia come."

"You're welcome, but I'm the guest in this case," Castle said. "I'm following you… and your mom."

"What if a vampire comes?" Julia asked after they were quiet.

"Well, you know your mom is pretty tough," Castle said before Beckett could speak. "She can handle them."

"Yeah, I think Castle would try to talk with them, ask them what it's like being a vampire," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as Julia nodded. "Sweetie, there's no such things as vampires or werewolves, or ghosts. So don't be scared when we leave for the studio later on okay?"

"Kay," Julia said softly.

"She's right," Castle said as he realized the little girl wasn't really agreeing with her mother. "I thought they were real too, but I've never really seen them with my own eyes."

"Would you really talk to them?" Julia asked.

"I don't think so, I'd run in the other direction," Castle said, smiling when Julia did so a little. "Or if I was with your mom, I'd hide behind her, let her take care of them."

"See, you don't need to worry, now eat before Celia gets here," Beckett urged Julia when she stopped laughing. She kept an eye on her daughter, wanting to make sure she didn't spill anything on her costume. But she needn't have worried, Julia was extremely careful, and when they had finished she pulled the towel and napkin off her seeing the dress was spotless. "Perfect," she said, kneeling so she could kiss her daughter on the cheek to her pleased giggle.

"Mommy, can I put on my tiara?" Julia asked earnestly.

"Not yet," Beckett said. "Let me help Castle clean up and then we'll put it on you okay?" When Julia nodded she went to the kitchen and then helped her boyfriend get everything cleaned before she asked him, "So how's the writing going?"

"Okay, I've been taking a break," Castle said. "I'm having a harder time than I expected getting the beginning set."

"Writer's block?" Beckett asked.

"No, not that, just need to plan the beginning better, I've got an idea, but need to see how it'll work on paper," Castle said, drying his hands.

"Now Mommy?" Julia asked, running over to them with the tiara in her hands.

"Alright," Beckett said, sharing a smile with Castle before she set the tiara on her daughter's head. She wasn't sure how Martha had made it, but it looked almost exactly like the crown on Anastasia's head in the picture. It was made of stiff blue cloth that matched the dress, and had fake pearls all along the edge. "There, let me fix your bow," she said as she then puffed the bow of white satin she'd put in her daughter's hair earlier. "Okay, you're all set."

"Am I?" Julia asked, reaching up to touch the tiara.

"Yeah, I'll have to call you Anastasia," Castle said.

"Do you have a costume?" Julia asked, grabbing his hand.

"I do," Castle said, seeing Beckett raise her head to look at him in confusion. "I'm going as the very famous novelist, Richard Castle."

Julia wrinkled her nose as her mother rolled her eyes and said, "But that's you."

"Great costume huh?" Castle asked. He laughed as Julia shook her head and he picked her up saying, "So did your mom tell you what you do when the door opens?"

"Yeah, I say trick or treat and then I say thank you if they give me candy," Julia said seriously.

"They'll give you a candy sweetie," Beckett said, rubbing her daughter's arm. "And make sure you remember to say thank you."

"I will," Julia said seriously. "Oh, I won't put the pillow in front of my face when the door opens."

"Good idea," Castle said when there was a knock at the door.

"That should be Celia," Beckett said as Julia started to slide down in Castle's arms. "Hold on," she said quickly to her daughter. She opened the door after reaching it first, seeing that it was Julia's friend and her parents. "Anita, George, it's great to see you again," she said.

"Hello, come in please," Castle said, standing behind Beckett and Julia. "It's nice to see you again Anita."

"Great to see you, Happy Halloween, Castle. This is my husband George," Anita said, introducing him.

"I like your costume," Celia said with a smile, touching Julia's sleeve.

"You too," Julia said happily. "You look just like a grown up dancer," she told her friend earnestly since she was dressed in a pink ballet dress with a long skirt and ballet slippers.

"Are you ready to go Celia?" Anita asked her daughter.

"Yeah, can we go?" Celia asked eagerly.

"I want to go too Mommy," Julia said to Beckett.

"I think that's our cue," Beckett said as she grabbed her jacket. She walked with Anita out of the loft, their daughters walking hand in hand in front of them.

"Are you scared?" Celia whispered to her friend as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I don't remember I did this before," Julia whispered back. "Do you?"

"I dunno," Celia said, shaking her head.

"Okay Julia," Beckett said as the two girls stopped at the door down the hall and around the corner from Castle's. "Don't be nervous, you only need to say two things and you'll get some candy," she said as she leaned down to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"She's right, that goes for you too Cilla," Anita said to her daughter. She knocked on the door then and stepped back before they could hear footsteps inside and the door opened.

Beckett watched a little expectantly, and then smiled as her daughter and Celia said trick or treat at the same time, their voices sounding incredibly young and a little shaky.

"Did I do a good job?" Julia asked, walking back to her mother after they'd said thank you to the woman passing out candy.

"You did, that wasn't so bad was it?" Beckett asked as they walked down to the next door.

"No, where do we go when we go back to your home?" Julia asked Castle.

"Actually we're going to go through as much of the building as we can until your mom says it's time to go to my mother's party," he replied. "But there are a lot of doors, so you'll be getting a lot of candy tonight."

"Go on sweetie, Celia's waiting for you," Beckett said then as her daughter's friend turned to her. She sighed slightly and said, "I was worried she'd get too nervous."

"I remember taking Alexis trick or treating for the first time. She was actually pretty eager, her first trick or treat that she spoke sounded more like two ts really close together," Castle commented as he stood next to Beckett. "Had to tell her after the fourth time to slow down a little or she was going to confuse people, make them think she was asking for two golf tees."

Beckett laughed softly as the two little girls held open their pillowcases for their candy bars and then skipped down the hall to the next door. "I'm just really glad she's having the chance to do this," she commented.

"Yeah, me too, I can't imagine what past Halloweens were like for her," Castle said, keeping his voice as low as possible. "Her mother probably didn't pass out candy. But Julia had to have seen the kids walking on the street."

"I didn't mention it to you," Beckett said, stopping Castle as the others walked on. "I think her mother told her some story about the 'very bad men' taking kids on Halloween night. She was scared when I first talked to her about trick or treating."

"She didn't think you told her that did she?" Castle asked, grabbing her arm as he looked at her in concern.

"No, she knows I'm not the one who did," Beckett whispered, glancing ahead to see if someone was coming to see where they were as the group had disappeared around the corner. "Her therapist said that it's likely her mind is processing all of that as something she already knows, not something someone taught her. It's trying to make sense of the information it has left after the blow to her head and that's what it's doing."

Castle sighed and said, "Is that where her fear of ghosts and everything is coming from?"

"Pretty much, also some girl in her class talked about those _Twilight_ movies, and the mention of what vampires are suppose to do really didn't help," Beckett said. "She had a nightmare two nights in a row earlier this month and I had to let her sleep with me the third night to try and get it to stop. Luckily it worked."

"Now I'm glad I said I didn't think they existed," Castle said.

"Me too," Beckett said. "But I had to work with her about this, so… please no scaring her or anything like that."

"No, no, I won't. Or you either, that might scare her even more. Also might undo the past two months of me trying to get her to trust and accept me," Castle reassured her. "We should join them though; she might worry about where you are."

"That's right," Beckett said, turning before she began to hurry down the hall. Before they had walked more than a few steps, her daughter came running around the corner.

"Mommy!" Julia said happily. "I got another big candy bar right now!"

"That's great sweetie," Beckett said as Julia reached her and hugged her around the waist. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I needed to talk with Castle about something."

"Okay, but do you come with us now?" Julia asked. "And Castle too?"

"I'm right behind you," Castle said, smiling slightly as Julia then tugged her mother's hand.

When they had joined the others, Celia was waiting by the next door, and said to her friend, "Did you tell your mommy?"

"Yeah, she's gonna stay with us now," Julia said eagerly as she knocked on the door. After finishing with the lofts on that floor, she and her friend were a lot more confident, especially as they were passing by other kids who were doing the same thing they were. "Trick or treat!" she said at the same time as Celia as the door opened.

After every candy the two girls got, they ran to their mothers, telling them excitedly what they'd gotten. They did the same thing as they went through five more floors, and finally Beckett noticed the time and had Castle call his mother as she and Anita and George got their daughters to head outside.

Taking two cabs, they arrived at Martha's studio a little after seven, Beckett wanting Julia to spend a little time with the students whom she knew from the few times in the past two months when she'd gone there with Martha. Her daughter had charmed them; as Castle's mother had told her; and they wanted to see the little girl again.

"I'm pretty amazed you're letting your daughter come here," George commented. "Not in a bad way, just that you don't mind her seeing the more dramatic stuff they practice."

"Castle's mother is careful when she needs to take Julia," Beckett said simply. "And really, she knows that it's not real, since she's watching them act. It's actually helping her dancing; Madame Claude said she's doing remarkably well with their little dance they're going to have at the school's production of _The Nutcracker_ in December."

"Celia mentioned that," Anita said. "I'm tempted to have her go so she can open up a little more. Besides dancing though, has Julia gotten over her shyness at all."

"No, but she's changed a lot in the past five months," Beckett said, smiling as she watched her daughter and Celia looking into their pillowcases.

"Alexis is inside already," Castle said as he walked over to them. "Had to send her a text since I couldn't hear her when we talked."

"Come on Julia," Beckett said. "We can go inside now."

"What about Alexis?" Julia asked as the adults ushered her and her friend inside.

"She's in there," Beckett assured her. Inside the building; once they were on the floor where the studio was; she took off the long winter coat she'd had Julia wear over her costume. "Go ahead sweetie, you don't need to wait for us," she told her daughter.

Julia was about to run inside; holding Celia's hand once her mother had taken off her jacket; when Alexis opened the door. "Hi!" she said excitedly, hugging her tightly. "We came to see the party. This is my friend Celia," she said, remembering her suddenly.

"Hi Celia, I remember seeing you at Julia's ballet class," Alexis said, smiling at the two little girls. "That's a great costume."

"Thank you," Celia whispered, hiding a little behind Julia.

"Come on inside, there are some cookies and sweets," Alexis said as she went to her father and hugged him. "And drinks, some for them too since Gram was insistent on something for them if Julia and Celia came."

"Is Martha inside?" Julia asked as Castle held open the door for her and Celia.

"Yeah, she's somewhere inside, waiting to see you two since I told her you arrived," Alexis said. She laughed a little when Julia pulled her friend inside and they took off. "Has she started on her candy?" she asked Beckett as they went in.

"No, but I really am going to have to watch her with the sweets," Beckett replied, shaking her head with a laugh. She looked around the room, and soon saw her daughter throwing her arms around Martha and talking excitedly before Castle's mother shook Celia's hand.

"Wow, I thought she'd come running back to us," Anita commented, watching her daughter as well. "I'm guessing your mother has a way with kids."

"Or else Celia recognizes her from picking Julia up from ballet," Castle commented.

"I think it's both," Beckett said, smiling at him. She nodded to Anita and George as they left to get some drinks when she felt Castle's hand on her arm. "What?" she asked, before she looked in the direction of his gaze. She sucked in a breath of air quickly before she hurried to Julia, Martha and Celia as someone dressed as a ghost approached them.

"Is that Julia?" the man asked Martha.

"Pablo?" Julia asked, squinting a little at him.

"What do you think? I'm Jacob Marley," Pablo said, shaking the chains attached to his arms.

"That's the best costume," Julia giggled. She noticed her mother and Castle approaching and said eagerly. "Look, Pablo's from _Christmas Carol_."

"I see," Beckett said, relieved that her daughter seemed to be okay. She glanced at Celia, seeing that the man was showing her that his chains were fake.

"I think," Martha said, as she and her son greeted each other. "I would like to make the rounds with Julia, a lot of my students have been asking about her."

"Go ahead," Beckett said with a smile.

"Can Celia come too?" Julia asked. "I want her to meet my friends."

"Okay, but make sure you two hold hands and stay with Martha," Beckett said, trying to find Celia's parents but not seeing them.

"You're Julia's mother?" Pablo asked. At Beckett's nod he smiled and said, "She's a sweet girl, we all love her here. A pretty good actress too for four years old."

"I don't doubt that," Castle said. "My mother wouldn't be so eager to have her come to the class with her if she wasn't."

"If she wasn't adorable, I think we'd be a little jealous," Pablo said with a wide smile. "Excuse me."

Beckett smiled and said, "I have my doubts my daughter would want to be a cop now she's been around so many actors."

"Me too," Castle said. "But since she's in good hands," he said as they looked at Julia who was talking to a woman dressed as Marie Antoinette. "Could I get you a drink Kate?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said, following him to the table where there were pastries and punch. The table next to it had alcoholic drinks, but she stopped Castle before he could walk to it. "I think I'll take some punch for the time being."

"Sure," Castle said, since his mother and Julia were walking over to them. "Get you some drinks ladies?" he asked as he handed Beckett her cup.

"Mommy, everyone likes my costume a lot," Julia said excitedly as she took a cup from Castle. "Thank you," she said quickly.

"They should, it's a beautiful one," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "And Celia?"

"Her mommy and daddy took her," Julia said. She looked past Castle then and said, "Alexis, did you see Pablo and Marinette?"

"I did," Alexis replied. "You should have had a little competition Gram, best costume. I'd vote for Julia's."

"No," Julia giggled, her cheeks flushing. "I think Marinette."

"Yeah, but you look more like Anastasia than she looks like Grace Kelly," Alexis said.

"You look like Audrey Hepburn a lot," Julia said earnestly.

"Alexis! I lost you," a young woman said, approaching them.

"You didn't tell me Diana came with you," Castle said in surprise.

"She wanted to meet Julia," Alexis said quickly. "Sorry, I was talking to some people and when I turned around you left. This is Kate Beckett, the detective my dad works with, and this is her daughter Julia. Julia, this is the girl I told you about, we share a room at my dorm."

"Hi," Diana said, nodding to Beckett before she turned to Julia. "That is the cutest costume I've ever seen! You know Alexis told me a lot about you, do you really love dancing?"

Beckett smiled as Julia, though a little hesitant at first, warmed up to Alexis' roommate, and talked with her eagerly about her ballet and dancing. "It was a good idea to bring her," she commented to Castle and Martha; who had returned to them after talking to some of her students. "I didn't realize how comfortable she'd gotten with everyone."

"They were tickled by my bringing a child here," Martha said, holding up her glass of champagne. "And that first class she was here it was difficult to keep their minds on the scenes we worked on."

"And Julia?" Castle asked, watching the little girl.

"She was frightened at first, especially of the men, but Pablo was able to get her to talk to him. He's a sweet boy," Martha said. "And a very good method actor I must say. But after watching them act, I think she liked them, especially since they do enjoy making her laugh."

"Yeah, I don't blame them there," Castle said as he looked at Beckett.

"Did you tell them about her?" Beckett asked.

"No, no, just said she was a little afraid of people. When they heard her name and that she was your daughter they knew your story," Martha said. "It was very publicized."

"I know," Beckett said. "But thank you so much Martha, I think your class is helping her a lot more than I could."

"I don't know about that, but you're very welcome," Martha said. "I must make my rounds again; I see some stragglers have arrived. If you'll excuse me."

"J- Where did she go?" Beckett said, as she turned to look for her and saw she wasn't at the table anymore.

"Over there with her friend," Castle said, turning her to look.

Beckett smiled when she saw that Julia was dancing with Celia to the music playing, the two girls jumping up and down. She leaned slightly against Castle as they watched and said, "Almost six months."

"I know," Castle said, knowing what she meant by that. "She's like another child."

"Not so much," Beckett said simply. "Not to me. She'll always be my little girl." She smiled when she glanced up at Castle and saw him looking at her, unable to put into words how happy she was with how far she and her daughter had come. And seeing the look in his eyes, she knew he could understand that without a word being spoken between them.


	2. Walk In Their Masquerade (Part 2)

"Can we look at my candy now?" Julia asked her mother as they entered Castle's loft an hour later.

"Yes, but not for too long, you need to go to bed since you do have school tomorrow," Beckett said, smiling as Julia sighed in exasperation. "Come on sweetie, let's see what you got," she said as she sat at the table and put Julia on her lap.

"No, we have to wait for Castle, Mommy," Julia said quickly.

"I'm coming," Castle said, hurrying over to them after putting the Stitch pumpkin in the fridge. "Okay, who'll do the honors?" he asked once he was sitting next to Beckett.

Grabbing the pillowcase, Beckett upended it on the table, having to stop some of the candies from rolling off the table as Julia and Castle did the same. "Wow, you got more than I thought you would," she said as there was a little pile once everything was in between her and Castle.

"I know, for your first time trick or treating I think you did an awesome job," Castle said. "I say it's because you're very cute, and you make an amazing Anastasia."

Julia blushed deeply and then started to push the candy around, looking for something. She didn't respond to her mother when she asked what she was searching for, instead she pulled out the candy bar that Castle had given her and set it in front of her and her mother. "That's the special one," she said seriously to Beckett and Castle who were watching her. "My very first candy."

"You'll still eat it though right?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Julia said. She looked at the candy and then asked her mother, "What do we do now?"

"What I used to do," Beckett said, flattening the pile. "Is sort everything, so the Snickers are together, then the M&Ms and all the others. So you can see how much of everything you got, and what you want to keep and what you don't like."

"What do I do if I don't like them?" Julia asked.

"Then see if Castle wants them, or Martha and Alexis," Beckett said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Julia said excitedly before she started pushing around the candies and grabbing the Snickers bars she had gotten. "Do you help too?" she asked Castle.

"Do you want me to?" he asked. When Julia nodded he smiled and then started to look through the candies until he started to sort out the small bags of candy corn.

After another ten minutes, the candies were sorted and separated and Julia said in amazement, "That's lots of candy."

"It is, now, what ones don't you want sweetie?" Beckett asked.

"These," Julia said, pushing aside some black licorice. "And these," doing the same with some sour candies. "Those, and these," she said, pushing some chocolates shaped like skeletons and some candy apple lollipops.

"Want to see if Castle likes them?" Beckett then said. When her daughter nodded she looked at him questioningly.

"Not a fan of these either," Castle said. "But I can save them for tomorrow, see if Alexis and my mother like them. Thank you Julia."

"Do you like these candies?" Julia asked quickly, grabbing his sleeve.

"The candy corn," Castle said. "Could I have one?" He smiled when Julia nodded so hard her tiara tilted off her head and told her, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Welcome," Julia beamed at him. "Can I have a candy Mommy?" she asked pleadingly, looking back at her mother.

"I think a small one," Beckett said. "How about this 3 Musketeers?"

Julia ate the candy, watching as her mother swept everything back into her pillowcase. "Why don't you eat one Mommy?" she asked.

"I'm fine sweetie," Beckett said, putting Julia down. "Okay, let's take the tiara off," she said as she took the pins holding it in place off and set them on the table. "And you can take off your shoes too," she said as she untied the bow, letting her daughter's hair loose.

"I don't wanna take off my dress Mommy," Julia said firmly.

"Okay, you can stay up for a little longer…" Beckett began when her daughter suddenly started to squeal and ran around the room, dodging the couch and table. "And she's hyper. Crap, I was hoping…" she said to Castle under her breath.

"Halloweens are hard with all the candy. And she had the cookies and punch at my mother's studio," Castle replied.

"I know, I should not have let her eat that candy," Beckett sighed. "Julia!" she said sharply then as her daughter nearly slipped. "Sweetie stop, you're going to fall," she said, trying to grab Julia when she dodged her hands with a shrill laugh.

Castle quickly stood up and managed to catch up to Julia, picking her up to her scream. "Hey, I just remembered," he said as the little girl started to struggle against him. "I recorded the Charlie Brown Halloween special, want to watch it before you go to bed?"

"What's that?" Julia asked, brushing her hair off her cheek.

"It's a cartoon," Beckett said, hurrying over to them.

"You've never heard of Charlie Brown? What about Snoopy? No? Not even Woodstock?" Castle asked. With each question Julia shook her head no and he said, "Man, she has to watch it now Kate."

"She can," Beckett said, not caring how long it would take, she was just relieved that he'd stopped Julia from slipping, or running into something. "Come on, let's get comfortable and then we can watch it."

Julia let Castle carry her into his office, and she sat in the armchair he set her in, waiting patiently while he got the TV ready and her mother grabbed a blanket. "Mommy, did you see this?" she asked once she was sitting on Beckett's lap.

"I did, but a long time ago, when I was a little girl," she answered, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Like me?" Julia said.

"Like you," Beckett replied. "Shh, it's going to start."

Castle found himself watching Julia from time to time at different points in the show. When Snoopy first appeared he glanced at the little girl, seeing her giggling behind her hands. He leaned back against his chair, feeling she was more calmed down than she had been before, running around, and could see that Beckett was a lot more relaxed as well. He knew she was relieved that the little girl had gotten through her first Halloween pretty well and felt the same way, reaching over and taking her hand.

"Woodstock is cute," Julia said to her mother as Castle went through the commercials.

"I know, I loved him, but Snoopy was always my favorite," Beckett said, stroking Julia's hair as the little girl closed the blanket that was around them tighter. "Cold?"

"Little," Julia said, snuggling against her mother more. "Is there a Great Pumpkin Mommy?"

"I don't think so," Beckett laughed slightly. "They made it up for the show I'm sure. But let's see if Linus gets to see it at all."

Julia nodded, and turned her attention back to the TV as she heard the sound come back. She laughed as she watched Snoopy as the Red Baron, flying his dog house, and jumped a little when there was the sound of gunshots.

"It's okay," Beckett said quickly. "It's just Snoopy's imagination."

"I know, it surprised me Mommy," Julia said quickly. She pressed her cheek to her mother's shoulder, and continued watching until the end when Linus, in the pumpkin field, saw a figure coming up from the pumpkins in the dark. "It's the Great Pumpkin!" she cried, sitting up straight on her mother's lap. She opened her mouth to say something else, when the figure turned out to be Snoopy. She giggled hard and looked at her mother, "It's the Red Baron."

"I know," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter's reaction.

"Linus got scared," Julia giggled. The show ended after that and she yawned a little as Beckett stood up with her in her arms.

"What did you think?" Castle asked, turning off show.

"I liked it," Julia said with a sleepy smile. "Why did they give Charlie Brown rocks?"

"Good question, and why his parents didn't help him out with his ghost costume I can't figure out," Castle said as he followed Beckett and Julia up to Alexis' room where the little girl would spend the night.

"That was funny," Julia giggled as she remembered the ghost costume, full of holes. She yawned widely and then asked, "Do I have to go to bed?"

"You do," Beckett said firmly. "Thanks," she directed to Castle as she took Julia's overnight bag that he was carrying. She went inside the room, and changed her daughter into her pajamas before there was a knock. "You can come in," she said as she zipped up Julia's dress and put it on the hanger that had been in the garment bag. "This was a nice dress," she said as he walked in.

"Do I have to give it back?" Julia asked, bouncing on her knees on the bed.

"No, Martha's letting you keep it. I thought you might like to have it when you want to play dress up," Beckett said, covering it with the bag and hanging it from the closet door.

"Really?" Julia asked hopefully. When her mother nodded she squealed and said, "I want to wear it again."

"Is she not tired now?" Castle asked as Beckett sat against the headboard with her daughter.

"Do you mind reading?" Beckett asked after she had set Julia under the covers.

"Not at all," Castle said, taking the book on Alexis' nightstand that was there for when Julia spent the night. "Okay, let's see where we are…"

"We almost finished it," Julia said quickly.

"I see that," Castle said, flipping through the pages until he'd gotten to where Alexis had left a book mark. "Ready?" he asked Julia. When the little girl nodded he started to read, keeping an eye on her as he began with, "_The twelve jurors were all writing very busily on slates. 'What are they doing?' Alice whispered to the Gryphon. 'They can't have anything to put down yet, before the trial's begun.'_" He was able to read three more pages after getting through the first, and was just finishing with, _"'I deny it!' said the March Hare'_," when he felt Beckett touching his hand. He glanced at Julia and saw that she was asleep, leaning against her mother as she clutched her Stitch doll to her. He marked the page and then stood, watching as Beckett tucked her daughter in and kissed her goodnight before standing up. "Thought she would need more," he said after they were outside and the door was closed.

"If she were ten, probably," Beckett said. "And if you hadn't thought of showing her that cartoon too."

"Yeah, you're lucky I get good ideas," Castle said as they went down the stairs, seeing her roll her eyes in mock exasperation. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Beckett said. "I'll be looking to see if there's anything non-horror on TV."

"Good luck with that," Castle said as he turned to the kitchen and she walked over to his study.

Grabbing the remote for the TV, Beckett saw that Castle's laptop was on, and open to his folder for his novels. She paused when she saw that there was a book missing; the newest Nikki Heat he was supposed to be writing. Frowning slightly, she glanced over at him and then turned to the TV. She switched to where he kept the murder boards for his stories, and saw it was blank except for a bubble with 'Nikki Heat' in it. "So the book is going well I take it?" she said, turning when she heard him approaching her.

"You… damn it," Castle swore, looking at her in shock before he looked at the remote and saw it next to his computer. He knew she'd figured out he hadn't even started the plot for his next book yet by accident and he closed the door after his hands were free.

"Usually you share when it comes to your books," Beckett said, sitting on the other side of his desk. "Spill Castle, what's the problem?"

"It's not so much writer's block," Castle said, knowing he wasn't going to be able to change the subject as he wanted to. He sat and closed his laptop saying, "It's more I'm having a problem with the case that I have in mind."

"Which one?" Beckett asked.

"The one I came up with the first time we were in the Hamptons together," Castle said. "I have the idea already of writing about the deputy with a drug dealing business on the side. But getting Nikki into that is a stumbling block for me."

"Well, do you want it to follow how we got onto the case," Beckett asked.

"Not exactly," Castle said, watching as she stood up and started to pace next to him. "I want a differentiation, or else I'm worried Ryan or Esposito might connect the dots."

"That would actually be spaced pretty far apart," Beckett said, leaning against his desk directly next to him. "So I don't think they would really be able to figure anything out. But if you want to go in a different direction… what about Nikki being asked by the chief of police to help with the case. She wouldn't be there in the Hamptons from the very start of the case, but it would get her into it at his invitation in the first place."

"Close," Castle said. "I'm not sure if I want her to know the chief though. I thought about having him be really antagonistic with her."

"I'm assuming you want him to dismiss her finding out the killer is his deputy?" Beckett asked.

"Pretty much, and also to make him slightly different from Chief Brady," Castle said. "Though he was pretty insistent about Vinnie 'The Scar.'"

"Right, do you have the actual murder thought out?" Beckett said.

"Not exactly the same as what happened with us," Castle said. "Since I'm having her- wait, what if I had the mayor of Hamptons ask her to help with the case."

"That would work," Beckett said, smiling as he opened his laptop and started to type. "And it would force the Chief to work with her, that would bring in a little of the antagonistic side of him you want to bring in. But it's not going to be all negative is it?"

"No, just enough similarity to Chief Brady for him to know that it's based on him," Castle said. "Getting an idea in my head. Will have Nikki cornered," he said, his keyboard clacking furiously as his fingers flew over the letters. "And he'll come in and shoot him. I'm thinking maybe have him not realize who it is until he looks at the body of the deputy?"

"Could work, but you might want to have him getting a suspicion that it is his deputy and Nikki was right before that," Beckett said, watching him type again. "And try to dismiss it before he shoots the killer and sees who it is and there's no possible way he can deny it."

"That's pretty good," Castle said, typing it out quickly. "Now I'm thinking of writing some quick interludes from the deputy's point of view. Maybe a view of the underbelly which he's found himself in dealing drugs."

"You want to create sympathy?" Beckett asked.

"Maybe that's too much," Castle said, making a face. "Maybe just have his thoughts about selling, the money, his job, something like that."

"You're thinking about writing a sex scene with him and a woman aren't you?" Beckett asked. She rolled her eyes slightly when he merely smiled; but didn't meet her gaze; and she sighed saying, "I think that might be too much too, but your readers wouldn't be surprised by it."

"My readers or you? Or both since you're a reader as well," Castle said. When Beckett just gave him a look he said quickly, "I was thinking of writing in a prostitute, but I'll set that into a maybe plot point." He then said, "I think I can get the beginning, the opening. From the point of view of the victim, I forgot to mention he'll be a relative of the mayor."

"So it would make more sense for him to call in Nikki," Beckett said. She smiled when he didn't reply, typing again furiously as he stared at the screen. She was still leaning against the side of the desk, so she turned and picked up her mug of coffee she used when she was there. She sipped at the liquid, making a slight face as she discovered their brainstorming had turned it somewhere between lukewarm and cold. She glanced at Castle, his eyes focused intently on the screen of his laptop, and she stood up, walking to the TV. She turned it off, and then walked over to him, sliding her hand over his shoulder and onto his chest. "Castle," she told him, pressing down slightly so he would notice.

Typing so quickly, Castle didn't really register her voice, though he had heard her and knew she was touching him.

Rolling her eyes, Beckett slapped his chest and said loudly, "Rick."

"Ow, geez, what?" Castle said, looking up at her.

"Did you even hear me before?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, but I was trying to get the beginning down," Castle said, looking at his laptop screen. "I think I've got it. Going to be a very quick prologue, but I think it's good."

"Are you finished?" Beckett said, suppressing a sigh as he went back to typing.

"Just a little… there," Castle said, saving his work. "Should be a good set up, hopefully it'll confuse my reader with the description of where the victim is," he said as he read his first sentence. He nearly jumped when he felt Beckett's hand on his throat, but a second later her lips were at his ear. "Um, are you planning on snapping my neck?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No, but thank you for finally looking at me," Beckett said. "So you're done with the prologue?"

Looking at his computer screen and then back at her as he turned his chair slightly to her, Castle grabbed her arm and pulled her on to his lap to her startled cry. "I think I am," he said before he kissed her hard.

It took Beckett a moment to respond to him, trying to catch up with him since she was a little startled at his abrupt move. But she soon had her hands on his cheeks and was kissing him back when they pulled away. "Any reason for that?" she asked, panting slightly.

"Read this opening paragraph," Castle said, turning back to his computer and pulling his laptop towards them. "Just the first one," he said quickly when she shot him a look. "And that's it, I swear."

Letting out an annoyed sigh since she didn't want to stifle it, Beckett straightened up, not surprised when he held onto her, and she wrapped her arm around his neck so he knew she wasn't trying to get up off him. "_Fire and ice, intermingling as arms and legs burned with the effort of cutting through the salt water that surrounded him. Lungs aching as they struggled for air, struggled against the blood filling them. A light shinning down, guiding his way. Air, filling his right lung, left struggling to comply with his body's involuntary demand to live. The tide was forcing him against the shore, he let it drag him, each wave battering his wounded body, making him roll; making him one with the foaming crests. The shock of sand was a jolt against the opening left by the bullet in his chest. Fire and ice, mixing together, darkness pulling him into its grasp. Standing, struggling through the powder-like sand, step after step, closer to the lights, to help. Fire and ice, the fire shooting through his lungs, the ice collecting in the tips of his fingers. Fire and ice…_" she read, trailing off as she felt Castle's fingers unbuttoning her blouse and the skin stroking down underneath, skimming along to the top of the curve of her left breast.

Her voice shook as she tried to read those three words again, but wasn't able to finish them, Castle's mouth covering hers. She forgot about having to turn his attention from writing, her reading, and everything else as his hand slid underneath her blouse, fingers tightly clutching at her skin. She realized then why he had wanted her to read, she was experiencing a lot of the fire and ice sensation that he had written down in the prologue. His other hand was finishing unbuttoning her blouse, the cool air making her shiver momentarily as their lips parted and he trailed them down to her jaw, using his hand to push her hair out of the way. His hand under her blouse was stroking her skin then, and she reached up, cupping his cheek as he left a trail behind his touch that burned and made her skin prickle in response. She tilted his face up to hers saying, "I think we need to move this to another room. One with more opaque glass than this one."

"You make a good point," Castle said, glancing over at the book shelves. He let Beckett stand before he followed, closing his laptop as she took his hand. Once the door to his room was closed he pulled her against him and quickly slid her blouse off her shoulders. "This thing was skin tight, any reason?" he asked as there wasn't much space for his fingers even with it unbuttoned.

"Well, since I wasn't planning on wearing a costume I thought I might try and seduce you," Beckett said. "See if it worked as well as some slutty nurse or cheerleader outfit would have."

"You know, it did," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed at her shoulder before trailing up to her neck. "And I have to say, a lot easier to get you out of that blouse than any costume."

"Especially if it was made of vinyl like the ones you've pointed out to me leading up to today," Beckett said. She let him guide her to the bed and after he'd laid her down she told him sarcastically; while he was undressing her again, "So glad for the costume store owner case two weeks ago."

"You know, I was half expecting you to surprise me with something," Castle said before he brushed his lips down along her leg after he'd gotten the rest of her clothes off. "But remembered you have a daughter so it was unlikely."

"She was expecting me to wear a costume too," Beckett said as she sat up and pulled on the shirt Castle was wearing until he raised his arms and she took it off him. "She said I could be Anastasia's mom."

"You could have," Castle said. "I remember seeing a picture of her in that dress with the same sleeves. Would have been interesting."

"And a lot more modest than the blouse I wore," Beckett said with a slight smirk and they quickly worked together to finish undressing him.

"Doesn't matter," Castle said, watching as she pushed on his chest, forcing him to lay down where she'd been a second before. "Still would have been interesting."

"And you? No costume this year," Beckett commented as she pushed her hair behind her right ear.

"I couldn't really think of anything," Castle said, his teeth suddenly clenched together as she started to stroke him. "Ah, I should have read that tell."

"Tell?" Beckett asked in surprise, not stopping what she was doing though.

"Yeah, you always push your hair behind your ear… ugh… your ear when you're going to do this," Castle said, hissing the words out almost as she continued to touch him. He tried to stop her, but she easily slapped his hands away before he instead wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him on the lips.

Beckett decided to take some pity on him, though she knew she would have loved to drag on teasing him; the reason why he'd tried to stop her, so she would get down to actually pleasuring him. She slid down his body, ignoring the slight clench of fear inside her stomach before she slipped him inside her mouth. The fear was a remnant from Queens, it was slight but one she had a little harder time getting rid of, mainly because Harris had been aroused when he'd tried to rape her, which she had unfortunately felt, and it was an instinctive reaction. She quickly turned her attention to Castle, trying to forget everything but him. She relaxed enough to feel his hand stroking her hair, and the last of the tension eased from her body.

Though he desperately wanted to clutch at Beckett's hair, Castle knew that he would be pushing too far with that. Though it had been nearly six months since she had been taken, he knew she was a little apprehensive when she pleasured him in any way. He cursed Harris out in his mind; since she was the reason she reacted that way and because he'd had to almost walk on eggshells with his girlfriend. But he could tell she was recovering and he carefully threaded his fingers through her hair, watching her closely.

Though she knew she was working a little too fast, Beckett didn't stop until he had tensed enough for her to feel it on top of him, his groans changing in tone from what had been escaping from his mouth up until that point. She slid up his body when he was calm, kissing him on the lips briefly before resting her head on his chest. When he started to stroke her back with the backs of his fingers she said, "You know what happens to me when I start."

"Yeah, it's not too hard to tell," Castle said. When he glanced down at her and saw that Beckett was looking at him questioningly, he said, "You hesitate, it's almost imperceptible, but I can feel it. In that state I'm pretty much hypersensitive so to feel you stopping is a pretty big thing."

"I'm trying to get through that," Beckett said. "It's not as bad as it used to be."

"I know," Castle said, his hand rubbing in a circular motion around her back. "But it's a little disturbing that you get so on edge. I can feel it in your back Kate."

Beckett wanted to reply to that, but Castle started to rub his fingers a little harder into her skin, and she groaned a little as he worked against a knot in her muscles. "It's not that I don't enjoy doing that, it's more my body's reaction," she said quickly as both his hands started to massage her and she was moaning a little as he worked against the different points on her skin that were tense.

"This isn't just from any kind of hesitation," Castle said, a little surprised at her reaction. "Why didn't I ever feel this?"

"Because you tend to touch me a lot lighter than you're doing right now," Beckett said. She smiled at him and said, "I'm not made of glass you know."

"No, but the lighter touches get you more excited," Castle said, feeling her relaxing after he'd gone over every inch of her back. "Right?" he asked.

"They might," Beckett said coyly, crying out a second later when he flipped her over onto her back. "The surprising me not so much."

"As naked as we are?" Castle asked, stroking her cheek.

"How much more naked could we get," Beckett said, looking down at their bodies, pressed up close together.

Castle didn't respond to that, instead he slid his hand down her neck, stroking it gently. "Sorry," he said, having forgotten her aversion to her neck being touched.

"No, it's okay, a lighter touch is going to work a lot better here," Beckett said, smiling a little at him. She watched as his hand slid down further, and soon was at her breasts. Before he started to touch them though, he was suddenly kissing her, and she felt his other hand holding her tightly against him. But a second later his hand was cupped over her right mound and she pulled back, her gasp quickly exploding out of her.

Castle quickly kissed her again before he slid his hand that was wrapped around her over her hip. He felt her tense up under him, knowing she was trying to figure out where he was going to go. He answered her by sliding his fingers between her legs, not surprised she pulled away from their kiss again. He began to carefully rub against her heated flesh as she arched her hips against his hand. "Harder?" he asked, kissing her lower lip. He was a little surprised when she didn't answer, so he grabbed her chin with his free hand and made her look at him. "Tell me Kate, what you want," he told her firmly.

Breathing a little hard, Beckett saw that he was serious, and she was a little surprised he was being so forceful, he had been careful with her for a long time. She couldn't blame him for doing that, and she reached down to his hand in between her legs, directing his fingers in the way she wanted him to touch her by pressing down with her own digits. He immediately got the picture and he was moving faster, making her bite her lower lip a little roughly at the rush of pleasure that seemed to spread like a wave of warmth through her body.

Pressing his lips down over Beckett's neck, Castle felt her starting to move her hand away when he quickly told her, "Don't, just… stay." He felt her nod, though she didn't really need to, and he let her control everything. He was a little startled when she suddenly slid his hand lower and it was surrounded by her moist heat. He swore against her skin before he moved to obey her unspoken command, holding her tightly as her body arched until he was moving his hand against her. He felt her thrusting against his fingers in response, and he kissed her on the lips, drawing her over the edge as his thumb at the same time flicked against her bundle of nerves. He quickly pulled away, wanting to watch her as she lost control, her face a mask of pleasure as her body writhed slightly in time with each wave of pleasure that hit her; feeling it himself with his fingers still within her, her hand holding him in place and clutching at him so tightly her knuckles were white.

Catching her breath, Beckett felt a little weak, surprised at the force of her satisfaction, but she soon felt strong enough to turn onto her side. "So I guess we're even?" she asked.

"Oh, I wasn't really doing that to balance things between us," Castle said. "I felt like touching."

"Yes, I know how you are," Beckett said, smiling slightly. "But thank you for that."

"That was a thanks for what you did to me," Castle commented, running his hand up and down her back. "Tired at all?"

"No, and I know you aren't either," Beckett said before she kissing him lightly on the lips. "But give me a second."

"Sure, as long as you need, I'm patient," Castle said quickly, pleased at her response to his query. When she snorted slightly he said quickly, "Hey, I am."

"Then that's a side of you I don't see too often," Beckett replied, lying on her back.

"I waited for you didn't I?" Castle pointed out.

Looking away, Beckett said, "Okay, so you were patient for that, but you know for the little things…"

"I don't know if I want to classify this as something little. It's a big deal," Castle said. "Really, I'm not kidding about that."

"I get the picture Castle, but," Beckett started to say as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "I'm kidding you know. Just seeing how serious you are."

"I've mentioned you're sadistic right?" Castle asked before they kissed. "But I actually don't mind that too much."

Pulling back from another kiss, Beckett responded with, "Good, because I probably won't be able to stop doing that to you."

Castle covered her lips with his again, and slid his hands under her back, before he pulled her up with him as he got on his knees in the middle of the bed. He was a little concerned not enough time had passed, but when she reached for him, he forgot his apprehension entirely. He moved down to her neck as they started to move together, almost at the same time; he was a little after her as he was concentrating for a moment on the kiss. But he quickly matched the rhythm that she set down, letting his hands slide around her back before he cupped the back of her head.

Beckett's head was tilted back, looking at nothing as she felt his lips sliding around her skin. His tongue was sticking out slightly; the very tip; and leaving a trail of slight moisture and along with it a shock that she could feel shooting through every inch of her body. She tilted her head down once he'd gone to her neck from her jaw, and she cupped his face with her hands, drawing him to her lips. It was a little frantic, as they both fought for dominance over it, but soon seemed to agree without saying a word, his tongue sliding through her lips.

Pressing his hands flat on the small of her back, Castle slowly moved back and looked up at her before he concentrated for a moment on how she was moving against him. He slid his lips over her shoulder, curving down when he reached her neck, moving to the hollow of her throat. He lightly nipped at edge of it, feeling her shudder for a moment before he loosened his hold on her. He felt her lean back against his hands; exactly what he wanted her to do; and he pressed a few kisses to both her breasts before he reached in between them with his right hand.

Her breath coming out rapidly as Castle's fingertips brushed against her scar, Beckett dug her nails into his shoulders as he bent down, his lips following his fingers. She pulled him back up to her, pressing her forehead against his while their lips moved, not quite kissing each other. She knew she was speaking, no words leaving her throat though, repeating his name as she seemed to feel like she could taste her own name in the breath that left his mouth and entered hers. She wasn't too surprised when he closed the gap between them, and they kissed deeply again, grasping on to one another as if for dear life.

At some point, Castle wasn't sure when it turned out to be, Beckett's nails raked down his back in one long, smooth motion before he pulled her so tightly against him that he wasn't sure if he was trying to just hold on to himself as he lost control, or if he was trying to meld her body into his own. He kept moving with her, though their rhythm was pretty much shot by then and the slap of their hips became erratic in the room. But finally they stopped, and he looked at her as she stroked his face once they had parted.

"You know that fire and ice theme you have going for the prologue?" Beckett asked when she was sure she could talk. When he nodded she smiled and kissed him gently before telling him, "It works for a sex scene too."

"Where did the ice come in?" Castle asked.

"Right now," Becket said, pressing closer to him in an attempt to get his body heat.

Castle quickly realized that the room had gotten colder; the steady pattern of rain on the window telling him the storm was the explanation for that; and he hurriedly helped Beckett lay down before he pulled all the blankets and sheet over them. "Didn't realize it was cold," he said. "I see what you mean now."

"Yeah, but that was good," Beckett said, laying her cheek on his shoulder. When he raised his head to look at her she quickly said, "What you wrote earlier. Although it applies to what we just did too."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that," Castle said, rubbing her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed it before he pulled back and said, "I'm talking about what we just did. But going back to my writing, I couldn't have gotten started without you."

"I was just helping you out," Beckett said simply.

"No, but you have a knack for it," Castle said. "You should be a writer."

"And what, you be a cop?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"That would be pretty interesting," Castle said thoughtfully.

Rolling her eyes, Beckett kissed him briefly and said, "It's an amusing idea Castle, you'd end up drowning in paperwork in a short time if you were ever a detective."

"Oh, forgot about that, then I'll leave that to you," Castle said, rubbing her back. "But thank you for the help."

"I'm glad to," Beckett said as she watched him grab her hand that was on his chest and entwined their fingers.

"Less than three weeks left," Castle said after a few minutes of them listening to the rain.

"I know," Beckett said with a sigh. "I'm expecting another visit soon, hopefully it'll be the last one and they won't step up the visits now the probationary period is almost over."

"I don't think you'd have anything to worry about," Castle said. "You had being a mother down pretty quickly. Even before you adopted her."

"I always worry something will come up just before that day I can sign the final papers and she's Julia Beckett," Beckett sighed deeply. "I try and squash that doubt, but it's tough."

"I know what you mean, I had that same fear when my first book was published," Castle said, turning so he was on his side, facing her. "I always expected a letter saying they made a mistake, and wanted their check back."

"Hard to imagine you doubtful about your books," Beckett said, smiling slightly.

"I was," Castle said before he kissed her and then stroked her hair slightly. "But once you sign the papers, there's no going back, you will be a mother Kate," he told her seriously.

"There was never a chance for me to go back," Beckett said seriously as well. "The only chance was when we found out there were no female officers at the crime scene to get Julia out of the hidden room. And even then, I'm sure I would have had to go up anyways, she probably wouldn't have trusted anyone else." She then sat up and said, as Castle quickly joined her, his hand on her back, "I never even thought about being a mother before that point. My job was always there to stop me from considering it. But seeing Julia for the first time… I still can't explain it."

"When Alexis was born," Castle said as he stroked her skin with the backs of his fingers. "I had that same moment. I was her father, but there was always; horrible as it is to think about; there was always a choice for me. I could raise her, or just walk away. But seeing her, I knew there was never any second option. I'm not surprised you went through the same thing with Julia; with your daughter; it makes you a great mother."

Beckett smiled at that as she knew he'd added the last bit as she enjoyed hearing Julia being called her daughter. It amazed her how much she had changed from before she had met Julia. She glanced back at Castle then, still caressing her skin and she lay back on the bed, pulling him down with her. She felt she should say something, to thank him for staying with her while she became Julia's mother; something she'd told him before; but couldn't find the words. But as she looked up into his eyes, she knew that he understood already what she couldn't say; for which she was grateful. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing him as their hands slid heavily over each other's skin, the sound a sharp contrast to the lightly descending rain as they seemed to fall very willingly into their lovemaking.


	3. Bloody Red Floor

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I know some people might comment on how this chapter is pretty short, but with a setup like this it's harder to write that much since there are only so many details I can have.

A/N #2: Have to say thank you to my reviewers for the Prologue as it's definitely deserved. Unputdownable (I was very happy to see that you liked the Prologue so much. And I was glad you could tell the progress Julia's made since the end of Deep Blue Sea, since I didn't want to write her in the same place emotionally. Was great seeing you picked up on that lighter tone to this chapter, with it being Halloween and Julia there, wanted to have that way since that's how I remember the holiday being with my cousins when they were her age. I am really glad that you like the way Castle and Beckett are closer here. I know on the show they're not as much as I write them here, but, I figure with Julia, it would definitely bring them closer to each other. Plus I wanted to just make their relationship more balanced to quote you. So a definite thank you for you taking the time to review both halves of the Prologue) and vetgirlmx (I was pretty surprised to see you had read my stories over such a short amount of time, since you said you weren't sure of it the first couple chapters of Beware of Darkness. But seeing you continued all the way to the Prologue was very nice to read, a nice compliment for me to read, and of course, I enjoyed seeing that. Though I am sorry about the need for caffeine, if I could, I'd buy you a coffee… or whatever liquid form of it you'd like, lol. I really, really enjoyed seeing how much you like how I write Alexis, as I do like her on the show. But I really do my best not to write anyone OOC; I've watched episodes… not constantly but a lot so it might help me writing everyone; so to hear you think I didn't with her, definitely a joy to see! And I'm glad to see I may have someone else who'll stick around for this story; very much hoping it'll keep you interested, and awake as you said!) I really had a blast reading what you both had to say, and I definitely appreciate all you said as well to let me know you enjoyed the beginning of this story!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter comes from the song _Long Leather Coat_ by Paul McCartney, an extra track from his album _Off The Ground: The Complete Works_.

Bloody Red Floor

"A week until Thanksgiving Jessa and you still don't have the menu set? We have to figure out how much we need to cook for all our guests."

"I know Martin, but I have no clue what exactly you want me to make for your mom. You're always complaining she's so picky. And this is our first holiday now we're married; I want it to go well."

The young couple was riding down the path in Central Park slowly on bikes, the day bright and crisp though chilly as New York City was in the full grip of autumn. They argued good naturedly as they rode past some pedestrians also taking advantage of the day's clear weather to enjoy the outdoors. They came to an empty length of the path, and sped up their cycling until they came around a bend and had to brake hurriedly, seeing someone lying half on the concrete and half on the grass.

"Is he hurt?" the woman asked as they got off their bikes when they were near.

"Sir? Hey, are you okay?" the man yelled ahead of him as he motioned for his wife to stay where she was. He walked up to the man, noticing he was wearing riding boots. "Must be from those stables that are right outside the park," he told his wife. "Hey, you're gonna get run over man, you need to move," he said as he reached him.

"Martin, he might be drunk, I should call 911," the woman said, watching him.

Leaning down, the man touched the unconscious man's shoulder when he heard the sound of heavy breathing on the grass that wasn't him or the man. Glancing up, he was startled to see a grey horse and he looked down at the man saying, "Looks like he threw you hard."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance Martin?" his wife then said in some exasperation.

Placing his hand on the man's shoulder to steady himself as he nearly became unbalanced turning to his wife, the husband watched as the man's head turned to the side, and with a yell he threw himself back, seeing the bloody mass that was the back of the man's head.

Thick, dark blood coated the grass in a neat circle where his head had lain, and the wife screamed as she saw the back of the man's head as blood gushed, descending to mix with the red and yellow-green grass.


	4. Comes From Behind

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I'm not totally sure if there are any stables across the street from Central Park, I remember looking at a map once and seeing there were, but trying to go back later they kind of disappeared and I haven't been able to find them again. So gonna be taking artistic license on that.

A/N #2: Just wanted to point out that I'm not really an experienced horse rider myself; though I love horses; but I tried to learn everything I could with this story. Still, I may have mistakes, will hope I can beg artistic license on those though!

A/N #3: Definitely need to say thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter, especially since it was a short one! Guest (I was glad to see your review, 'cause it means you want to read more of course. Which as a writer is always good to see!) and Unputdownable (Very glad to see you enjoyed this start to the case. And it's nice to see that you too are interested in seeing how this'll go for Castle and Beckett!). Was nice to see the reviews, and to read them too, so I very much appreciate you both giving that feedback to me!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter comes from the song _Maxwell's Silver Hammer_ by The Beatles, from their album _Abbey Road_.

Comes From Behind

"Is Julia starting to get excited?" Castle asked as he and Beckett walked down the Central Park path through the yellowed leaves their feet kicked ahead of them.

"For Thanksgiving?" Beckett asked after she'd taken a sip of the coffee he'd gotten for her. She smiled when he nodded and said, "She is, they're learning about it in school, she's been telling me every night about the turkeys they've drawn and made, the story of the Pilgrims and the Native Americans. And when I told her how we were going to celebrate she asked if we could count down to Thursday."

"She's never celebrated I'm guessing?" Castle said.

"That's why I want to make this first one the best I can for her," Beckett said, waving her hand in front of her in a sweeping gesture. "Our first as a family."

"Then you still want to celebrate it with us?" Castle said.

"Of course," Beckett said. "I'm looking forward to it actually. What, did you think I just wanted to come over so I wouldn't have to cook? No, Julia's looking forward to it and so am I."

"And your dad?" Castle then inquired.

"He wants to spend the day with his daughter and granddaughter," Beckett said. "But he is looking forward to being with Julia. Thank you for extending the invitation to him."

"Okay, I am sorry I spoke to him instead of letting you tell him, but I wanted to make sure he knew that the invitation was coming from me and not because I invited you and Julia," Castle said quickly to her slightly sarcastic tone.

"I know, he was surprised though, but he's looking forward to it as I said," Beckett said before they reached the crime scene and ducked under the tape that was keeping the crowd and media away from the body. "What've we got?" she called as she saw Lanie with Esposito near the body of a man laying half on and half off the path.

"Caucasian male, in his mid-thirties," Lanie said. "With three GSWs to the back of his head," she then said as she tilted the man's head.

"Tight grouping," Beckett said, kneeling down slightly to see the wounds. "Any ID?"

"Not that we can find," Esposito said. "Guy's got no pockets."

"Who found him?" Beckett asked as she looked around the area.

"A husband and wife riding their bikes on the path," Ryan said, walking over. "The husband, a Mr. Valentin thought the victim was unconscious at first. But when he almost fell over and put his hand on the vic's shoulder to steady himself the head tilted to the side, Mr. Valentin saw the wounds. He called 911 after getting over his initial shock. That was at about 10:45."

"Did they hear any gunshots?" Beckett asked. When Ryan shook his head she nodded and said, "A silencer most likely, being killed here. Though this is Central Park, I'm shocked no one was on the path," she then suggested.

"We haven't gotten anyone to come forward, so unless they do, the killer likely waited for the right moment," Ryan answered.

"Hey, you know who he kind of looks like?" Castle asked, standing up from having been examining the victim's face. "Like-"

"Iker Casillas," Castle, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan all said together.

"Is that who our vic is?" Lanie asked, standing up as she looked at the four in confusion.

"You're right, he does," Beckett said quickly to Castle. "No," she then directed to Lanie. "He's a goalkeeper for the professional soccer team Real Madrid in Spain. Our vic just looks a lot like him… if Casillas was clean shaven." She glanced at Esposito and when she saw the look on his face asked, "What?"

"You know about Casillas, about Real Madrid?" Esposito said incredulously.

"My father's a fan of La Liga," Beckett said simply. "Madrid is his favorite team." When Esposito rolled his eyes slightly she said, "So you're a Barça fan I'm guessing."

"Hell yes," Esposito said. "What about you Castle, you watch soccer?"

"It's a thinking man's sport," Castle said. "Well, if it's a good team. I used to go to a Spanish tapas bar, always had soccer. Got pulled into it."

"Mind if I interrupt your sports chat?" Lanie intruded. When the four looked at her she said, "Thank you, there's a reason why our vic doesn't have pockets."

"Right," Ryan said quickly. "Mr. Valentin-"

Before he could finish, everyone's attention was drawn to the grass where an officer was trying to hold a horse steady as it nearly reared up next to him. Before anyone could say anything, Beckett handed Castle her coffee and strode to the horse.

Slowing down as she neared it, Beckett held her hand out, and let the horse smell it before it shook its head and calmed slightly. "Easy," she murmured under her breath as she pressed her hand to its forehead, pausing to wait for its reaction. When there was none, she gently rubbed his muzzle before grabbing the left cheekpiece of the bridle as she continued to caress its muzzle. "He was riding this horse," she stated as she looked back at the others who were watching her.

"Yeah, apparently there's a stable across the street from where this path ends," Ryan said slowly. "Mr. Valentin said the horse walked up while he was trying to wake up the vic."

Beckett tried to ask if the man who'd found the victim had known who he was, when the horse jerked against her, and she had to hold on tight as she and the officer were dragged with the stallion a few steps back.

"Beckett," Castle started to say, stepping towards her.

"It's okay," Beckett said, looking a little confused. She then told the officer, "Let him go. I've got him." When she was holding onto the horse on her own, she glanced at the victim and suddenly said, "He wasn't shot while he was on the horse."

"How do you know that?" Lanie asked.

Not replying, Beckett gently moved her fingers over the horse's mouth, pressing on it. When she didn't get a reaction she quickly let go of the bridle, and reached for the saddle. "His ankle is swollen, so he was thrown before the gunshots; that's why the horse walked back to its owner; it had calmed down after bolting."

Lanie hurried to the victim's feet and saw what she'd failed to see with the shiny black material of the boots and the right leg neatly tucked underneath the left. "You're right, his ankle was broken," she said, as she felt around the swelling and could tell the bone was broken by the shifting inside it. "What does that have to do with what you're doing?"

"He's a skilled equestrian," Beckett said. "His boots," she snapped out in explanation as she struggled a little with the girth before she was able to unfasten it.

"You need help?" Castle asked, going to her after he'd handed the cups in his hands over to Esposito.

Beckett lifted the saddle off easily and handed it over to the officer who was still standing next to the horse before she discarded the saddle blanket. "His horse wouldn't have thrown him off without a reason, he'd have it too well trained," she said as she saw what it was that was agitating the stallion. "Needle grass," she said as she held up a twisted spike in her hand. "Every gallop this stallion made, it twisted onto its skin until it was inside and it bucked up in reaction." She stepped towards the body and said, "The vic was thrown and as he was likely grabbing at his broken ankle, sitting up, three shots and he was dead. Did you find blood anywhere else in this area?"

"It seems to be concentrated where his head was, we found some splatter surrounding his body, but that was all," Esposito said.

"So someone set this murder up," Beckett said as she put the grass in her hand in an evidence bag a member of the CSU team held open for her. "Collect those, see if we can't get DNA of some kind, though it'll be a long shot. Can you two head to the stables," she said as she touched the muzzle of the stallion as it pressed into her shoulder, whickering heavily suddenly. "See who our vic is and possible enemies he might have?"

"You going to interview the horse?" Esposito joked. The smile fell off his face at Beckett's look, and he said, "Just, just kidding, we'll head over there…"

"So you know a lot about horses?" Castle asked as Ryan and Esposito were walking down the path away from the crime scene.

"A little," Beckett said, holding the cheekpiece on the right of the horse. "What?" she asked at his smile. "What little girl doesn't go through a horse crazy phase? Julia's going through it now actually."

"I never did," Lanie said, looking up from the back of the victim's head. "And that reminds me, congratulations on finally finishing up the adoption process."

"Thanks, it's a relief," Beckett said as she studied the horse.

"What is it?" Castle asked, watching her.

"No blood that I can see on the loin or croup," Beckett replied absently. "And nothing on the flanks either. But there could be some microscopic traces."

"I thought you said he was shot after he got thrown," Castle said.

"I want to make absolutely sure I was right," Beckett said as she motioned to one of the CSU team members. She held the stallion steady as the woman walked over the horse with a magnifying glass, going slowly over every inch. "Anything?"

"I don't see even a speck of black on the hair," the woman said. "And with it being so light you'd be able to see the red black of dried blood."

"Thank you," Beckett said. "So this was definitely planned."

"Crime of passion?" Castle suggested, looking at the stallion. "Maybe his wife thought he was spending too much time with his horse. Decided killing him while he was riding would be the ultimate punishment for that."

"He's not wearing a wedding ring," Lanie called out. "And there's no tan line from one either."

"He never wore one," Castle suggested.

"We'll find out once we know who he is," Beckett replied. "But you have a point about it being a crime of passion, the fact that the killer put those needles indicates that they either wanted the vic to hopefully break his neck; the gun was plan B; or they didn't want to harm the horse."

"Why care about the horse?" Castle asked.

"Because it's worth a lot of money," Beckett said, letting go of the bridle so the stallion could bow its head to the grass. She saw Castle's expression and said, "Come on, you never tried to buy a horse after you first started getting money for your books?"

"I invested in horse racing," Castle said. "Never really thought about buying one, well, for myself."

"Yeah, this is an Andalusian stallion and it's worth… a lot," Beckett said, patting the horse's shoulder as it grazed. "But if the killer wanted the horse-"

"Wouldn't have risked it running away like it did," Castle said, touching the stallion's shoulder as well.

There was a sudden cry from down the path, and Beckett and Castle looked up to see a young woman ducking under the police tape, running to the body. "Ma'am-" Beckett started to say as she ran over to the woman.

"No, please, that's my cousin," the woman sobbed as Beckett stopped her from getting closer to the victim. "Tell me he's not dead!" she begged though she could see the back of her cousin's head and the gunshot wounds.

"I'm sorry," Beckett said, turning her away. She saw Ryan and Esposito running down the path and said, "Do we have an ID?"

"He's Patrick de Alba," Ryan said, sounding out of breath. "She's his cousin, Megan de Alba."

"Okay, Ms. De Alba," Beckett said to the woman. "Can I speak with you over here, please?" she asked, trying to get her away from the body.

"Yes, but, l-let me take Asturias, he was Patrick's horse…" the cousin begged.

Beckett nodded her ascent and followed as the woman grabbed the reins before she paused, seeing the horse was barebacked. "I had to remove the saddle," she told her quickly.

"Did someone put something under the saddle? Did he throw my cousin?" Megan asked.

"He did, please, come with me," Beckett said, trying to draw her away from the crime scene. Luckily the woman let her lead her down the path in the direction of the stables. "Check into our vic," she quickly said to Ryan and Esposito as she passed by them. "Did your cousin come here directly from the stables this morning?" she asked as Megan started to feel around the stallion's back and flanks before checking its hooves.

"Yes, he rode out at about eight, he usually rides for an hour or two," Megan said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Beckett and Castle. "He was born to the saddle, so he could spend a whole day with his horse. But if someone put something under the saddle, then they knew he only could control Asturias so much; he's a difficult horse unless you know how to handle him. They planned to kill him to get him out of the way."

"So he had enemies?" Castle asked. "The horse is valuable I've been told."

"Valuable? He's worth more than the other three Andalusians we own at the stables," Megan replied, rubbing the stallion's shoulder. "And so are the stables. We have fifty horses, and we get a lot of business. But it wasn't so much Patrick had enemies, just people who wanted to get their hands on Asturias. He's fast, incredibly fast, as a dressage and eventing horse he could easily win his rider millions. As a race horse… the same."

"A race horse? I've never heard of the breed being used for that," Beckett said, looking up from her pad of paper.

"I know, that's why he was Patrick's pride and joy, he was faster than any horse we'd ever had," Megan said. "And he had offers, from multiple parties, individuals, groups, they all wanted the horse."

"Did he ever agree to sell it?" Castle asked though he sensed the answer already.

"No, it was his horse, our _abuelito_… our grandfather bred him eight years ago, and sent him specially for my cousin from Spain," Megan said. "Patrick trained Asturias, at first for dressage competitions, but when he saw his speed, he kept him for himself." She covered her face with her hand and shook it saying, "He told me there were some threats, but I didn't take him seriously. It's just a horse, but now that he's dead… Asturias killed him as much as whoever shot him."

* * *

"So Patrick de Alba," Beckett said as she placed the vic's DMV picture on the murder board. "Thirty-four years old and the owner of Green Hills Stables and fifty horses."

"Pretty impressive at that age to have that many horses," Castle commented as he watched her writing what they had learned from the victim's cousin.

"Well, if he was getting horses from family then it makes it a lot easier," Beckett said. "You know, I've heard of Green Hills," she said, pointing to a picture of the stable compound they'd gotten. "The brand on the horses is pretty recognizable, a g surrounded by an s and i."

"S and i?" Castle asked.

"Spain and Ireland, apparently that's where the de Alba family is from," Beckett commented absently as she set the picture of the Andalusian stallion on the board. She glanced back at him and saw the questioning look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"You've ridden horses before haven't you?" Castle asked. When she started to speak he quickly said, "I had a feeling when you calmed down the horse earlier. You were seriously into it weren't you? You even recognized de Alba's boots as being equestrian. I bet you've even learned dressage." He then noticed the expression on her face and asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry; I thought you were coughing up a fur ball in Irish. I have some experience with horses," Beckett said, going to her desk and setting down her notepad. "And I happen to subscribe to _Equestrian Magazine_."

"How come I've never seen that at your place?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Good question, look into that," Beckett said as she saw Esposito was walking towards them. "Did you find anything out?"

"A number of things," Esposito said. "First that our vic was not married, apparently there isn't even a girlfriend that anyone knows of. Second he had a routine, a lot of the people that got to the crime scene before the first responders say they've seen him on that horse at the same time almost every day, the horse was pretty recognizable."

"So the killer knew about that routine, but with so many people knowing it, it does nothing to narrow our list of suspects," Beckett said in slight frustration. "Anything else?"

"Ryan's looking into our vic's financials, and if there's anything about the stables that might give us a motive," Esposito said. "Something I'm wondering though."

"What?" Beckett asked as she and Castle looked at the detective at the same time.

"How the hell could you calm down that horse so well, thought it was going to take you and Officer Thomas down before it ran off," Esposito replied. "What're you, the-"

"If you ever call me the horse whisperer, I will shoot out your knee. Take your pick," Beckett said simply as she knew what he'd been about to say.

"Sorry," Esposito said easily, quickly since he knew that she was serious. "So you know _El Clásico_ is coming up."

"I'm aware," Beckett said, looking at the murder board. "Should be a good game, Madrid is in good shape this season."

"Yeah, but they're still three points behind Barça," Esposito said. "And I'm going to guess that after this game on Sunday, they're going to be even further behind."

Beckett didn't reply for a moment, but when she did she kept her eyes on the picture of the stables and said, "I beg to differ, the Meringues have some of the best players in the world. Ramos, Ronaldo, Xavi Alonso, and that's not to mention Casillas."

"Come on, you've got Messi, Iniesta, Fabregas," Esposito said in exasperation. "Wait, you weren't kidding about being a fan. Meringues?"

"I told you, my dad is a big fan," Beckett said, turning. "Has been since he went to Spain after Franco died. Saw some games and became a fan of Real Madrid, and I did as well since he would watch them with me when I was younger. Can you look into the grandfather in Spain; see if there's anything you can find that could pertain there to our murder?"

"Alright, but one last thing," Esposito said. "How about a little wager on the match between Barça and Los Blancos?"

"What kind of wager?" Beckett asked.

"Fifty," Esposito said as Ryan approached them.

"Fine," Beckett said. "But I hope you actually have the fifty to back that up with, because Los Blancos have won two of the past three _Clásicos_."

"I'm good for it, and Barça is ready for it," Esposito said as he and Beckett shook hands.

"Actually, think I can get in on that bet?" Castle asked, standing up.

"You're with her?" Esposito asked. "Come on bro, Madrid?"

"I've seen both teams play, and I'm agreeing with her. Madrid's won 90 of them to Barcelona's 76," Castle said.

"I'll bet an extra fifty with you man," Ryan said to Esposito before they bumped fists. "I know both teams are great, but you gotta love Messi and Piqué."

"Great, Sunday we'll have this all settled, hopefully our case will be finished long before the match," Beckett said. "Because I would like to spend Thanksgiving with my family and not running down leads."

"Right," Esposito said before he turned to walk back to his desk.

"Anything?" Beckett asked Ryan.

"Yeah, financial wise, our vic was sort of well off," he answered. He handed a file to her and said, to Castle and Beckett's confused expressions, "He earned a lot of money with the stables, but he spent a good chunk of it on something… I couldn't really get what it was as, the payments to this account from the same bank was just a number, so someone else."

"It's for horses," Beckett said quickly as she looked at the amounts. "And not just any horses, good breeds too. I'm seeing some purchases for Thoroughbreds, Lusitanos… I'm surprised he wasn't so heavily in debt."

"Uh, that's where his second account comes in," Ryan said, looking a little taken aback by what she'd said. He handed Beckett another file and said, "Turns out he let his horse Astute-"

"Asturias," Beckett and Castle said at the same time.

"Yeah, that, he let it out to breed," Ryan said.

"Maybe there's an unsatisfied customer," Castle suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that," Esposito called from his desk. As the three turned to him he walked over and said, "Just checked on the stables, thinking maybe his grandfather owned them. Well, turns out his grandfather passed away last year, and the farm he had went to a third party. And with the Green Hills Stables, turns out that there should be a will from our vic, stating who will get ownership of it. But the will is missing, and that leaves it completely up for grabs. Put in a call to de Alba's lawyer and according to him, our vic's cousin told him she assumed that the stables were going to her in the event of his death."

"What if she was wrong?" Castle quickly said, turning to Beckett. "And all of that at the crime scene was an act to make sure that the will; with whomever it was that ended up getting the stables; was lost."

"She must have learned who it actually is," Beckett said. "And it was not her. That gives us motive." She then turned to Ryan and Esposito and told them, "Bring her in, and let her know we have a lot more we want to know about her cousin and his stables."


	5. In Your Saddle

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I really want to point out that I know little to nothing about guns, so my information may be wrong, but I tried to be somewhat accurate though it's not a subject I wanted to really research in detail. But did want to put out an apology for any mistakes I may have concerning that!

A/N #2: Also should put another reminder that I'm not an investigator by profession, just to make sure, though I know my readers are aware of that, just want to cover my bases, just in case.

A/N #3: Want to make sure my reviewers know how thankful I am, since they reviewed the last chapter. Guest (Was really nice to read your review, 'cause you saw something that I did when I was planning out this story; that Beckett would hide something like her experience with horses. It's why I wrote it like that, because for some reason I can see her not really sharing with Castle that. So I am glad you liked that. And great that what I've written with the plot are twists for you that you can't guess, very nice to see that for me as a writer!) and Unputdownable (For the beginning of your review, I put in the first A/N, and you're right, though it was a mistake I made 'cause I don't know much about guns, so I was sorta guessing there. I am glad that you like the way the team is interacting with each other, since I like the way they do on the show, try to write that part well too). So thanks to you both for the reviews, they were a lot of fun to read and I appreciated them so much, knowing you took the time to send them to me!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter comes from the song _All You Horse Riders_ by Paul McCartney from his remastered album _McCartney II_.

In Your Saddle

"Ms. de Alba," Beckett said as she and Castle entered the room where the victim's cousin was sitting at the interrogation table.

"I don't understand why you brought me here," Megan said quickly. "I told you everything I knew."

"Actually we have a few more questions for you, concerning your cousin's stables," Beckett said as she and Castle sat across from her. "First, you're an employee of his aren't you?"

"Yes," Megan replied. "But I've been working with Patrick since I was fifteen and he was eighteen when he took over the stables after his father passed away."

"Do you have any idea who would benefit from his death?" Castle asked.

"I told you about all those people who want to get their hands on Asturias," Megan said. "They would all likely want him dead. But it wouldn't help if my cousin has a will."

"You don't know for sure?" Beckett asked, glancing at Castle in slight surprise.

"He never mentioned one really," Megan said. "We never thought he'd need to worry about the stables. I guess that was a pretty stupid idea considering how everything's gone."

"So I guess you don't mind if I ask what you were doing around the time your cousin saddled his horse at 8 this morning?" Beckett inquired.

"I saddled his horse," Megan said slowly. "Oh god, you don't think I did something to Asturias to make him throw my cousin do you? I would never hurt an animal like that. And I would never want my cousin dead. He was like a brother to me, we grew up together."

"We'll need to check on that," Beckett said.

"You mentioned other parties wanting your cousin's horse," Castle said. "Are you sure you don't know who they were?"

"Not really," Megan said. "Patrick was pretty quiet about that, and he kept it to himself. But they would all have to be pretty wealthy, I'm sure you know Detective that he's not a cheap nag."

"I've noticed," Beckett said. "Did he have dealings in the past with any of these individuals besides them wanting to get his horse?"

"I guess he could have. It's possible they could have ridden some of our other horses, or else used our stallions for breeding with their horses," Megan said. "I think you might want to look at those that used Asturias, but that number's pretty small. My cousin didn't like to have other people using his horse like that."

"Then why did he?" Castle asked.

"I'm not sure, but when he did allow Asturias to be used as a breeder, he would set up with whoever had requested the stallion in the past," Megan said. "Which I always thought was so strange, but… he always told me it was necessary, not something I needed to worry about."

"We're going to need to search your cousin's office at the stables," Beckett said. "I'm assuming that's where he kept all his records."

"Dealing with his horses, yes. And he kept that office locked, so you'll have to break down the door because I have no idea where he kept the key," Megan said. "But please, search all you like, I need to know who did this to Patrick."

* * *

"You think she's the shooter?" Castle asked Beckett as the vic's cousin was led over to holding to await her alibi being confirmed.

"No, I don't think she's the saboteur either," Beckett answered as she turned to walk over to her desk. "Espo," she called to the detective who was walking up to them. "Anything coming from Spain?"

"No, I looked into any connections besides our vic's grandfather's farm, but nothing," Esposito replied. "And after his grandfather died there's no kind of contact between the stables here and the farms there."

"Okay, I need CSU to go to de Alba's office at the stables, see if there are any records of the people that used his horse as a breed stallion," Beckett told him.

"Got it," Esposito said, going to his desk.

"So our investigation looks like it's going to stay here in the country," Beckett said a little absently as she looked at the board. "Which is a relief, I don't want to deal with the FBI at this point."

Castle glanced over at Esposito who was leaving, and looked over at the room where Ryan was looking at the security footage. "Beckett," he said then, watching her. "Do you think I might be able to ask you something?"

"It's possible, but whether or not I'll answer is another matter," Beckett said, turning to him. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking your interest in horses is a lot more than just riding for fun," Castle said. "Come on, what's there to be ashamed of?" he said as she rolled her eyes. "Just tell me and you know I'll stop bothering you about this."

"I'll pass," Beckett said firmly. "But you're welcome to try and guess, usually turns out to be pretty entertaining when you come up with crazy ideas about me since you're always way off."

"Boyfriend?" Castle asked. "A rider who you liked, you tried to get his attention doing dress… riding horses very fancy."

"Fancy?" Beckett asked as she sat at her desk. "I don't think so. And why do you always guess a past boyfriend first? Shouldn't that be the last thing you want to hear from me?"

"Guys, I've got the footage from the stables set to this morning," Ryan said as he walked up to them. "Should take a look."

Glancing at Beckett with slightly wide eyes, Castle got up to follow her, wondering if the detective had heard them. But Ryan walked into the room ahead of them without a word and he breathed an inward sigh of relief, seeing the same expression on his girlfriend's face he knew was on his own.

When Beckett and Castle had joined him, Ryan pressed a button on the remote and pointed to the middle of the screen. "That's our vic," he said.

"And Ms. de Alba is with him," Beckett said. "He's watching her put the saddle on," she said as the victim was putting on his equestrian boots and laughing with his cousin. "Wait, who's that?" she said, seeing someone appear at the top of the screen, the entrance to the stable.

"I can't zoom in," Ryan said, peering at the figure. "It's too far back."

"Whoever it is they're going out to talk to him," Castle said. "Why didn't she mention that?"

"It might have slipped her mind," Beckett said absently as she kept her eye on the footage. "And it looks like her alibi checks out…" she said as a figure came out of the shadows and stood at the stallion's side, blocking the saddle. "That's the killer," she said suddenly.

"How can you tell?" Ryan asked.

"Go back and pause as they turn," Beckett said. When he had done so, she pointed to the hip of the figure in a mask and hood. "You can see the glint here on the silencer." She left then, hurrying out of the room to head to lockup, hearing someone walking after her. "Ms. de Alba," she said when she reached the cell the young woman was in. "You failed to mentioned that you were interrupted saddling the horse this morning."

"What?" Megan asked in confusion. "Oh, wait," she breathed as her expression changed to realization. "That's right, one of the students; we have two instructors in show jumping and dressage at the stables; he came up to us, wanted to show us some of the new tack that he got. Actually, I hadn't finished saddling Asturias when we'd gone to see and I didn't check his hooves either before letting Patrick go which I always do."

"What's the student's name?" Beckett asked.

"Philip Gregorian," Megan said.

Turning to go back to watch the security footage, Beckett stepped around Castle and handed a piece of paper with the name on it to Ryan who had been a little behind them. "Try and contact him, see if he corroborates her story."

"Should check and see if he's lying, he might have distracted them for her," Castle said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at the cells.

"Check," Beckett said when Ryan looked at her. When he had left, she went back to the TV and played the footage again, watching as the killer soon slipped away into the shadows and she sighed, something bothering her.

"I'm wondering," Castle said slowly, watching her for a moment. When she looked at him he said, "That horse was pretty jumpy while Officer Thomas was holding it earlier. But just now, when the shooter was putting those needles under its saddle, it didn't even flinch. Does that say something about the killer? What kind of person needs to be able to handle that stallion?"

"An experienced rider that knows horses very well," Beckett said. She watched as Megan and their vic came back inside the stable, and the woman finished adjusting the saddle before the vic rode off.

"I just got off the phone with Philip Gregorian," Ryan said, coming inside the room ten minutes later. "And according to him, he asked our vic and Ms. de Alba to look at his new equipment, since they all are very much interested with horses and things like that. I did a quick check on his financials, in case there might be any large, unexplained deposits into his account, and he's clean."

"And the tack that Ms. de Alba was talking about? Any evidence of him paying for that?" Beckett asked.

"There are two recent purchases, from about a week ago that stood out to me," Ryan answered. "I was able to find out what they were for. First was an English saddle, nine hundred and thirty dollars," he said, reading off a piece of paper. "And second was for a bridle, one hundred and thirty dollars. According to Mr. Gregorian, he received them yesterday. Does that sound like the right amount though?" When Beckett nodded he looked slightly confused and said, "For a saddle and what goes around the horse's head?"

"It can go higher," Beckett said. "Equestrian tack can get pretty expensive, especially the saddle. Must have been high end. Okay, so I think we can let Ms. de Alba go, this clears her. But we're back at square one." Her phone rang, and she reached into her pocket, putting it on speakerphone when she saw that it was Esposito. "Did you find something?" she asked.

"We got a list of the people that used that horse for breeding," Esposito said on the other end. "But also found something else, an IOU to the CEO of the Manhattan South Bank, Kenneth Black."

"What does the IOU say exactly?" Beckett asked.

"The victim was going to give the stables to him," Esposito said.

"See if you can find any financial papers," Beckett said. "He obviously kept whatever debt he was in a secret." She hung up the phone and looked at Ryan saying, "Castle and I will go talk with Mr. Black. Try and see if you can look into any large amounts of money going into and out of the bank, I get the feeling our vic hid his identity there."

Once Ryan had left, Castle looked at Beckett and asked, "Would an IOU negate whoever the vic left the stables to in his will?"

"No," Beckett said. "Which means Mr. Black is definitely a person of interest. Come on Castle, I'd like to see what the CEO of a bank wants with fifty horses just outside Central Park."

* * *

"Are you Detective Beckett?" a young woman asked as Beckett and Castle walked up to her desk.

"Yes, we're here to speak with Mr. Black," Beckett said.

"I'll take you in," the woman said, standing up. She knocked on the door and when called in opened it, saying, "The detective from the NYPD sir, and her partner."

"Come in, please," Mr. Black said standing up. "What is it I can help you with," he said as he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"We're here because someone you're acquainted with, Patrick de Alba, was shot this morning in Central Park," Beckett said, choosing to remain standing.

"What?" Black asked in shock. "I just saw him yesterday. Was his horse harmed in any way?"

Glancing at Beckett; since she hadn't said whether de Alba had survived or died; Castle said, "Mr. de Alba was murdered Mr. Black."

"Yes, I guessed from what she said," Black snapped, looking at Castle momentarily before looking back at Beckett. "But the horse was fine."

"It is," Beckett said shortly, a little disconcerted with the way the CEO was looking at her, reminding her too much of Harris. "We're here to talk to you about your relationship with Mr. de Alba."

"Oh, he was a member of the bank," Black said, waving his hand as he sat down, looking pointedly up at Beckett. "And struggling to keep out of debt, so he was taking out pretty substantial loans."

"From you or the bank," Castle said, standing up to try and get the man to look away from his girlfriend; perturbed with the way he kept staring at her.

"To me directly," Black said. "I had an interest in the stables, my wife enjoys horses. And it was also a very lucrative business, allowing New Yorkers to ride such beautiful horses in the park."

"What did he need with the loans? And was he paying you back?" Beckett asked.

"I never asked him what the money was for, something about horses; I didn't pay him much mind when he said that, I knew he was a great horseman. He would know what he was doing," Black said, waving his hand. "And he wasn't exactly paying me back. You see, I planned to take those stables from him, so to make sure I could get them; legally mind you; I asked for fairly large interest along with the amount of the loans."

"In the hopes that he would give you the stables in exchange for you forgiving his debt?" Castle asked.

"Of course, but now I suppose I can just call in my chit, and take those stables as mine," Black replied.

"Actually there might be a problem with that," Beckett said. "It turns out that Mr. de Alba had a will, and it states who gets the stables."

"And you honestly think I would let whoever that person is to take my stables without a fight?" Black said in amusement. "I can easily sue them, and I can afford decent enough lawyers that I know I'd win. Now I think I've said enough, thank you for visiting Detective, Mr. Castle."

Taking the cue, Beckett turned and left, waiting until they were outside the offices of the bank and waiting at the elevators to say, "Pretty smug."

"Kind of a douche too," Castle said. "You think he may be involved? The way he talked in there, he was giving a pretty good reason for why killing the victim would be pretty stupid for him."

"That doesn't mean he'd win the suit if he had to take the owner to court," Beckett said as they stepped inside the car. "But I think we need to take a closer look at Mr. Black." She took out her phone and called Ryan, telling him once he'd answered, "Can you look into the financials of Kenneth Black. Check and see if he was getting payments from the vic and also if he paid a large sum of money to someone or an untraceable party recently, maybe a week before today."

"You know he could be the killer," Castle said when she had hung up. "Instead of risking a payment showing up on his financials, he did the job himself."

"It's safer that way," Beckett conceded. "But honestly, I'm not sure he's the kind of guy to do that. He seems more the kind to keep his hands clean and pay off whoever will take his money. And it would depend if he's a good horseman."

"Still, his motive is pretty big," Castle said. "It was nice of him to supply it for us."

"It was, but I'm going to need more than that if I hope to build some kind of a case against him," Beckett replied.

"I'm hoping you can too," Castle said before they stepped out into the building's lobby.

* * *

"Has anything come up?" Beckett asked as she and Castle walked up to Ryan.

"Nothing suspicious in terms of Black being a murderer," the detective said as he stood up from his desk. "But there were loans to the victim, and payments from him as well. The loans were substantial, about fifty to seventy thousand, and frequently," he said as he handed Beckett a file. "And the payments were a lot smaller."

"Five thousand and only every other week," Beckett said. "Okay, so he knew he was never going to get paid back. But the vic was never in debt besides these loans."

"He likely knew he would have been," Castle said, going to the murder board, Beckett and Ryan following him. "Somehow Black found out that Mr. de Alba needed the money, and he offered; out of the goodness of his heart," he ended sarcastically. "To front him the money for whatever he needed it for in return for an IOU on the stables. I have to wonder though; did the vic know that Black was planning for him to never come up with the money in full?"

"We would need to talk to his cousin," Beckett said. "Call her, and ask her if there's no one else, friends since they both are alone here in NYC, who would know about his loans and the IOU to Black," she said to Ryan. She looked into the file as he left, and said, "It looks like the first loan was about seven months ago. Our vic was able to pay the first time about two weeks after that, but it would have taken him years to get the amount paid in full… if he had stopped getting loans."

"How often did he take them?" Castle asked, turning from the board.

"About twice a month," Beckett said. She grabbed a file that was on her desktop then, and paged through it before she said, "I just realized there should be a record of it in de Alba's financials, but nothing in the amount of fifty thousand or more."

"Whatever he needed that money for, he probably needed cash, a lot of it," Castle said. "And with cash, of course it would be a lot harder to trace. But I don't get the feeling it's something like drugs."

"That would be a logical conclusion," Beckett said, sitting down. "But it doesn't work for this guy. He spent a large amount on horses; his other purchases are necessities and his equestrian clothes and tack. The Windsor boots alone are a pretty big purchase. Anyways, all of that is here on record. Ryan," she called to the detective who was on the phone. "Are you talking to the cousin?" When he nodded she said, "Ask if he was acting strange lately, try and subtly ask about drugs."

"Windsor boots?" Castle asked when Beckett looked at him.

"His boots he was wearing," Beckett replied, standing up and pointing them out as she stepped up to the board. "The cut of them makes them pretty amazing for control. Always wanted a pair, but at nearly a thousand a pair… a little out of my budget. Especially since I'm raising a child and trying to put money away for her for college still."

"So I'm getting the idea you were definitely an equestrian," Castle said, walking to her. "The expression on your face just now really points to that. Pretty sexy too."

"The boots?" Beckett asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"No, you, but those are nice boots," Castle said. "I don't have much experience with riding horses; I did some of the equestrian events at the Olympics last summer, but I know good footwear when I see it."

"Not footwear, equipment," Beckett replied.

"Speaking of that, is there any chance you have a pair of pants like those?" Castle asked.

"And if I said yes, would there be any chance of them staying on me longer than a minute?" Beckett queried, slightly smirking at him before she turned to her desk and picked up the financials of Black.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes too?" Castle said sitting in his chair.

"Very," Beckett said, looking at him questioningly.

"I'd like to see how you ride a horse," Castle said. "I've already made up my mind you're incredibly good at it. Plus it would be interesting to see you in those pants and boots."

Beckett only nodded, looking up and seeing that Ryan was walking towards them. "Did you find out anything from her?" she asked.

"Not much," Ryan said. "First she was pretty insulted I asked about drugs, he was never into that, actually never drank according to her."

"Never? Hard to believe that," Castle commented.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't think any of his friends would know about his debt or why he constantly needed so much money," Ryan said. "He was apparently very introverted-"

"More into his horses than people, I've met people like that," Beckett said with a nod.

"And didn't know too many people. I've got some names, a John Starkey and Robert Finn," Ryan finished, looking at the piece of paper he was holding. "I looked into them while I was still talking to our vic's cousin, but nothing really popped for me."

"We'll have to interview them," Beckett said.

"And she had no idea exactly why he was taking out money, it doesn't add up with their purchases of horses," Ryan said. "However, in the past seven months, when he was taking out loans, de Alba was acting a little more high strung than normal."

"Did she know why?" Castle asked.

"No clue," Ryan said, shaking his head. "She says if there's anything about those loans, it's likely in the papers that were in his office that Esposito took with him."

"Speaking of Espo," Beckett said as she saw him walking over to the room with a box, two officers behind him holding boxes as well. "All that's from our vic?" she asked as she walked over with Castle and Ryan following.

"Everything he had in his office," Esposito said, setting his box on the table. "Thanks LT, Thomas," he said to the officers as they set their boxes down. "Our vic's cousin was very helpful."

"You tried to ask her out didn't you?" Ryan asked as Castle and Beckett started to look at the files in one of the boxes.

"She's apparently in a serious relationship," Esposito said. When Ryan raised his eyebrows he said, "With her girlfriend of six years."

"Oh, sorry man," Ryan said.

"Yeah, she was there, she mentioned something about a stable in Totowa," Esposito said, getting Beckett's and Castle's attention. "Thought that might have to deal with this other bank Ryan texted me about."

"Did his cousin know about it?" Beckett asked.

"Only that he was looking to buy it," Esposito said. "Something about training horses, he was keeping that quiet but she had no idea why he would do that. She kept saying they were like brother and sister; think she's pretty hurt he'd keep anything from her and she got upset as we kept talking."

"Whatever it was had to have been pretty bad," Castle said, glancing at Beckett for a moment. "Considering he was shot in the middle of Central Park in broad daylight."

"Esposito," Beckett said then. "Can you check and see if there's anything on the ballistics?"

"Sure," he said. "You don't want my help with this?"

"We've got it for now," Beckett said. "I want to see if they were able to get a caliber for those bullets." After Esposito had left, she looked down at the file she was holding and sat in the chair next to her. "These are going back about five years," she said, seeing they were the accounts for the stables. "What year do you have?" she asked Castle.

"This year," Castle said, handing her the file he was holding. "But it's just accounts."

"Maybe the loans will show up here," Ryan said, leaving suddenly. He returned with the files they'd gotten previously of the vic's financials, and handed Beckett the one of Black's.

Setting the paper with the dates she had on the accounts in front of her, Beckett quickly scanned the pages, then shook her head. "No, there's nothing close to the amounts that he was borrowing here. What's in that other box?" she asked Ryan.

"Files… wait, sealed envelopes," Ryan began before he looked inside the file. He handed one to Beckett and took another as Castle jumped up to look inside the box.

Breaking the seal, Beckett pulled out some papers, and saw they were official looking papers, but were in Spanish. "Esposito!" she called out.

"Yeah, the bullets were .22s," Esposito said, hurrying inside the room. "What's that?" he asked as he took the paper that Beckett held towards him.

"I need you to tell us," Beckett replied.

"It's a transfer of money to a bank in Madrid, Spain," Esposito read. "To a Jaime Cruz, for a horse."

"Why the hell would that be sealed?" Beckett said. "Castle?" she asked, seeing he was looking at a paper in surprise.

"It's… this one has the word _sangre_," Castle said. "And I don't think it's talking about the bloodline of a horse."

Taking the letter, Esposito read out loud, "_Mr. de Alba, if you do not pay, you will regret signing away Asturias and our other horses. If you do not give us the stables, we will take them by force._" He looked up at the others as he set down the letter and said, "This was dated three months ago."

"When is that transfer?" Beckett asked, hurrying over to all the financial papers.

"It's in May," Castle said, looking at the paper.

"There's no record of money going to-" Beckett said in confusion, checking both dates against the account for their vic. She cut herself off abruptly and then said, "Is the amount for sixty thousand?"

"Yeah, why?" Castle asked.

"Because that money, the exact same date, is here on Mr. Black's financials, to an account number," Beckett said.

They headed over to Beckett's desk, where the men looked on as she typed in the account number.

"It's an account in his own bank," Castle read over her shoulder.

"He set it up as a front," Esposito said.

Beckett pulled up another program, and put in the name Jaime Cruz before she said, "He's a criminal, two counts of manslaughter in Spain, while he was with the army in that country. Five counts of rape…" She paused and hesitated slightly before continuing saying, "He shot two of those rape victims, three times in a tight grouping both times. Apparently it was his sniper training that allowed him to do it from such a long distance away from the victims in those murders."

"Does it have the caliber of the guns he used?" Ryan asked, sharing a glance with Esposito at her hesitation.

"A .22, issued to him by the army," Beckett said. "According to this he moved here to NYC about six years ago, but there's no real record of him after that except for this money."

"He could be a hit man," Castle said.

"He's connected with the Vicente crime family in Spain," Esposito said. "They have a branch here in NYC and New Jersey."

"So Black got tired of waiting for the stables, and he decided to speed up the process by hiring Cruz to kill him," Castle said. "But the time when he transferred the money seems wrong."

"It does," Beckett said. "Especially since Cruz was in Spain at the time." She was looking through Cruz's financials and said, "He took some of the money out while he was there, but most of it is still intact." She turned in her chair and said to Ryan and Esposito, "Go to Cruz's address, bring him in and we'll get Black, they're our persons of interest now." When the two detectives had left she turned to Castle and said, "It might turn out to be him after all, he's just not the triggerman," referring to Black.

"It depends if Cruz is a good horseman now," Castle said, grabbing his coat as he followed her to the elevator. "Okay?" he asked when they were relatively alone.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, pressing the button, though the motion was more of a stab, hoping the movement didn't betray her emotions to him. "We're bringing Black down though," she told him as they stepped into the car

"Yeah, I am so looking forward to that," Castle said, the doors closing in front of them.


	6. Leads To Your Door

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Again, wanna reiterate that my knowledge of guns is poor, at this point I have a caliber but not sure what kind of gun would be used for that, so going to be vague in describing it when I need to from here on in.

A/N #2: Have to say my appreciation to my reviewer for the last chapter, Unputdownable. Am very happy to see you like how this case is shaping up so far; have to admit it's sometimes hard to get that part down, so to see you saying that was very nice. Really nice to read what you thought and definitely want to say thanks for you taking the time out of your day to do that for me!

A/N #: The title of this chapter comes from the song _The Long and Winding Road_ by The Beatles on their album _Let It Be_.

Leads To Your Door

"I'm surprised Detective," Black said as Beckett walked inside the interrogation room. "I didn't realize that you wanted to see me again. I'm touched."

"Don't be," Beckett said, trying to lose her urge to punch the conceited smirk on the man's face as Castle walked in behind her. She felt a brief sense of satisfaction as Black frowned at him and said, "Sit down Mr. Black, there are a few things we need to speak about."

"Look, I told you everything I know," Black said, glancing briefly at Castle before turning to Beckett.

"Not everything actually," Castle said. "Obviously she wouldn't bring you here if you had."

"What?" Black asked sharply.

"We have discovered these," Beckett said, laying out the threatening letter and the money transfer to Spain on the table, both in their own evidence bags. "And we have picked up Jaime Cruz; he's being questioned right now. So would you care to explain at all why we have a dead body, the Green Hills Stables; which you told us you want badly; up for grabs and also a sharpshooter, handy with a small caliber gun, who has sixty thousand dollars from you?"

"I'm assuming this is where I should likely call for a lawyer, what you think I would do," Black said, glancing at the two before his gaze went back to Beckett. "Since you obviously think I killed de Alba. However, I'd rather clear my name with you Detective. First, this letter? I had no choice but to threaten him in some way, and it seemed a letter was the best way to do it."

"So you did write it," Castle said, trying to get the man to look at anything else but Beckett since his gaze never wavered from her.

"My secretary did, I can't speak a word of Spanish, let alone write it," Black said simply. "Though I told her it was just a joke before she wrote it for me. But I had to get his attention off of me."

"He knew you were trying to get the stables from him by gouging him?" Beckett said.

"Most likely if he somehow got a hold of this," Black said, tapping the transfer paper.

"And what exactly is this money for?" Beckett queried.

"There something you should understand," Black said, leaning across the table. "I'm married, but my wife and I aren't exactly… seeing eye to eye these days. She decided we needed a break, claiming it would make our marriage stronger once she returned. So she decided on Spain; I mentioned to you she likes horses, well, she loves Spanish breeds, especially the Andalusians. So she went there to buy one, or so she told me."

"I still don't see where Mr. Cruz comes in," Beckett said.

"I had a feeling this was actually a vacation for her to meet her lover, or find a lover, I didn't know. But something along those lines," Black said. "And I'm pretty tired of this marriage and more than ready to get out of it. So a friend of mine suggested Cruz, who's actually a PI, specifically he investigates cheating wives. And he really could care less about being in other countries; he goes where he needs to go. He's the best. So I paid him to follow my wife, see if there was anything I could use in a divorce."

"Sixty thousand for that?" Castle asked incredulously.

"I said he's the best," Black said condescendingly. "So I had to pay. Plus with him working in another country, rates go significantly up. And it was worth every penny, turns out my wife has two lovers, flight attendants for Iberia Airlines. So I've filed for divorce and within a short amount of time I'm hoping, I'll be a free man," he said as he leaned back in his chair, gazing at Beckett. "But I didn't kill de Alba; it would be pretty stupid of me to do so when all I want is the stables."

"You told us you want to get the stables for your wife," Beckett said. "But you just said you filed for divorce."

Black frowned at that and seemed to be thinking before he finally said, "I'd like them for myself, I-"

"You realize you took a little too long to answer," Castle pointed out. "Kinda tells us you're lying."

Sneering at him, Black said, "Fine, I have a mistress, she's threatening to leave me, and she loves horses, so I figured I give her the stables, we stay together." He then said, "Where did you find this?" pointing to the transfer paper.

"With some papers of the victim's," Beckett said after a moment of hesitation.

"You should realize he had these because he's trying to blackmail me," Black replied. "He was trying to," he corrected himself. "I'm guessing he knew what I was trying to do with those loans, and it was becoming a little bit of a crisis with him. He wanted something that would allow him to get money off me scot free so he could spend on that farm."

"What farm?" Beckett asked, sharing a look with Castle.

"You didn't know about it? He must have been keeping that secret," Black said. "I eventually looked into where the money was going, just to make sure if it was something illegal and I could blackmail him for the stables. But I saw that there weren't any records of it, so I asked him about it. Went to the stables and discovered that he was arguing with another man inside his office."

"When was this?" Beckett asked.

"Two days ago," Black said. "Something about horses, so I pressured him when I went in to talk to him, ask what the hell was going on. He wouldn't talk at first, but finally when I threatened to stop the loans he mentioned the guy was Victor Lake, and he had a horse ranch upstate, at the edge of Stony Point."

"Did he say anything else?" Castle said.

"No, that was all I could get out of him, since he threatened me with going public about the fact I have a mistress," Black said. "So really, I'm not a killer, and I didn't hire Cruz for that, you can look into it. You should look into that guy though, he sounded pretty pissed off the way they argued."

"Mr. Black, I wouldn't advise leaving the city at this point," Beckett said, taking the evidence and standing up as she knew he likely wasn't their killer or had hired anyone. "You're still a person of interest until we can clear Mr. Cruz."

"You'll be doing that very quickly," Black said, reaching into his blazer and holding a business card out to her. "In case you need to contact me again, without deadweight here," he said, gesturing to Castle as she looked at him in confusion.

Beckett didn't say a word, just turned and walked out of the room, turning to Castle. "Still a jackass, but-"

"Not the killer, or who orchestrated it," Castle said with a nod when Esposito and Ryan came out of the other interrogation room.

"I don't think he's our guy," Esposito said. "Said he was looking into Black's wife and he doesn't carry a gun with that kind of caliber; that was when he was back in the army."

"Yeah, Black confirmed why he gave him sixty thousand," Beckett said. "What's his alibi for this morning?"

"He was… paying off a companion," Ryan said slowly. "Gave us the number of the escort company she's with."

"Check that out and if the woman confirms it, cut him loose," Beckett told Esposito. "Ryan, Black told us two days ago he saw our vic and a man named Victor Lake arguing about his farm in Stony Point. See what you can find on him. I'm going to call Lanie, see if she has anything."

When Beckett had walked towards her desk, Castle began to follow her when Ryan called him back. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the troubled look on the detective's face, and the angry expression on Esposito's.

"Can't let her talk to Cruz man," Esposito said first. "We had to bring up the murders he committed back in Spain."

"He said he was justified… he's a misogynistic bastard," Ryan said. "And if she kind of had a moment reading about a rape earlier…"

"Yeah, well, I'll try and warn you if she mentions talking with him again," Castle said as he glanced over at her as she spoke on the phone. "But there's only so much I can do."

"She listens to you a lot more than she does to us bro," Esposito said.

"And you're creative," Ryan said as his partner went to his desk. "You'll think of something."

Castle nodded before he walked to Beckett and sat down next to her as she was writing something down, still on the phone to Lanie. "Anything?" he asked.

"Nothing that we would need to go down and see the body," Beckett said. "She confirmed I was right, his ankle was broken in the fall. Bone actually would have broken through his skin if the boots he had on weren't so tight. And the shots were very quick, but after the first one our vic was dead, the two other shots were just-"

"Overkill, done out of anger," Castle said. "So a crime of passion."

"But well thought out," Beckett pointed out. "One thing though," she said, going onto her computer. "Take a look at this," she said, opening a picture before she turned the screen to him.

"The shooter was at a high angle," Castle said, seeing the picture was a diagram of the back of the victim's head and there were dotted lines from each bullet wound. "Basketball player?"

"I don't think so," Beckett said. "Lanie said he or she would have to be about nine, ten feet tall."

"A tree," Castle said quickly. "The shooter was waiting in a tree; de Alba really should not have had a routine that set in stone."

"I think it was more opportunity," Beckett said, standing up. "The horse could have thrown him anywhere in the park."

"So the killer got lucky when and where it happened," Castle said.

"Incredibly lucky," Beckett said.

"So let's say it's the farm owner," Castle said. "He wants the horse, Asturias, to use as a stud horse. And de Alba won't give it to him, so he figures the only way to get it is by killing him. Assuming Victor Lake doesn't know about Black and his attempts to get the stables, including the stallion."

"It's an interesting theory, but there are too many questions to it," Beckett said. "Unexpectedly well thought out too, I'm surprised Castle."

"Yeah, well, how about this," he said. "The killer, whoever it is, wanted the horse because he was tired of pretending to ride by hitting two halves of a coconut shell together. So he killed our vic for the horse, but things didn't go well and he's still with that coconut, riding around Manhattan."

"That sounds more like you," Beckett said, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "And is that a coconut carried here from Africa by a swallow?" she asked, looking at him from where she was writing their new information on the board.

"Oh, I'm impressed, you're a Monty Python fan," Castle said.

"Always have enjoyed British humor," Beckett replied, setting down the marker she had used. "Though not so much Benny Hill. But I loved their show; the dead parrot sketch is definitely a favorite, though the Holy Grail movie is as good."

"I love that sketch," Castle said. "Made me look in a thesaurus after I saw it, see if those synonyms were actual ones."

"I always preferred the Spanish Inquisition sketch," Ryan said, walking up to them.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Esposito said as he followed. "But I checked on Cruz's alibi, it's solid. This morning at eight, Prism, as Cruz's 'friend' called herself, was finishing her work with him, and by eleven she was paid and left his apartment."

"Okay, so Black was telling the truth," Beckett said. "Which clears him and Cruz, they can both go." When Esposito left, she looked at Ryan questioningly.

"Victor Lake is relatively clean," he said quickly. "Some tickets for speeding-"

"So it's a dead end," Castle said.

"I said relatively clean, there's a long list of arrests for animal cruelty at his ranch in Stony Point," Ryan said. "His past farmhands that he fired went to the police and he was found to have some horses in an emaciated state in their stalls. And there's a whole lot more that's loads worse on his list of offenses."

"Then our vic could have been trying to buy his ranch for that reason," Beckett said. "I imagine he wanted to keep him from hurting more horses. But it doesn't explain the money he got from Black, what he was using it for there." She turned to Castle and said, "Looks like we're heading on a road trip." She then said to Ryan, "I was just thinking of the fact that de Alba used cash for whatever he was doing at the farm. What if he withdrew it from Black's bank?"

"You think we'd get something on the ATM footage?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe," Beckett said. "Something about these loans just doesn't really make sense to me. Especially since it's hard these days to find people paying for things in that amount in cash."

"I'll take a look, see what I can find," Ryan said.

"Tell Esposito I want him to look through the footage from the stables, see if he can find, two days ago, Victor Lake going to see our vic, and if there's anything suspicious besides the argument during his visit," Beckett said as she put on her coat. After Ryan had nodded she turned and walked with Castle to the elevators saying, "I might be sending him on a wild goose chase with that footage."

"No, Black's money is important, but I'm just not sure why exactly, what this guy's ranch has to do with anything," Castle said while they waited for the elevator. "Maybe, in trying to save those abused horses, he was going to make another ranch for horses, sell them to the mob." At Beckett's perplexed look he quickly said, "So they would have racehorses and he'd earn money he wouldn't have to repay, to expand his stables. I know, it's not my best theory, but I'm grasping, there's really not a lot that's being explained at this point."

"No, I appreciate the effort," Beckett said. "This case is question mark after question mark. Hopefully we'll get answers of some kind once we get a hold of Victor Lake."

* * *

Driving down the narrow, rutted driveway, Beckett had to hold on tightly to the steering wheel, trying to keep her car from swerving through the fences that bordered both sides. "Obviously Mr. Lake didn't use the money to keep up his place," she commented as she finally pulled up to the farmhouse and they saw it was as run down as the lane.

"He's probably more into his horses," Castle said. "Is he married or single?"

"Married," Beckett said; having taken a quick look at the information that Ryan had found as they'd gone to her car back at the 12th. "Hard to believe though his wife would just let the place go."

"She might be the same as him," Castle said. "Which makes her a possible suspect too."

"I intended to talk to both of the Lakes," Beckett said, pulling in front of the house and turning her car around, facing it back towards the driveway. She got out and went up to the front door, ringing the doorbell. She could hear the commonplace chime inside the house, echoing, and looked over to see Castle trying to peer into the window on their right. "Anything?" she asked as she rang again.

"No, I don't see anyone," Castle said, trying to see around the blinds.

"Mr. Lake, Mrs. Lake?" Beckett yelled as she opened the screen door and pounded on the front door. "This is the NYPD!" There was no indication that anyone was moving around inside, so she went down the steps from the porch and walked around to the back.

"Think they're home?" Castle asked as he followed her.

"It's likely, there are two cars parked in front of the garage," Beckett said. When she reached the back door she knocked on it before looking through the windows in it. "Oh god," she said in surprise as her eyes caught on something.

"What is it?" Castle said as she pulled out her gun. He didn't get an answer though; as Beckett kicked open the door and he hurried to follow her as she went in first.

"Mr. Lake!" Beckett yelled as she looked around the kitchen they had entered. When she got no answer, she hurried to the body that was in the doorway between the room and dining room and knelt next to it, seeing what she couldn't through the back door.

"Shot," Castle said, kneeling next to her and looking at the middle aged woman who was bleeding from the back of her head.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lake," Beckett said. "And if we tilted her head it'll likely be another three shots." She stood up and said, "We need to call the local PD, and see if Mr. Lake is in the same condition." She grabbed her phone and started to dial when there was the sound of a car starting, and she looked at Castle before they ran out to the side of the house, where they saw a small black car heading down the driveway.

Before they could run to Beckett's car, Castle and Beckett skidded to a stop in the grass as a group of horses ran around from the font of the house and headed towards them. They didn't hesitate, as there was no other way to go but the way they'd come. Turning, they ran to the back of the house, when Beckett nearly ran into a horse that was at the back door. She ran back into Castle as it reared up, neighing wildly and kicking its front legs. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the lane that went through two corrals through the back of the property. They had no chance to go in any other direction but a straight line, more horses right behind them, coming from the other side of the house; where the barn was; seeming to be spooked as they were galloping fast, eyes wild.

Running as fast they could, Beckett stopped as Castle ran into the end of the lane, a dead end. At the same time, they turned around, facing the horses as they galloped nearer, the sound of so many hooves striking the ground at so fast a speed filling the air with the sound of muffled thunder. They both froze as they watched the powerful animals getting closer, and closer.


	7. Darkness Only Lasts A Night

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I very much need to say thank you to my reviewer for the last chapter vetgirlmx. I don't blame you for having a fear of being trampled by horses, kicked by one either. Would be pretty bad. And now you'll be finding out what happens next! So again, thanks so much for reviewing, I definitely appreciated you doing that and of course, taking the time to do that!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter comes from the song _All Things Must Pass_ by George Harrison from the album of the same name, but this lyric I took from Paul McCartney's version of the song from the album _Concert for George_.

Darkness Only Lasts A Night

Grabbing onto Beckett, Castle dove underneath the lowest bar of the fence to their left, rolling her over him to get her out of the way of the stampeding horses that rammed into the posts that made the dead end. He covered his head, feeling hooves beating into the ground mere inches from him, a few splinters from the ruined wood landing on him.

Breathing heavily, Beckett got up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Castle said, his arm hurting where he'd landed on it.

Watching as the last of the horses took off into the field that that had been blocked off, Beckett's eyes widened when she saw one of them had a saddle. Dragging behind the horse was a man, his foot caught in the stirrup with a trail of blood following it. She took off at a run after she had thrown herself over the fence they were behind, feeling Castle close after her, knowing that he'd seen it as well.

Running after the horse, Castle realized that Beckett wasn't going to be able to catch up to it. He sped up, and managed to pass her, going to the right of her. When he managed to get close enough, he charged the horse directly, and was able to scare it, making it slow down slightly as it galloped away from him.

Reaching out, Beckett tried to grab the reins of the horse, but missed, the lines flying out of her reach. She tried the next time they swung towards her hands, and got a tight grip, skidding to a stop in the grass. But the horse was running too fast for her to be able to overpower it, and she had no choice but to follow it into the creek that the other horses had avoided. She felt hands above hers and looked to her left, seeing it was Castle. With his help, they managed to slow the horse down, and she put a hand on its muzzle as she led it out of the creek to the grass, calming it down as they went.

"It's…" Castle started to say once he'd gotten the man's foot out of the stirrup and they could see his face. He had to stop as he was breathing too hard to continue to speak.

"Victor Lake," Beckett said before taking a deep breath, recognizing him quickly as she and Castle looked at each other.

* * *

"So it looks like the Lakes were killed by .22s, same as our first vic," Ryan told Beckett and Castle as they stood near Mr. Lake's body. "Just got confirmation from Lanie in the house about Mrs. Lake, same grouping of three bullets. But the angles are of course different."

"Did the killer shoot her standing on the ground?" Castle asked. When Ryan nodded he asked, "Can CSU tell their height from the angle?"

"They can try," Ryan replied. "Mr. Lake however, was shot while the killer was likely behind him, standing on the ground again. But the angle can be added to get a more definitive height. Are you two okay though?"

"Fine," Beckett said quickly, looking over at the large barn that was closer to the house. "I need you and Esposito to see if you can find any papers that are Mr. Lake's, see if there's anything dealing with our first victim. And I need to have a match on the bullets from the Lakes and de Alba."

"Got it," Ryan said. "You're taking the barn?"

"I don't think there's anything in there, but I need to make sure," Beckett said. She turned and walked towards the huge red building, Castle following her.

"Any idea why the horses began to stampede?" he asked once he'd caught up to her.

"No, unless Lake's horse reacted to its owner falling off him and getting caught in the stirrup, which made the other horses run," Beckett said; since they had looked on the other side of the house, finding a corral next to the barn with the gate wide open. "I'm not sure why the killer opened the gate, unless they wanted the body to be taken as far away from here as possible, the outer field has no real border."

"Most likely," Castle said when they had reached the barn door. "Are you okay though?" he asked. "It was a natural reaction to freeze up like that, I did too before something just sort of snapped in me and I moved."

"No, that's not bothering me," Beckett said. She hesitated, and said, "I got a weird feeling before Ryan talked to us. I can't explain it."

"We could have been trampled by those horses," Castle said, a little surprised, able to tell by her expression that she was feeling the same. "So it's probably a reaction to that." He was a little concerned seeing that she still looked troubled and he was about to speak when she pulled her gun out.

"Probably," Beckett said, though she didn't agree with that explanation. "Let's see what we find in here."

"Hopefully not some kind of laboratory, with super intelligent horses," Castle said. He was relieved when she shot him a look, and he said, "Maybe not."

Beckett didn't reply to that, instead sliding the opening of the barn saying, "Killer must have closed it." She didn't wait for Castle to say anything to that, and stepped inside, her gun at the ready. "Is anyone in here?" she called. "I'm with the NYPD, if anyone is inside this barn, identify yourself."

Looking around, Castle saw the barn largely contained stalls, a number of horses sticking their heads out. He was quiet, waiting to hear if there was anyone. But when at least a minute had passed, he followed Beckett down the row of stalls that were right in front of them, as there were only a few before it opened up into a second room.

Holding her gun in front of her, Beckett was careful as she looked inside each stall, not wanting to accidentally shoot a horse. Before she came to the room, something caught her eye and she lowered her gun, opening the door to the last stall. "Oh god," she said, turning and covering her mouth as Castle came up to see what she was looking at. She got a hold of herself hastily, and then stepped inside, placing her hand on the horse's neck lying on the straw inside.

"Is it alive?" Castle asked, looking disgusted.

"She is, but we need to call a local vet, these cuts will get infected if she doesn't get help," Beckett answered as she rubbed the mare's muzzle as it jerked its head up at her touch. She swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat at the sight of the long cuts along its flank, knowing the horse had been heavily whipped.

At that moment, a man tried to run past the stall unnoticed since Castle and Beckett were inside. But Castle was able to run out after him after hearing his heavier breathing, and he jumped at the man, making them slide in the hay along the middle of the hall before they stopped.

"Stop fighting, I'm with the NYPD," Beckett said as she ran up to the two. "Freeze or I'll be forced to shoot you!" she finally had to yell as the man was trying to punch Castle.

Seeing the gun, the man immediately raised his hands and said, "Don't, don't shoot! I just want to get out of here."

"Who are you," Beckett said, motioning with a nod to Castle for him to get up as she kept her gun trained on the man.

"My name's Darius Booker, I worker here at the stables," the man told them.

"The stable hand?" Beckett asked.

"Hey, we heard yelling," Esposito said as he and Ryan ran inside with their guns drawn. "Who's this?"

"Our suspect," Beckett said. "Get him to the city; we'll need to speak with him. And we need a vet," she said to Ryan as Esposito got the man up and handcuffed him.

"A vet?" Ryan asked in confusion as Beckett walked back to the stalls.

"Yes, more than one," Castle said, having followed her and looking into another stall across the hall.

Coming up behind Castle, Ryan quickly said, "I'll call right now," seeing the bloody and wounded horse inside. He followed Esposito and Booker out of the barn, on his phone as he waved to someone in the distance.

"These aren't Andalusians," Castle commented as he followed Beckett outside.

"No, they're Thoroughbreds," she replied as they walked out into the sun. "I think I know what Lake was doing with them, and definitely why he wanted Asturias."

* * *

"Mr. Booker," Beckett said once she and Castle were sitting across from him in the interrogation room. "We've done a little background check on you, and it looks like you have some priors. We found-"

"Attempted auto theft, burglary, grand theft, second degree burglary. Yeah I know my list," Booker said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So do Mr. and Mrs. Lake, so nothing you can say is gonna get me fired."

"I would say your record is the least of your worries," Beckett said.

"Especially since your employer is dead," Castle said.

Looking shocked, Booker uncrossed his arms and sat up saying, "Dead? Mr. Lake?"

"And his wife," Beckett said. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"No! How the hell could I? I was in that barn, cleaning out the stalls which was my job for the day," Booker said angrily. "The barn has security cameras, Mr. Lake was paranoid. You can check them, I should be on there."

"And saying that you're right," Castle said. "Mind telling us what happened about a half hour or so before we showed up?"

"Well, Mr. Lake was working on the race horses in the corral in the middle of the barn," Booker said with a sigh. "You were in the stall of the horse he was working on," he said, glancing at Beckett. "And he got a call, went outside and that was all I saw. He would always close the door behind him, in case anyone could see inside and see what he was doing to those horses."

"And did he say anything at all about who it was?" Beckett asked.

"No, he didn't share anything with me, I was just a worker to him," Booker said.

"Did he seem nervous or distressed when he left the barn?" Beckett said.

"No, just had me take the reins of the horse and then stalked out," Booker said. "Which was really strange since he never really trusted me with the horses, he was pretty protective of them."

"Anything in the past couple of days?" Beckett then inquired. "That was unusual or different."

"No, but I did head up to the house one day before I went back into town," Booker said, speaking slowly at first as an expression of recollection appeared on his face. "I heard them talking about three parties, and a horse that had a bizarre name. Turns out he was trying to help his boss get it to use at the races."

"Was the horse's name Asturias?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, that was it," Booker said, pointing at him. "It was a weird name, so I remembered it, but I don't think I could pronounce it, or write it. But yeah, he said his boss wanted it, but so did this guy called Black and someone else he didn't know. And if he was able to get his hands on it, he'd be rich and they could go to Florida and raise horses. Apparently it's what she wanted."

"Do you know a man named Patrick de Alba?" Beckett asked, handing him a picture of the first victim.

"Oh, yeah, he came up every so often… he knew what Mr. Lake was doing to get those horses ready for the races," Booker said. "At Preston in New Jersey," he quickly added. "Racetrack."

"I've heard of it. But you knew that he was abusing the horses? Why didn't you go to the authorities?" Castle asked.

"And lose my job? With my record I was lucky even to get this piece of shit one. What I'm going to do now I have no idea," Booker said, shaking his head.

"Who was his boss?" Beckett asked.

"Don't know, he never said, just called him the boss," Booker said with a shrug. When Beckett stood up he quickly said, "Hey, can I get out of here now, my girlfriend is gonna wonder where I am."

"I'm afraid we'll need to detain you," Beckett said. "Until we can get your alibi checked out." She strode out of the room ahead of Castle, turning to speak to him saying, "It sounds plausible."

"It does," Castle said hesitantly. He didn't blame her for looking at him in slight surprise and quickly continued, "But is this horse honestly that special?"

"I think there's a way to find out," Beckett said. "And we can after I ask Ryan to get the footage from the barn."

* * *

"So I was able to contact the vic's cousin," Castle was saying as Beckett returned to her desk where he was standing, looking at the computer. "And she mentioned her brother competing in some equestrian competition about a year ago in North Carolina."

"The North Raleigh," Beckett said. "I've heard of it before," she said when he looked at her questioningly, trying not to look at him for too long as his gaze turned a little too intense.

"I'll drop it for now," Castle said simply. "But remember I said for now."

"What's for now?" Esposito asked, coming up to them.

"We were just talking about the game," Beckett said simply.

"Did you change your mind bro?" Esposito asked.

"No, I'm still siding with Madrid," Castle said.

"What's up Espo?" Beckett asked as the detective gave Castle a quick glare.

"I'm about to get back to the ATM footage I started before you called from Stony Point," Esposito said. "Is it still necessary?"

"It is," Beckett said. "Really?"

"What? I just wanted to check," Esposito said defensively when she gave him a look. "Okay, I wanted to let you know that Thomas wanted in on the bet for the game."

"He watches soccer," Beckett said, glancing over at the officer who was leading Booker into holding.

"Yeah, but I told him it was just going to be between the four of us," Esposito said. "Didn't want to make it uneven."

"You mean you didn't want me and Beckett to have lower numbers on our side," Castle said, shaking his head.

"Keep it between us," Beckett then said. "But you'll be paying me and Castle."

"We'll see, Messi and Iniesta want it bad this year," Esposito said.

"And Madrid is always together as a team," Beckett said quickly. "Check and see if the Lakes or the stable hand are with our vic," she said to change the subject.

"On it," Esposito said before he left.

Beckett frowned when the detective coughed, "Barça," before walking away. "Just so you know I'm not always a rabid soccer fan," she said to Castle as she sat at her desk and he sat next to her.

"No, me neither, but the _Clásico_ is a big deal," Castle said. "Should have seen the bar I went to last year around this time when Madrid won. This Spanish woman who had just arrived in the city two days before was just a huge Madrid fan she-"

"I'm probably not going to want to hear the end of that story," Beckett said, cutting him off hurriedly as she looked at a file.

"Actually this is one I can finish," Castle said quickly. "She kissed me on both cheeks and then did the same to her husband who was standing next to me. I apologized, but he was alright with it, said it was the Spanish enthusiasm."

"Then I guess I don't mind that one," Beckett said with a slight smile. "So what were you saying about The North Raleigh?"

"Oh, according to Ms. de Alba, our vic participated in the eventing," Castle said. "I have no clue what that is though."

"Did you ask her-" Beckett began.

"Yeah, she's never heard of the farm up north, or the Lakes, or Booker," Castle replied. "But she wasn't too surprised to find out so many parties wanted to get a hold of Asturias. Anyways, she said he was filmed, and he was riding Asturias during the event."

"You didn't watch it?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"I was waiting for you," Castle said. "I thought it would be good to get your expert opinion, even though you're denying it."

"It's not an expert opinion," Beckett said firmly as she turned to her computer. "But thank you." She pressed play on the video clip that he'd opened on her screen, and she leaned back in her seat, watching as their vic and the Andalusian stallion began to go through the course. "Actually, it's rare you see one of these in cross country," she told him as the vic and horse jumped the first gate. She made an amazed sound and said, "I can see why so many people want to get their hands on him. Look at how fast he's going, the vic is barely urging him on. And the jumps are breathtaking."

Castle watched her, a little surprised by the slight awe in her voice and the expression on her face. He had never seen her like that, and knew his suspicions were likely correct. At some point in the past she'd had some kind of involvement with equestrianism. He wanted to ask her; yet again; about it, but knew it was likely she would brush it off or start becoming irritated. "So think my theory is right?" he said instead as the clip ended and she turned to him.

"No," Beckett said. "Though I'm more inclined to believe Booker. That horse on the racetrack could easily make a good deal of money for whoever the owner was."

"It surprises me that de Alba wasn't riding the horse more himself," Castle said then. "He's a good rider, and he got a good time…?"

"According to this, he placed first in all three events, cross country, dressage and show jumping," Beckett said, having searched for the results of the competition after he'd asked. "But it takes a great deal of money to compete. Even more if you want to go to the Olympics, which I think he could have. Too bad though, with that horse he could have won gold last summer."

"So the horse is a fast runner, and an easy one to ride if you're good with horses," Castle said, slightly questioningly. When Beckett gave him a nod he continued saying, "Then with these three parties, it's got to do with the races. We have Black's alibi so it's unlikely it's him and with the second party-"

"Someone in the mob, which of course doesn't make it any easier to figure out who it is," Beckett finished for him. "Since it could be any mob, Italian, Irish. And the third party we have no hint of who it is. But maybe we can get a clue as to who the boss is," she said as she picked up her phone.

Castle turned as Beckett was talking, seeing that Ryan and Esposito were standing at the murder board. "Anything?" he asked.

"Nah, Booker was right, his alibi is solid," Ryan said first. "Entire length of the murder he was cleaning out stalls. I paid close attention to his expression around the time you got there, in case he might have heard the shots. But nothing, so our killer used a silencer."

"Doesn't surprise me," Beckett said. "Go ahead and let him out Ryan. I just contacted CSU; they finished up with the Lake home. Some hairs, but I'm guessing it's going to be from the Lakes themselves." She sighed and stood saying, "They took a look at their office and all the papers, but nothing that really lets us know who they were working for."

"And the horses?" Castle asked.

"Not sure, I didn't ask CSU about them," Beckett said, looking a little troubled for a moment. "But I had the first vet that came in agree to give me a call, see what they're going to do for them. Anything with the ATM footage?" she then asked Esposito.

"Nothing yet, I'm still about halfway through the day," the detective answered, rubbing his eyes. "Needed to take a break."

"I can take a look at it," Ryan offered.

"What's the plan now?" Castle asked Beckett.

"I'm going to get some coffee," she replied, standing up from her desk. "And take a break myself. I think we need one before we go back to the Lakes and look more into their background, their connection with de Alba."

"Actually I can get that for you," Castle said. "Excuse me," he said before heading to the break room.

"You think our vic was paying for those horses the Lakes were abusing?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "For that much money, I don't see what else he could be doing. Oh, can one of you look into that farm in Totowa?" she asked as she looked at her phone then. She noticed the time and said, "I need to make a call," to the two before she headed for the break room.

"Hey, five?" Castle asked as he stood in front of the coffee machine.

"Yeah," Beckett said before she dialed a number and placed the phone on speaker since they were alone in the room.

"Hi Beckett, Julia's right here," Alexis answered on the other end.

"Julia?" Beckett asked when she heard the phone changing hands.

"Hi Mommy," Julia said softly.

"Are you okay sweetie? How was school and practice?" Beckett asked, smiling slightly though she felt a little uneasy.

"It was fun," Julia said simply. "I'm doing homework."

"Oh really? What do you have to do?" Beckett asked as she leaned against the counter next to Castle.

"Make a turkey with colors we picked," Julia said.

"Good, how did you pick?" Beckett said, her brow furrowing.

"We took papers from a hat," Julia said. "I got blue and Celia gave me green and I gave her red so she could have purple and red."

"Sounds interesting," Beckett said. "And it was nice of you to do that. I need to go sweetie, but I'll try not to get back home too late."

"Kay," Julia said. "What if I am sleep when you come?"

"I'll say goodnight still," Beckett said. "Work on your homework and I'll take a look at it tonight or tomorrow."

"Kay, bye Mommy, I love you," Julia said.

"Bye Julia, I love you too," Beckett said. "Alexis? Don't take her to the playground today, I don't think she'll really be up to it," she said when the young woman had answered on the other end.

"I wasn't planning on it, she doesn't seem like she wants to. And anyways, it's starting to rain," Alexis said.

"Okay, then that takes care of that," Beckett said agitatedly.

"Mind if I show her a movie? It might make her a little happy," Alexis asked.

"Sure, whatever she wants," Beckett replied. "I'm not sure what time I'll be able to get back. Your dad might get there before me, so if you want to leave then that's fine. I'd better go though, thank you so much for watching her and taking her back home Alexis."

"It's not a problem," the young woman said earnestly. "It was great to watch her at practice."

"Great, give me a call if anything happens," Beckett said, though she knew she didn't really need to say that. Something in her made her speak it and she couldn't figure out why.

"Right, say hi to my dad," Alexis said.

"I'm right here," Castle spoke then. "I'll see you later."

"See you later Dad, bye," Alexis said.

"Bye," Beckett said absently before she hung up. She looked down at her phone for a moment until she saw her blue mug appear out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks," she told him as she took it, quickly taking a sip.

"You okay?" Castle asked.

"How did she sound to you?" Beckett said, looking up at him.

"Tired, but kind of sad too," Castle said slowly.

"I know, it's bothering me," Beckett said. She gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Something's wrong and I don't know what."

"Is this coming from how you felt earlier in Stony Point?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Beckett said. "I-"

"Sorry," Esposito said as he walked into the room then, making her quickly stop.

"No, it's okay," Beckett said. "Booker released?"

"Did it just now," Esposito answered as he poured himself more coffee. He nodded to her phone and asked, "How's our _sobrina_?"

"She's fine," Beckett said with a slight smile, as both Esposito and Ryan called her daughter their unofficial niece.

"Guys, I think I've got something you should see," Ryan said then, appearing in the doorway.

Walking back to the room, Beckett saw the TV screen was showing a street, and she turned to Ryan questioningly.

"Just watch," he told her, pressing play.

Looking at the screen, it took another minute before the victim appeared, and right after him, looking behind him was a woman. Beckett, Castle and Esposito waited a little impatiently for the woman to turn, and when she finally did, there was an immediate reaction.

"That's Black's secretary," Beckett said first, looking at Castle in shock.

"She knew him and she wrote that letter?" Castle said.

"Call Black," Beckett said quickly to Ryan and Esposito. "Get her address, and get her in here. She might finally be the break we need."

* * *

Walking up to her desk, Castle commented to Beckett as he handed her the cappuccino he'd made for her, "It looks like you really need this."

"Thank you," Beckett said as she lifted her head out of her hands. She took a sip and when she felt a little more awake with the strong liquid said, "I'm still wondering where the hell she could have gone."

"Yeah, it's a little disturbing she completely disappeared right when needed her," Castle said. "She's either part of one of the two other parties, or she's directly involved." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Say she's connected to the racetrack, daughter of the owner, or of a mob boss. She seduces de Alba and starts trying to convince him to sell Asturias to whomever she wants it to go to."

"And when he refuses, she kills him," Beckett said. "It's possible, but we need to check if she can shoot a gun that well, and her ability with horses."

"If we can find her," Esposito said, making the two look at him and Ryan.

"No luck," Beckett stated.

"Nothing, we tried her apartment, her sister's apartment. Cousins, a distant cousin who hasn't heard from her since she was five," Ryan said, taking off his scarf. "No one's heard from Victoria Alvarez since two nights ago; when she and her sister talked."

"Did she mention if Victoria was upset, sounding different?" Beckett asked.

"No, no one mentioned that," Esposito said.

"Alright, I think we need to take a look at that footage again," Beckett said, sounding upset.

"You know you can go, be with Julia," Ryan said as she stood up.

"She's asleep by now," Beckett said with a sigh, looking at her watch. "I'll stay."

"I'm going to head out," Castle said. "Unless you guys need me here?"

"Not really," Beckett said, nodding to him. "You can go. Tomorrow we'll need to look more into Victoria Alvarez. For now I want to look at the footage and contact Black one more time. He has to know where she might be since he was one of the last people to see her."

"Okay, give me a call though, if you can find her or anything else," Castle said, picking up his jacket. When Ryan and Esposito had gone over to their desks, he lingered as Beckett finished her coffee and said, "I'll send you a message once I get there."

"Thanks," Beckett said with a slight smile. "I'll try not to be incredibly late."

Nodding, Castle left, intending to take over watching Julia; though she was asleep by then; so his daughter could head back to Columbia. He watched from the elevator as the doors closed while Beckett walked over to the room, and he leaned back when the car began to descend.

"So I'd like to get a closer look at her face," Beckett was saying to Ryan and Esposito as they sat in front of the screen. "Maybe try and read her expression. Or see if there's something we might have missed." She was about to tell Ryan to begin the footage, when her phone suddenly began to ring. "Excuse me," she said, wondering if it was Castle. She left, taking her phone from her pocket, pausing for a second when she saw the number. Her heart in her throat, she almost ran into the break room since there was no one there, and said, "Alexis what's wrong?"

"It's Julia, she was asleep and then she woke up screaming," Alexis replied, sounding frantic. "And I got her to stop but she won't stop shaking and crying. I don't know what to do, I think it's pretty bad and you need to be here because she won't respond to me at all."

"I'll be right there," Beckett said shortly before she hung up and ran out to her desk. Grabbing her coat and bag without really pausing for long, she sprinted to where Ryan and Esposito were standing in the doorway watching her. "I have to go, it's Julia," she said.

"Go, we'll take care of the footage and Black," Esposito said, Ryan nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," Beckett said before she rushed to the stairs. She thought about calling Castle to let him know what was going on, but didn't want to stop to get her phone. She ran out of the lobby, and going down the steps to the sidewalk she saw Castle in front of a stopped cab.

"Beckett?" Castle asked as he turned to her yell of his name. "What's wrong?" he said in concern as he opened the door to let her go inside first.

"I'll explain on the way," Beckett replied, slightly out of breath as she slid to the end of the seat. Once he was inside and the cabbie had her address, she closed the partition and told him about the call she had received from his daughter.

"Think she'll be okay?" Castle asked in concern when she had finished. He reached in between them and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze since he could see the anxiety in her eyes.

"Once I get to her, she should be," Beckett said. She waited, tense, until they had reached her building, and at Castle's urging she went inside as he paid. When she had to wait for an elevator, she started to turn to go to the stairs when she almost ran into him.

"Come on," Castle said, grabbing her arm and leading her into the elevator that had just opened.

"I need to get to her," Beckett said, feeling the need to explain why she was so anxious.

"No, I understand," Castle said. He took her bag then and had her take off her coat before he told her, "So you can get into your place faster."

"Thank you," Beckett said, glancing down at her gun. The car stopped at her floor, and she rushed out with Castle on her heels. Opening the door to her apartment, she took her gun off of her belt and set it on the kitchen counter, knowing he would keep an eye on it. She ran inside Julia's room then, seeing Alexis was trying to comfort her daughter.

"Oh thank god," Alexis said in relief as she got off the bed and stepped back as Beckett ran to the bed.

"Julia?" Beckett said, climbing onto the bed and pulling the blankets that her daughter had covering her carefully. She winced slightly when Julia screamed as she uncovered her, but said, "Sweetie it's me, I'm here."

"Mommy!" Julia sobbed, wrapping her arms around her as tightly as she could.

Castle; who was standing with Alexis in the doorway; led his daughter out of the room to give Beckett a chance to get her daughter back to sleep. After he'd closed the door behind them he asked, "What happened?"

"I was working on an essay I have for Psychology," Alexis said, looking concerned. "And she just started to scream. It was horrible Dad, like someone was hurting her in her nightmare. I tried to get her to stop when I saw she was awake, but she wouldn't and kept saying 'mommy' over and over again. That's when I called Beckett."

"You did the best you could," Castle said reassuringly. "I think she needed her mother more than anything and you got a hold of Beckett so you did the right thing," he told her as he hugged her.

"I just feel so bad I couldn't help her," Alexis said. "And she was doing so well; she hasn't seemed so scared or quiet like she was before. Why didn't I just tell Beckett I thought Julia needed her when we talked?"

"You didn't know," Beckett said quietly as she came out and closed the door behind her. "Tell me what happened, from the time you picked her up to when we came in."

Alexis hurriedly told her everything she could, finishing with, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I really thought she was just tired and needed to sleep. I even put her to bed earlier. She didn't protest, which I guess I should have taken as a hint."

"Okay, first, you have nothing to be sorry for," Beckett said firmly. "I'm her mother and I didn't even know anything was wrong." She glanced at Castle as he looked at her questioningly and she slightly shook her head at him. After Alexis had glanced at her father and then looked back at her she told the young woman, "You did everything you could for her, and I am grateful that you were here to take care of her."

"Is she okay now?" Castle asked.

"No," Beckett said as she went to the kitchen and picked up her gun. "I tried to talk to her, but she's shut down."

"I couldn't really get her to talk much to me either," Alexis said. "Has she done this before?"

"A few times," Beckett said. "Excuse me, I need to get this put away," she said before she walked towards her room.

Alexis sighed deeply and said, "It's been great taking care of her, I've never had a problem like this before."

"Do you want to stop?" Castle asked.

"Oh no, I just wish I hadn't heard her screaming," Alexis said. "It hurt, and I've never heard a kid screaming like that… like…"

"Like bloody murder," Castle finished for her.

"Have you heard her?" Alexis asked, her eyes wide.

"A couple times," Castle said. When she looked at him, as if to prompt him to continue, he shook his head and looked over at Beckett as she came back out. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing really, just hope she sleeps without another nightmare like the one she had," Beckett said. "You said she was like that at ballet?"

"I forgot," Alexis said worriedly. She went to the entry and got something from her bag. "I'm sorry, her ballet teacher gave this to me; said her teacher wanted this to go to you."

Taking the note, Beckett read it quickly, her eyes going wide in the middle of it. When she had finished it, she leaned back against the end of the kitchen counter, her hand covering her eyes.

"What is it?" Castle asked, taking the note from her, a little alarmed at her reaction. He read it, letting Alexis peer over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as well when he read that a classmate of Julia's had been taunting the little girl that day, and had shown her a violent picture he'd drawn that had disturbed her. It ended with Julia's teacher asking Beckett to meet with her, the principal and parents of the boy the next morning to discuss what to do. "What the hell did he show to her?" he said when they had finished reading.

"I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow from her teacher," Beckett said, glancing at him. "Julia won't tell me after she's had a nightmare like that."

"Has she had a problem with this boy before?" Alexis asked.

"She hasn't mentioned it, and I've asked her teacher to check and see if anyone was bothering her," Beckett said. "I'll find out what's going on tomorrow. In the meantime, I feel the need to look at our case again."

"I should go," Alexis said, glancing at her father as Beckett grabbed her workbag from the chair in the entry and went over to her computer.

"Thank you Alexis," Beckett said, looking up at her.

"It's no trouble," the young woman answered before she hesitated slightly. "Could you let me know how Julia's doing tomorrow?"

"Could you watch her at all tomorrow?" Beckett asked, glancing up from a file.

"Oh sure," Alexis said. "I wanted to try and go early to her ballet practice and watch her again. I could do that tomorrow if you have no problem."

"Of course not," Beckett said. "I'd prefer you to watch her. And I would really appreciate it even more if you could take her back to your home with you."

"I will," Alexis said. "Bye Dad," she said, turning to Castle and hugging him.

"Have fun with that essay," Castle said as he walked with her to the door. "And I'll let you know how Julia is. Beckett's probably going to be busy with our case."

"Is she okay?" Alexis whispered as they stood in the hall just outside the door.

"I'm not sure, I'll talk to her," Castle said. "You have to understand though," he said to his daughter, glancing back at his girlfriend who was walking from her computer to the table. "Things like this; where she can't manage what's going on; remind her of what happened to her and Julia in Queens. It's not easy for her; there she was not a detective in control of the situation, just a woman trying to keep men from assaulting her and Julia."

"Were they…" Alexis started to ask before she trailed off, looking into the apartment.

"No, but it was close for her," Castle said, glancing over his shoulder.

"You never mentioned that," Alexis said, a little shocked at that information.

"I know, I didn't think it was something I needed to say," Castle said. "And I probably shouldn't have. But I'm just trying to get you to understand why they're both having a hard time moving on from what happened even though it's been almost seven months."

"I don't blame them," Alexis said, shuddering for a moment. "She'll be okay though, if you talk to her," she said as she hugged him again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Alexis," Castle said, watching her walk down the hall until she was out of sight. He sighed slightly and then turned, walking inside and seeing that Beckett was leaning against the kitchen counter again, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm, I'm sorry," he stammered as he realized she'd heard their conversation.

"I don't blame you for talking to her about that," Beckett said. "And like you said, better she knows in case this happens again with Julia. But like I said before, I'd really like to take a look at the case."

"We haven't eaten dinner," Castle said carefully, unsure if she was angry at him. "I could order in."

"Chinese would be good," Beckett said, looking at the pictures and files she had laid out on the table. She didn't hear him leave her, and she looked up at him. "I'm not mad; I just wish you hadn't told her about me. It wasn't that necessary."

"You're right," Castle said. "I was trying to explain about you both, not just Julia though."

Beckett was unresponsive as he stared at her until she finally said, "I am pretty hungry. I'll look into the financials we have of Alvarez."

Nodding, since he realized that Beckett wasn't ready to talk about it, Castle watched her for a moment as she sat down. He was tempted to talk to her, to push her on if she was alright after reading that note and what it had to do with Queens. But he knew he was only going to make her angry, and after everything that had happened, wasn't prepared to put them both through that. So he turned and went to the kitchen, ordering their dinner as he kept an eye on her at the same time, watching her looking through the copies of all their files, looking as if she was trying to drown herself in work.

* * *

"I have to admit," Beckett said. "I feel a lot more energy but I'm stuck. Like I just hit a huge brick wall."

"I crashed into it too," Castle said. "It's like one gigantic puzzle but we're missing the inside pieces." He sighed as he looked at the table, all the papers and photos thick on the top surrounding the takeout boxes of their Chinese dinner which were mostly empty. "Think we should leave it for tomorrow? Fresh start?" he asked her as he watched her pick up a picture of Asturias.

"Sure," Beckett said absently.

"What is it?" Castle asked, watching her, wanting badly to know why she had the look on her face that seemed to evoke nostalgia and pain. He realized what it was and was about to speak when she did so first.

"I can agree… to a certain extent, with all these people wanting this horse so badly," Beckett said. "It's a stunning horse." She set down the picture and shook her head saying, "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Should I be jealous?" Castle asked.

Beckett seemed to come out of her trance and she looked at him before smiling slightly. "No," she told him firmly, starting to gather the papers and photos together. "I told you I liked horses, not loved them. So you don't need to think I'm feeling the same about you both."

"Glad to hear that," Castle said as he stood and helped her get everything back in the files and into her work bag. "Can I get you some more wine?" he asked as he picked up their wineglasses.

"That sounds nice," Beckett said. "I could really use a soft buzz at this point." She squeezed his arm before walking to the couch and she sat, picking up a paper that was on there. She smiled a little before she closed her eyes, the backs of her eyes burning as she fought with the tears that had suddenly welled up.

"Kate," Castle said, very gently in tone as he sat next to her. "Here," he said, giving her a glass before he looked at her intently though she was still looking down at the paper.

"It's her homework," Beckett said as she handed it to him. "The turkey?"

"It's nice," Castle said, glancing at it before he looked up at her.

"It seems like sometimes…" Beckett finally began. "Like I'm fighting an uphill battle with Julia. I never expected her to remember so much from that house and to keep it with her. I've tried everything I could but something always takes her back."

"Whatever this boy in her class did it was pretty bad," Castle said slowly. "And there wasn't much you could do to stop it without being there, or keeping her at home."

"It's why I understand her mother sometimes," Beckett said, sipping some wine and feeling a little better as the warmth went through her body. "But still, I just want her to be a normal little girl and it feels like when this happens, especially these nightmares, it's as if we're taking a huge step backwards in her progress."

"You're doing the best you can though," Castle told her. "And she's changed significantly since we first met her. You have to remember that."

"I do, and my doctor and hers tell me the same thing," Beckett said.

"Are you trying to push too much with that though?" Castle asked suddenly.

"That's what my doctor has told me," Beckett said. She breathed out deeply; since he'd guessed there was more to it than that and said, "It's because of my own problems with dealing with everything myself. I'm trying to get myself to a point where it's not something I've got shackled to me that I'm dragging around emotionally behind me in everything I do. It doesn't bother you?"

"What you went through was pretty horrific," Castle said simply as he kept his gaze on her. "And you can be a cop with more than twenty years experience, but nothing is going to make what you went through go away so easily. So no, it doesn't bother me, because I know it's something that's going to be with you for a while. Give it some time, and I'm sure you'll be able to move on with it completely. You and Julia." He hesitated then, as he thought of something, but was unsure if he should bring it up. When she asked him what was on his mind he finally said, "You're sure the Harris part is… you're fine with that right?"

"I think you'd be able to tell if I wasn't," Beckett said. "Especially with my reactions the first time we tried to be together afterwards. No, that I've been able to move past. The helplessness and watching Julia being taken away from me…" she ended in a whisper as she could see that moment too vividly in her mind.

"She's here Kate," Castle said. "Go to her room and check on her," knowing she was fighting with herself with the way her voice seemed to tighten for a moment.

"No, I know she's here," Beckett said with a sigh. "And she needs to sleep after earlier. I just wish I could get _her_ to be completely over this, if not me. But we'll work through it. I'm just hoping this classmate of hers isn't going to become a problem."

"Something I wanted to ask you," Castle said after they were quiet for a moment. "You knew something was wrong earlier."

Taking a deep breath, Beckett nodded saying, "I took a Psychology class in college, and one of the things the professor talked about; when he discussed nature and nurture; was the idea of a mother instinctively knowing if something was wrong with her child or children. I never really believed that until I adopted Julia."

"No, it happens," Castle said. "Ask my mother, she'll tell you how she felt something was wrong when I was in the fifth grade, found out later I'd gotten into a fist fight with someone on the playground at school that day and got a black eye."

"But I didn't give birth to her," Beckett said. "I don't understand how exactly I can have that connection with her."

"I don't think it really matters," Castle said. "You're caring for her; you're her mother in every way except for having carried her. You don't want to see her hurt right?" When Beckett merely gave him a look as a reply he nodded and said, "Which is why you knew." He watched her as she looked into her wine glass and asked, "Is this something you're not really going to believe?"

"It's not like you're asking me to believe in Sasquatch Castle," Beckett said with a slight smile as she set her glass of wine on the coffee table. "I believe it, I just never expected it."

"It proves you're a great mother you know," Castle pointed out to her.

"I try the best I can," Beckett said simply. "I'll ask you if I still am when she turns 13."

"I'll take you up on that," Castle said. "What were you planning to do now? Get some sleep?"

"Why do you ask?" Beckett said as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"You finished the wine, must have some kind of buzz going on like you wanted," Castle said. "And today was pretty exhausting."

"You're speaking for me again you know," Beckett teased him. When he looked at her in confusion she said, "I was joking about needing a buzz. And I have something else in mind for right now. And it has nothing to do with sleep." She leaned over, and kissed him, feeling his arm wrap around her as their lips met.

"Wait, wait," Castle said, pulling away to place his glass on the table. He then sat back up and pulled her close to him before they began to kiss once more. He was holding her by the small of her back, and could feel her moving, her hands soon stroking his cheeks.

When she couldn't wait anymore, Beckett pulled away and took Castle's hand, pulling him to the door. "Let me-" she started to say in a whisper once they were in the hall before they could go to her room. She had let go of his hand and was surprised when he took it and pulled her to Julia's doorway. She let out a soft breath as she saw her daughter was asleep, her Stitch doll tucked under her chin. Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt Castle's hand let go of her own, and she glanced at him as it came to rest on her waist. Smiling slightly, she glanced at Julia one more time, before she let him lead her down the hall to her bedroom.

The door locked behind them, Beckett reached for Castle first as he was turning back around to face her, and she kissed him hard as she unbuttoned his shirt. She could feel his hands slipping under her sweater, sliding their way up her back as he took the fabric with him. She pulled away from him enough for them to undress one another before they got on the bed, Castle kissing her that time as she lay back, following her closely.

When he pulled away from their kiss, Castle drifted down her body, ghosting his lips over her neck before he reached the hollow of her throat. The sound of her loudly sucking in a breath of air as he gently nipped at the edge of it spurred him on down to her breasts. He carefully kissed her first, wanting to test and see how far she wanted him to go. He quickly got his answer when she slid her fingers through his hair and pulled him directly to her left breast. His intention; if she had directed him to it; was to go very slowly, gently, wanting to make love to her. But she quickly overruled that, as she pressed on the back of his head. Giving in; though he didn't mind at all; he took her taut nub into his mouth and gave her exactly what she wanted.

Hissing through clenched teeth as he proceeded to work over both her breasts, Beckett ran her hands through his hair twice before he moved down further. She looked on, watching him slide down her body, his lips trailing along the whole way. By the time he reached in between her legs, she was tempted to tell him his arousing her had been pretty much unnecessary, she'd been more than ready for him before that point. But she didn't say a word, only watching what she could as he parted her legs enough for him to be able to kiss the inside of both her thighs, making her arch her back in response, a light sigh escaping her mouth when he suddenly moved so he was even with her, kissing her yet again.

Judging by the way she was kissing him, Castle guessed that going slow was not going to be an option though he didn't mind it either. With the way their discussion had gone, he had been unsure if she would be that eager to do much more than sleep once they had reached her bed. But as he carefully slid into her; despite her kissing him roughly that time; he could feel her eagerness; not just in the way her lips crushed against his. He moved slowly at first, but her right leg wrapped around his waist, her left going around his legs urged him to speed up. She was quickly with him, and he lost the tension he sometimes got when he was afraid she would remember Harris. He moved down to her neck then, kissing her hard there as she arched it for him instantly, giving him much better access.

Feeling a rush of warmth every time Castle's lips pressed against her skin; which was often; Beckett tightened her grip on him, hoping he was getting the picture that she wanted it a little rougher that night. She was slightly surprised at herself for that, usually when she had to relive the end of April, she wasn't typically so eager when they made love. But she didn't mind that, as she realized that she was still moving on in that aspect at least. She pushed on the back of his head then, leading his lips up to hers where they fell into a deep kiss before he pulled away to their gasps for air.

Moving back down to her neck, Castle brushed his lips, lingering for a moment at her pulse which he could feel was racing wildly under them. He lightly bit some of her skin, but not for too long, knowing if he made a bruise she was going to have a hard time explaining it at work. He pushed that out of his mind, and then drifted over to her right shoulder, letting his tongue join in. He felt her shaking in response, and he bit a little roughly there, making her tense up forcefully below him.

Breathing roughly, her cries escaping her mouth without her really being in much control of them, Beckett tried to do something that would give him the same pleasure she was getting from him. She was a little at a loss at first, but finally pulled him back to her, and when their foreheads were pressing together, she nibbled at his lower lip, something she knew he enjoyed greatly. Without realizing it would happen, she was given even more as his thrusts suddenly sped up, their hips colliding together filling the room. She made a little sound of surprise, but didn't stop what she was doing until finally he smothered her lips with his own to her joy.

Feeling Beckett's fingers sliding down the back of his neck, Castle moved, pressing his forehead against hers as he tried to get his breath back, their kiss too intense for him to be able to continue it. He brushed his lips against hers very gently, in stark contrast to the way they were moving together. He reached in between then, letting his fingers slide over her damp skin until he reached the apex of her legs. His first touch made her tense up for a moment, and he kissed her quickly again to distract her. He could feel her hands gripping at him tightly, and he groaned slightly before he pulled away from her again and stared into her eyes.

Breathing roughly, Beckett watched as Castle moved down to her neck, and his lips were very light, dragging down over her skin and making her tremble. She knew he was doing that on purpose, wanting her to have two very different sensations. She pulled him back up to her after he'd gone over both sides of her neck, and she tried to kiss him again, but he moved away before their lips could meet. When he began to kiss along the skin right under her left ear lobe, she arched up against him, crying out as she lost her self control. Clinging to him tightly, she was dimly aware of him joining her, trying to ride out the very concentrated pleasure that went through her body continually.

As he came back to himself, Castle felt a little dazed, not sure when he'd pressed his cheek to Beckett's collarbone. Raising his head enough so he could look at her, he kissed her slowly before he realized she was shaking. "What?" he asked, thinking she was either laughing or crying, hoping it was the former.

"It's a little cold," Beckett said. She glanced underneath her and said, "And we're on the comforter."

"You were impatient," Castle said. He blanched a little when she shot him a look and quickly said, "I was too, but…"

"Want to finish that at all?" Beckett asked, surprised that he'd stopped.

"No, believe it or not I can't think of a way to," Castle said. "Something to say anyways." When she looked at him in confusion, he leaned down and took her lips with his, running his hand down the side of her body as he rolled them around. He gave her a second to protest, but when there was none, he sat up, never ending their kiss as they began to caress one another feverishly.

* * *

In the early morning hours of the next day, Castle was jerked out of sleep when he felt Beckett rolling against him. He opened his eyes, calling her name drowsily before he realized that she was asleep. He sat up and turned on a light before he turned back to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Kate," he said, shaking her carefully. He knew by the look on her face she was having a nightmare, and he pushed her a little harder, saying her name a second time, louder than the first.

Beckett jerked awake, panting heavily as her eyes focused and she found she was looking at the white brick of her bedroom wall instead of the smooth white wall of the house in Queens. She felt Castle's hand on her shoulder, and she sat up with a slight groan, burying her face into her hands.

Not saying a word, Castle left the room, getting a glass of water before he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Same dream?" he asked as he rubbed his hand in a circle on her back gently, feeling her skin was warmer to the touch through her nightgown.

"Yeah," Beckett sighed before she took another sip.

"Was it Julia this time?" Castle queried.

"And you," Beckett said. "I was hoping to exhaust myself but I should have realized for the fourth time that wouldn't work." She set her glass of water on her nightstand before she tried to forget her nightmare. It would occur when Julia had a nightmare and woke up screaming. The first time she'd had it she'd dreamt she had been in Queens, trying to get into the house, trying to get to Julia. It had ended with her getting inside, finding herself chained to the radiator, her arm sliced neatly as Julia's mother had been killed, Julia motionless on the floor in front of her. The other three times; including that night; it ended instead with her finding Castle dead with his arm cut and Julia the same way. She ran her hand over her cheek and shook a little saying, "Sorry if I woke you up," glancing at him since he'd been with her every time she'd had the nightmare and every time she had awoken him unintentionally.

"That's alright. I just hope us talking about it didn't trigger it," Castle said slowly.

"No, it's Julia's nightmare that triggers it," Beckett said. She then looked a little confused and said, "Which is weird since I have no idea what it was about. I wish she-" She was surprised when he touched her leg and she looked up at him questioningly before she heard the slight sob out in the hall.

Getting up before Beckett did, Castle walked out and saw Julia sitting on the floor next to the doorway, curled up into a ball. "Julia," he said, leaning down and picking her up. "You want your mom?" he asked. When she nodded wordlessly he carried her inside and handed her to Beckett who was walking up to the doorway by the time he'd come inside.

Getting back on the bed as Castle followed, Beckett could feel her daughter was shaking and she asked, "How long were you sitting out there sweetie you're freezing." She rubbed her back gently as Julia pressed against her tighter.

"Here," Castle said, grabbing the covers and pulling them enough so she could cover Julia. "You weren't kidding," he said in slight surprise when he brushed against her foot and felt how cold her skin was to the touch.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Beckett asked gently, kissing Julia's forehead.

"No," the little girl whispered as her mother rubbed her feet gently. "I was scared."

"From your dream before?" Beckett said. When Julia nodded her head rapidly she asked carefully, "Why don't you tell me what the dream was about. You might not be so scared if you do." When Julia shook her head she sighed and said, "Then tell me what happened at school today. Your teacher sent me a note, was a boy in class bothering you?" When the little girl squirmed against her she said firmly, "You won't be in trouble if you tell me. I want to know Julia."

Looking up at her mother, Julia tried to shake her head, but when Beckett kissed her forehead she started to tremble as she haltingly said, "H-He made a picture a-at art a-and made m-me look at it."

"What was it about?" Beckett asked, glancing at Castle who looked as concerned as she felt.

"Trevor said y-you're with the p-police, and you get s-shots and you get k-killed," Julia said, tears spilling down her cheeks then. "And he showed m-me the picture it was s-supposed to be you Mommy, a-and you had b-blood."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Julia as she had ended with a shrill cry, Beckett held her tightly against her and felt Castle's arm around her shoulder. She sighed and then said, "Julia, let me tell you something," hoping her daughter heard her. She gently pushed her back and made her look up at her. "You know that I am a detective, and there are times when there are guns, but you have to remember that I learned how to protect myself in those situations. And I have a gun too for protection." She glanced over at her boyfriend and said, "And Castle watches out for me too which you know already."

"Have… you got a shot Mommy?" Julia asked slowly, peering up at her mother.

Castle felt Beckett tense up under his arm and said, "Julia-"

"I have," Beckett interrupted him. She felt his hand on her shoulder squeeze, as if in warning, but she continued on. "But I'm okay sweetie, and I will be okay because I'm careful, believe me when I say that because I want to make sure I come home to see you after work."

Julia didn't say anything but touched her mother's nightgown right above her scar asking, "Is it this Mommy?"

Beckett wasn't surprised her daughter had put two and two together, so she nodded slowly. "But sweetie it was a while ago. I'm fine, I promise you."

"She's right, she wouldn't lie about that to you Julia," Castle said then, touching the little girl's shoulder with his free hand as she looked at him. "And she's very safe now because she wants to see you after work. That's all she talks about, never talks about me, always about you," he said, gesturing with his hand, hoping to make her laugh.

"You do?" Julia asked, smiling slightly at his words.

"I do," Beckett said gently. "But you don't need to worry about me okay?"

"Kay," Julia said, looking down at Beckett's hand which was holding hers. "I dreamed you were hurt Mommy, at the room, and I was alone because you didn't wake up." She shuddered as Beckett kissed the top of her head and said, "There was lots of blood, it came from you and you didn't wake up."

"Shh, it's okay," Beckett quickly said as Julia began to sob. "It was just a dream sweetie. I know it's scary, but it's all in your mind, you're awake now. Look at me," she said, taking her chin in her hand and raising her head gently. "I'm here Julia, and I'm awake too, just like you are."

Julia sniffled a few times, and finally stopped crying as her mother stroked her hair tenderly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, you don't need to apologize," Castle broke in, glancing at Beckett so she'd know he was talking to them both. "Even I have nightmares, but they're quick, and they pass as soon as you're awake. Once the sun comes up, you know that means they can't come back for a while right?"

"Is he right?" Julia asked her mother.

"He is," Beckett said, hoping her daughter wouldn't end up having a nightmare the next night and prove him wrong. "How about you get some sleep now? It's incredibly late for little girls to be awake."

"I'm thirsty," Julia said plaintively.

"Here," Beckett said, letting her go to lean over to the nightstand. She smiled when she turned back and Julia slid off her lap to sit on Castle's. "After this you need to sleep," she said a little firmly, making sure her daughter didn't drink too fast.

"Kay," Julia said with a little hiccup after she'd finished drinking. "Do I go to my bed?"

"No, you can stay here tonight," Beckett said. "But come over here next to me," she said, taking her and putting Julia to her left. "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you," she said once Castle had covered them all with her help.

"I hope you have good dreams too Mommy," Julia said seriously.

"I will," Beckett said, kissing her forehead before they shared a quick kiss.

"Love you Mommy," Julia said with a sigh before she cuddled as close to her mother as she could.

Watching her daughter as she closed her eyes, Beckett stroked her hair and back until she was sure she was asleep. She turned her head slightly; since she was on her side; and glanced back at Castle who was pressed against her back. "Castle?" she asked in a low whisper.

"I'm awake," he quickly whispered as well. He moved as she lay on her back then, staying on his side close to her. "I didn't get a chance to ask, are you okay?"

"I am," Beckett said. "I forgot when she came in crying," she said as she stroked her daughter's hair, relieved Julia hadn't woken up as they'd moved. "It doesn't matter now though," she said. "I need to focus on her. Which means another appointment," she sighed in slight frustration.

"You haven't had to go as much lately. Not when you compare it to this summer before we went to the Hamptons," Castle pointed out to her.

"I know, that's me trying to rush things again," Beckett said with another slight sigh as Julia shifted next to her. She glanced over at Castle and said, "I need you to come in to the school with me tomorrow."

"I thought so," Castle said with a nod. "She'll be okay though, but… are you sure you should have told her she was right about your scar?"

"She's not stupid," Beckett said with a sigh. "And she's asked me about it before, when we were in the Hamptons. I managed to dodge the question, but I know her doctor would have told me that I really need to tell her and not lie. I just hope this isn't an even bigger step back than the picture."

"Hopefully not, we'll have to see," Castle said. He watched her yawn and asked, "Sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need it for tomorrow," Beckett said. She turned her head, trying not to move and wake Julia up, and managed to kiss his cheek before he turned his head enough to kiss her on the lips. When they pulled back she murmured a goodnight which he returned; brushing his lips against hers; and turned onto her side as he slid up against her, holding her hand that was on her daughter's back. She found herself nodding off quickly; not surprised since she seemed to sleep a lot easier with both Julia and Castle with her; and her stress from that day's investigation, Julia and her own nightmare quickly slipped away, and she was in a dreamless, deep sleep.


	8. He Came Into Her Apartment

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Gotta say thank you to my reviewer for the last chapter, vetgirlmx. It was a little funny you mentioned Julia as you did, 'cause my friend who reads these chapters via e-mails will do that if Julia's not in a number of chapters and then she is. But I am very glad that you said that you missed Julia in the story! Had to smile at your reaction to me writing a vet in there. And I don't blame you for being so glad that I did since you could see yourself as that vet, is nice as a writer to hear a reader can do that! And too bad you're afraid of horses, as I love them myself, but I digress. I really apologize about the injured horses, believe me, I hated writing that since, as I said before I adore horses, and it made me sick as I was doing it, but it was a plot point I kind of needed to have. But, I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter as much as you did. Thanks again for reading and of course for the review!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter comes from the song _Smooth Criminal_ by Michael Jackson, from his album _Bad_.

He Came Into Her Apartment

Glancing up from the stove, Castle turned off the burner he was using and went over to pour a cup of coffee as he said, "Morning, how is she?"

"Better," Beckett said as she walked over to him and took the coffee he handed her. She leaned against the counter next to him saying, "I told her if that boy was in school today I'd take the day off work and we'd go to a museum."

"Seriously?" Castle asked.

"I'm serious, but if I have to do that, you're coming with me because I'll be using my phone to contact Ryan and Esposito," Beckett said.

"Not a problem," Castle said, sounding a little distracted.

"That better not be a s'more-let," Beckett said as she noticed what he was cooking.

"No," Castle said, pretending to sound annoyed. "No, I'm making your daughter's favorite; I just hope she's up to eating."

"She's fine, the prospect of missing school made her instantly happier," Beckett said, shaking her head. "I don't know if I should be glad she's better or worried she'd skive off school so willingly."

"Whoa," Castle said, looking at her.

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Never heard you say that before," Castle said.

"Skive off?" Beckett said. When he nodded she slightly rolled her eyes and said, "When would that come up in conversation between us? Of course you haven't."

"Should say it more, pretty sexy," Castle said. "Ow," he then said when she smacked his shoulder with the newspaper she'd picked up. "To change the subject," he told her as he put the omelet he had finished on a plate. "Was really tempted this morning to take a picture of you and Julia when I woke up. You two looked pretty cute, does she always hold onto your hair like that?"

"You're sure you didn't take a picture?" Beckett asked.

"No, I said I was tempted," Castle said. "I figured if I did and you found out, you could easily, easily kick my ass. And not in the good way."

"Thank you, it's a little creepy taking pictures of people while they sleep," Beckett said.

"Damn, now I'm wishing we had my camera last night," Castle said before he smiled at her.

"We'll use it another time," Beckett said simply. "Though that does give me some ideas for later…"

"Boy am I looking forward to that," Castle said as he wrapped his arm around her since she had walked up to him and was pressed close against him. He smiled wider when Beckett did then, and he leaned down to kiss her. He was a little distracted, but when the sound of a voice reached him he quickly pulled away, looking over at the door to the bedrooms.

"She's still in her room," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "She has seen us kiss before, why did you panic?"

"Good question, just a natural reaction," Castle said. He listened to Julia and then looked at Beckett asking, "Who's she talk- oh Kauai. Almost forgot she does that."

"Probably telling her about her day yesterday," Beckett said, leaning against the counter again as he started another omelet. "You know he's become her confidant?"

"I guessed, so glad I got him for her," Castle said. "This one's yours Kate, what do you want?"

"The usual," Beckett said before she walked over to the door. "Julia," she called, standing in the doorway. "Your breakfast is ready." She smiled as she heard her daughter say, "I gotta go, but I will tell you what happens today. Bye!" before Julia ran out into the hall. "So what did he say?" she asked her as she took the little girl's hand.

"He said Trevor was mean and he should not do that," Julia said. "But not to be scared to go to school 'cause Celia and Betsy and Lilia are there too."

"Smart fish," Castle said. "Maybe I should talk to him when I need to."

"Don't you talk to my mommy?" Julia asked as she leaned against her mother's side while Beckett was getting her juice.

"You're right, completely forgot," Castle said, hitting his forehead to her giggle. "Here's your breakfast though, made it with everything you like."

"Thank you," Julia said, kissing his cheek as he knelt to give her the plate.

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoy," Castle said. He watched as Beckett and Julia went to the table, trying to hurry and make his own breakfast so he could join them. Once he was sitting with them he saw Julia was looking at something on her lap as she was eating. "What's that?"

"Is that your homework?" Beckett asked, noticing as well. "You never got a chance to show me last night what your turkey looks like."

"No, this was on my chair Mommy," Julia said, holding out a picture. "It's a pretty horsie."

Beckett's eyes widened in surprise when she realized it was a picture of the vic's stallion and she said quickly, "I know, I think it fell out of the magazine we looked at the other day."

"Can I ride a horsie like that?" Julia asked pleadingly.

"Well, you need to be a little older to ride one like this," Beckett said. "It's a little too strong for you to be able to handle, but, when you're six, maybe I'll sign you up for riding lessons and we'll see how you like it."

"Can you ride this horsie?" Julia then said after she pouted a little at her mother's answer.

"I think she can," Castle said. When Beckett glanced at him he leaned over and whispered exaggeratedly to the little girl, "She won't tell me though, I think it's a secret."

"It's not a secret, I do know how to ride horses," Beckett said. "That's all you get," she then said in an aside to Castle as she pinched his side a little hard, making him jump.

"I've got my theories about you Detective, and I won't hesitate to talk to you about this later," Castle said. He was tempted to tease her about the pinch, but refrained since her daughter was watching them. "I heard about your homework last night," he said to Julia. "Why don't you show us how it came out?"

"See?" Julia said after she had run to get the picture on the coffee table. She got up onto her mother's lap and pointed out the feathers; pieces of construction paper she had cut out with Alexis' help. "And this Alexis found gold to make the beak," she said proudly when she had finished.

"I see, it looks perfect," Beckett said, kissing her cheek. She smiled when her daughter giggled and let her hand the picture over to Castle. "Are you ready for school though? You need to go a little early today."

"Why?" Julia asked.

"Your mom told me you were going to give me a tour of your classroom," Castle said when Beckett hesitated slightly, knowing she was trying to think of a way to explain. "Remember I only got to see it the first day we took you? I always ask her what's it like and she never told me."

"I wanted you to show him one day," Beckett said quickly when Julia looked at her. "And while you show him, your teacher is going to talk to me, tell me how you've been doing in the class okay?"

"Kay, can I show him the horsies?" Julia asked, bouncing a little on her mother's lap.

"Of course," Beckett said, kissing her forehead. "Go and get your backpack so we can get your picture in the folder."

Julia slid down off her mother's lap, but stopped and asked, "Can I give it to Grandpapa after I take it to school?"

"Yes, now go or we'll be late," Beckett said. When her daughter was gone, she smiled slightly at Castle and they got up at the same time. She appreciated that he didn't say anything about the upcoming meeting she was going to have with Julia's teacher as they cleaned up from the meal, but when they had finished and he was drying his hands she pulled the towel from him and wrapped her arms around him. "When you're with her, don't-" she started to tell him.

"Ask about yesterday," Castle said. "I know, but you want me to stop her if she brings it up?"

"No, let her talk about it if she wants to," Beckett said.

"Okay, I'll let you know if she does," Castle said easily. He shared a kiss with her then, and though he knew Julia was going to come back out from her room he lingered a little longer than he'd meant to.

"Mommy-" Julia said, running out into the room and stopping abruptly when she saw Castle and Beckett in the kitchen. "Sorry," she said shyly as they pulled apart and looked at her. "I have my folder Mommy."

"Here," Beckett said, letting go of Castle and walking over to the table with her daughter. She sat down before helping Julia get the picture in her folder, watching as she zipped up her backpack. "Ready?" she asked her seriously.

"Yeah," Julia said a little softly. She hugged her mother back tightly saying, "I wanna go to the museum Mommy."

"I know, me too, but I'll make a deal with you, just in case we don't go today," Beckett said as she led her to the entry to put on her long grey winter coat. "If you still go to school today, then the day after Thanksgiving, you, me and Castle; if he wants to come with us-"

"He does," Castle said quickly.

"Then we'll go to whatever museum you want okay?" Beckett asked.

"How many days is that?" Julia asked.

"Well today is Friday, so that's one week, seven days," Beckett told her as she buttoned the large grey buttons on her daughter's coat. "And Thanksgiving is six days away."

"This many?" Julia asked, holding up six fingers.

"Right, and one more day for the museum," Beckett said as she slid her arms into her coat, which Castle was holding for her. "Thanks. Are you excited?" she asked as they waited from him to put his coat on.

"Lots," Julia said eagerly. "Are you Mommy?"

"Very," Beckett said, reaching out and taking her hand as they stepped out into the hall.

"Me too," Castle said, taking Julia's other hand, smiling at the little girl as she giggled and jumped in their hold. He smiled at Beckett as they walked down the hall, lifting Julia up in between them as they swung their arms, relieved to hear her laughter and knowing her mother was too.

* * *

"Ms. Beckett," Julia's teacher, Mrs. Clayton said as Beckett, Julia and Castle walked into the classroom. "Thank you for coming in so early."

"It's not a problem," Beckett said.

"Well Trevor's parents are here now, waiting in the principal's office, so we can go," Mrs. Clayton said.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to talk with your teacher, show Castle around," Beckett said, kneeling down in front of her daughter whom Castle was helping take off her coat. "I'll be right back."

"Kay," Julia said, watching as her mother and teacher left. When they were gone, she looked up at Castle asking, "Do you want to see?"  
Of course," Castle said. "Show me your desk first and then we'll look at everything else. You have to show me what you play with when you can't go outside for recess."

Walking down the hall, Mrs. Clayton asked tentatively, "How is she?"

"Alright, she's better now, but she had a nightmare last night," Beckett said. "She told me what the drawing was, is it honestly that graphic?"

The teacher didn't say anything as they had reached the principal's office for the elementary school. She knocked quickly on the door and let Beckett go inside first before she followed.

"Ms. Beckett, it's nice to see you again, though I wish it could be under different circumstances," Mrs. Hughes; the principal; said as she shook hands with Beckett. "These are Trevor's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Munich." Once Beckett and Mrs. Clayton were sitting, she sat behind her desk and said, "Apparently your son has been… harassing Ms. Beckett's daughter Julia," directing her words to Trevor's parents.

"He's been bothering her during our time for art," Mrs. Clayton said. "And at recess he's been pushing her, shoving her. I had no idea this was going on until yesterday though, when we had the incident with the drawing."

"We were wondering about that," Mrs. Munich said slowly. "Your note didn't say much, and Trevor wouldn't tell us anything when we asked him about it."

Mrs. Hughes sighed as she picked up a folded piece of paper before she asked Beckett, "I'd like to tell them a little about you detective, so they understand why this drawing is what it's of. But I leave that up to you."

"I can tell them," Beckett said easily. She turned to the Munichs and told them a little about her and Julia being kidnapped and also how she had adopted her daughter since she thought she was her mother. "I'm slowly getting her to trust men more. I've managed slightly, she's incredibly wary of most men. Luckily she's been okay with the boys in her class, I'm not sure if anything is going to happen because of this drawing," she said, trying not to say their son had possibly put a hindrance in Julia's recovery. "And she's terrified too, that something may happen to me and she will lose me. Before we were found by my partners, she was taken from me, and in the course of that I was punched and threatened. And Julia saw all of that."

"We knew about her… and you, the mother of Lionel told me and we remembered when it happened. We saw the news reports while you were kidnapped," Mrs. Munich said. "What, what did my son draw?" she asked the principal.

Without a word, Mrs. Hughes opened the paper, and showed it to the three, looking down as their reactions were immediate.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Munich said in horror as her husband grabbed her hand.

Beckett could feel her face growing pale as she looked away from the picture. Julia had been correct in her description, it had what was supposed to be a body colored all in black, with red all around it and a circle in red in what she guessed was supposed to be a gunshot to the heart. "She, she had a nightmare last night," she said finally, glancing back to make sure the picture was hidden. "Julia told me what he'd drawn, and apparently he told her that because I was a policewoman, I'd be shot. It's supposed to be me in that picture."

"We're so sorry," Mr. Munich said. "Our son… he's not coming back to this school," he directed to the principal. "We'll withdraw him right now."

"Are you sure? We can transfer him to another class for the time being," Mrs. Hughes said. "And instruct his new teacher to monitor him closely."

"No, this is the fourth time we've had to do this with his schools, he'll be homeschooled for now, until we can get him some help," Mr. Munich said. "We'll go home now, and talk with our son," he said, looking defeated as he stood up. "Again, we're so sorry," he said to Beckett once more.

Nodding, Beckett waited for the two to leave before she stood.

"How is she doing?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Better than last night, she'll be relieved to know he's not going to be in her class anymore," Beckett said. She then turned to Julia's teacher and asked, "He hasn't done anything…"

"No," Mrs. Clayton said quickly, knowing what she was asking already. "Celia told me what's been going on. Julia didn't want to tell on Trevor though she was scared. He told her if she said something everyone would think she was a liar." She sighed and said, "So I got everything from Celia; as I said, he only pushed her, taunted her. Mainly about you and how she would lose you and be all alone."

"How could he know she doesn't have a father?" Mrs. Hughes asked as Beckett closed her eyes at that.

"I'm afraid it was an exercise we did," Mrs. Clayton said, looking guilty. "I had all the students in the class say what job their parents had. Julia's not the only single parent child, though no other parents in the class are with the NYPD."

"You didn't know that was going to happen," Beckett said. "I don't blame you at all for that. I just hope they get some help for that little boy."

"I'm sure they will," Mrs. Hughes said, turning to a paper shredder she had before sliding the picture in it. "I would burn that, but I don't want to be charged with arson should it get out of control."

"Thank you for this meeting," Beckett said. "I'm relieved we got this settled."

"Are you sure Julia is okay?" Mrs. Clayton asked.

"She will be," Beckett assured her. "I'd like to see her now before I go to work." She nodded to the two women before she left and was startled by Mrs. Munich in the hall. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to apologize myself for what my son did," Mrs. Munich said. "He, he didn't do anything else to her did he?"

"I asked that myself, but no, he only would taunt her and push her," Beckett said. "Though that's enough," not caring her voice ended with an angry tinge to it.

Mrs. Munich nodded and said, "I don't blame you for being outraged. We'll, we'll try and help our son, so this doesn't happen again."

"I would hope it doesn't," Beckett said simply; in a calmer tone of voice; before she turned and walked down the hall to head back to her daughter's classroom, wanting to put the incident behind her since their son was not going to be bothering her daughter again.

As she neared the room, Beckett slowed down when she heard Castle and Julia talking, and she stood at the doorway, looking inside as they were sitting together at a large round table. She smiled, seeing her daughter had gotten all the horse toys the class had, and the figurines were lined up in front of the two.

"That's Lucy, and Celia says this is Maxwell 'cause there has to be a boy horse too," Julia was telling Castle seriously, sitting on his lap.

"Interesting names," Castle said. "I'm guessing when she goes to your house she listens to music with you?"

"At her house," Julia giggled. "She likes Paul too. Oh! She, she likes my album he signed I told her about."

"Of course she does," Castle said. "How could you not?" He smiled when the little girl nodded eagerly and he said, "How about this one?" as he pointed to the last horse in the line. "What's its name?"

"Celia and Lilia call her Julia," the little girl giggled shyly. "'Cause they said I know all the names we gave the horsies and that's a song too."

"You know you are a lot like your mom," Castle said. When Julia looked up at him in surprise he nodded and said, "She loves horses I think. One of these days we should take her to a stable and let her ride a horse."

"Can we?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Definitely," Castle said. "But shh, don't tell her."

"She's already heard," Beckett said as she finally walked in.

"Mommy," Julia said happily as she slid off Castle's lap and ran to her.

"Enjoy the tour?" Beckett asked him as she picked her daughter up.

"It was fun," Castle said as he stood and watched the two hug. When Beckett looked at him over Julia he mouthed, '_Are you okay?_'

Beckett slightly nodded and then turned her attention to her daughter. "Mrs. Clayton told me you're a great student Julia. I'm very proud of you," she told her.

"I try to learn my best Mommy," Julia said.

"She does," Mrs. Clayton said with a smile as she walked inside. "And you're one of my best students."

"It's almost time for school, and I need to get to work," Beckett said. "So have fun today here and when you go to ballet after."

"Who do I look for?" Julia asked.

"Alexis will pick you up today," Castle said.

Julia clapped her hands and whispered, "Do I go to her house."

"I'll meet you there after work okay? I'll try and be a little earlier than last night, so I can see you before you go to sleep," Beckett told her. "Say goodbye to Castle."

"Bye, thank you for breakfast," Julia said, waving to him before he leaned over so she could kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome, have fun today," Castle said, tickling her neck a little.

"I love you sweetie," Beckett said then, smiling at her. "And I'll see you later."

"Kay I love you Mommy," Julia said before she hugged her tightly after they shared a kiss.

Putting her daughter down, Beckett watched her run over to her teacher, and she reluctantly left, following Castle out before they stepped out of the school.

"Well?" Castle asked once they were relatively alone.

Beckett quickly explained what had happened in the principal's office, and finished saying, "So she doesn't have to worry about him anymore. Which is a relief because besides a couple boys tugging her braids when she wears them, she's never mentioned any other problems."

"That's pretty disturbing," Castle said. "The picture and the fact that he targeted Julia out of all the other girls in the class."

"I think he somehow could tell she was an easy target," Beckett said. "She's very shy and quiet, and again, with me in such a dangerous job, he knew she'd react the way he wanted. Is it wrong of me to feel like I could hurt a five year old child for what he did to my daughter?"

"No, I would too if it was Alexis in this situation," Castle said. "But the fact that you're not going to go out of your way to hurt him makes you a lot smarter than him. He's five?"

"He's going to be six in the summer," Beckett said. "I was talking with Celia's mother and she mentioned him since he's the oldest in the class. It might be why he's a bully."

"Yeah, wanting to lord it over the other kids, doesn't surprise me," Castle said with a derisive sound. "But hopefully his parents were serious about getting him help; I can almost see him in twenty years a suspect in a case if they don't."

"Me too," Beckett said before she turned back to the school. "I'll meet you at the station," she said then.

"Sure," Castle said, knowing what she was planning to do. "Are you okay?" he asked again, stopping her before she could walk back to the elementary school.

"Now I don't have to see that picture ever again, yes," Beckett said. She smiled slightly when Castle nodded and then left after squeezing her arm. She hurried back inside the building, and to her daughter's classroom, seeing that one of Julia's friends had arrived, as the two girls were looking at the horse figurines.

"Julia, is that your mommy?" the little girl asked in a whisper, having caught sight of Beckett in the doorway.

"Mommy?" Julia asked in confusion as she ran over to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wanted to see you one more time before I go to work," Beckett told her, hugging her tightly as she picked her up. "You don't need to be scared okay?"

"I know, you didn't say if we can go to the museum," Julia said.

"After Thanksgiving, I promise," Beckett said with a smile before kissing her daughter's cheek. "I love you," she whispered into her ear as Julia hugged her tightly.

"Me too Mommy, lots and lots," Julia said happily, not really catching her mother's tone of voice which had broken very slightly at the end.

Rubbing Julia's back, Beckett kissed her temple, relieved that it seemed her daughter was going to recover. When the little girl giggled as she pulled back, she smiled as Julia covered her cheeks with her hands, and she couldn't help hug her tighter, wanting to keep her safe in that moment for as long as she could.

* * *

Walking up to Beckett's desk, Castle saw that she was there, pacing behind it as she talked on the phone. He smiled slightly at her when she looked at him, and held up one of the coffee cups he was holding before she reached out for it.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that got settled," Beckett said. "And they'll all be taken there? Any serious injuries? No? Great. Okay, thank you for calling, bye."

"Who were you talking to?" Castle asked in slight confusion as she hung up and quickly sipped her drink.

"The vet that was first at the farm yesterday," Beckett said. "Finally let me know about the horses. There were four with wounds from beatings. But they'll recover and all the horses are going to that farm in Totowa the vic was involved with. Turns out he was actually buying the horses to rehabilitate and sell to eventing riders or private owners."

"So why was money going there as well?" Castle asked.

"He was helping out the owner, apparently she was his ex girlfriend," Beckett explained as she sat down. "She said they ended things amicably, but I'm still having Ryan check on her. And Espo is looking into the secretary."

"Still nothing?" Castle said in surprise.

"Not anymore," Esposito said, walking over. "I got a call from the lawyer of the Lakes. He took a look at their will, and the horses are supposed to go to a bank to pay their debts. And there were a lot of debts."

"Let me guess, the bank belongs to Mr. Black?" Castle said. When Esposito nodded he turned to Beckett and said, "He could be the killer. His alibi for yesterday morning was never really solid. In fact, didn't he say his secretary could vouch for him?"

"I think we're going to need to talk with him again," Beckett said, trying not to let her frustration creep into her voice.

"We can go," Esposito said before he turned and saw Ryan was still on the phone.

"That's okay," Beckett said. "I can handle him, it's just that he's an aggravation and after having to deal with Julia's nightmare last night, I'm not in the mood to take his overtures."

Before either of the two men could reply to that, Ryan came over saying, "Nothing on Amy Hatfield, but I asked her about the secretary, on the off chance she knew her. And guess what?"

"She did?" Beckett asked, standing and putting on her coat.

"She says Victoria Alvarez was the vic's girlfriend up until a week and a half ago. She remembers the date since they broke up at her farm. Apparently Victoria thought Amy and de Alba were too friendly still, and de Alba himself ended up accusing Victoria of dating him just to get her hands on Ast… his horse, for her boss," Ryan explained.

"We really need to see Black now," Castle said.

"Okay, can you two look again at her financials, maybe check the post office that delivered the mail to her old address to see if she left another," Beckett said. "And try contacting friends again since we've exhausted the family already. They might know better where she might have gone if she needed to hide." When the two detectives nodded she turned and left, Castle following her.

"What did you tell them about Julia?" he asked in a low voice.

"Everything that didn't have to deal with you," Beckett said. "They're pretty disgusted, Javi looked livid. I was afraid he was about to go after the boy."

"See, you're not alone," Castle said. "Was she surprised when you went back?"

"Very, before I left she made me promise to be careful, and I assured her I would be," Beckett said. "But she was able to go right back to playing with her friend." She sighed and said, "I think when we get to the bank, if Black even sees us, it should be me on my own."

"Are you-" Castle started to say. He stopped abruptly when he realized he was speaking too loudly; some of the other detectives and officers glancing their way. "You don't think that's a little crazy?"

"He doesn't like you, and we really need him to cooperate with us," Beckett said. "Believe me, I'm not looking forward to being alone with him, but I can take care of myself."

"That I know," Castle said. "Then I'll stay by the door while you're in his office, or wherever. But if you feel like you need my help at all, just whistle."

"What are you, ten? I'll be fine, and I am armed. You forget that so easily," Beckett said as they walked into the elevator.

"Still, I've never heard you whistle that much," Castle said. He grunted when she elbowed him in the side, and looked at her to see her fighting a smile. "I am right," he muttered, though he was smiling as the doors closed.

* * *

"Good morning," the woman behind Victoria Alvarez's desk said as Castle and Beckett came into the room. "You are with the NYPD?"

"Yes, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Mr. Castle," Beckett said, glancing at Castle as she showed her badge. "I'm here to talk with Mr. Black. May I ask who you are?"

"She's my temporary secretary," Mr. Black said, standing in the doorway to his office. He, the secretary and Beckett all looked at Castle at the same time when he snorted out a laugh, smothering it with a cough. "I hired her from a service until Miss Alvarez returns."

"I am Magdalena Munoz," the woman said, standing up and holding her hand out to Castle with a sultry smile on her face.

"We're here to investigate a murder Ms. Munoz. Not socialize," Beckett said, not liking the look the woman was giving her boyfriend. She was relieved when Castle merely nodded to the woman and she said, "May we speak in private?" directing her words to the CEO.

After Beckett had followed Black inside his office, Castle wanted to try and go over to the door; having been serious about trying to listen in to their conversation to make sure she was safe though she had refused to whistle; but the secretary was watching him, still standing, and he felt a little awkward. He drifted over to the window nearest the door; though it wasn't near enough for him to be able to listen in to the conversation inside; and he glanced outside.

"Mr. Castle?" Munoz asked.

Castle turned around, and nearly jumped back into the window when he saw she was so close against him their noses could have touched if she was the same height as he was. "Yeah?" he asked slowly. While the woman was definitely attractive, the way she looked at him; as if a predator stalking its prey; was making him decidedly uneasy and definitely on edge, especially with her so close.

"Mr. Black mentioned that he wanted you to see some papers that belonged to Miss Alvarez," Munoz said. "They're in the other room though, with other employee files. If you'll come with me, I can take you to get them."

"But… I'm not a cop, she…" Castle said before he looked at the expression on the secretary's face. "Sure," he said, though he was dreading it the second he stepped forward after her. As they reached the door, he turned to door leading to Black's office, trying to will it to open before he left. But there was no sign of the gold doorknob turning, and he turned back when the secretary called his name, not wanting to know what she would do if he made her angry.

"They're in here," Munoz said as she opened the door to the room. "I'm not sure where," she told Castle as he passed her. "One of these files. I'm sure they're in alphabetical order."

Looking at the secretary, Castle was a little surprised when she didn't move to find it for him. He tried to control his rising anger as he went to the first drawer, looking to see if the files were in alphabetical order.

"So you are investigating Miss Alvarez?" Munoz asked.

"I can't really say," Castle said, searching through to the end of the files before he closed the drawer. "It's an ongoing investiga-" He was cut off when the secretary turned him around, making him slam back against the file cabinet and nearly knocking the air out of him. He had to struggle then as she grabbed him and tried to kiss him.

"Castle!" a voice suddenly came from the doorway.

"Beckett, I was…" he started to say when he saw her. He was a little startled when she strode to him and pulled him out of the room; Munoz smirking at them the whole time. "She, she was trying to kiss me, I swear I wasn't inviting that. She said she had the files and-"

Pushing Castle into another room, closing the door, Beckett quickly silenced him by kissing him lightly on the lips and she couldn't help but smile when he stared at her, his blue eyes wide. "I know, I had a feeling they were using my plan to talk to Black alone against us. Plus I like seeing that look on your face when you think I'm mad at you," she said. "I just wanted her to think she'd managed to… weaken our relationship, or whatever her plan was trying that," she told him in annoyance.

"Wait, they? What the hell did he do?" Castle asked as he realized she'd used the plural instead of just referencing the secretary. "Kate," he said when she started to turn to leave, grabbing her arm firmly enough so she'd know he wasn't going to let her go without an answer.

"He gave me the new address of his secretary; his other secretary," Beckett said, sounding angry then as she looked at him. "And for some reason he couldn't reach across the desk to give me the piece of paper it was on. He walked up to me and after I had taken it, he tried to touch me and grab me."

"Please tell me you kneed him in the groin," Castle said, looking at her carefully to see if she was alright.

Before Beckett could reply to that, the door opened, Black yelling, "Ms. Munoz, I need some ice…" When he saw who was in the room, he glared daggers at the two before he whirled around, cupping his crotch with one hand as he left and the other holding his cheek that was a deep red.

"My hand still hurts," Beckett said once he was out of sight.

"But are you okay?" Castle asked, taking her right hand and looking at the palm.

"Was really satisfying," Beckett said, smiling at him as he smiled back at her, running his fingers over her bright red skin. "And we have a new place to search."

"Right," Castle said, letting her go so they could leave. "Remind me not to piss you off to that degree in the future."

* * *

"Okay, so I checked out the address, 18th and Lex, and it's legit," Ryan said. "I called up the landlord of the building that's there and asked about apartment 10L and it's in the process of being bought."

"So she doesn't live there yet?" Beckett asked, finishing up the charges she had drawn up.

"No, I then called the owners as of right now as he has yet to see who was buying the apartment; they were working out something about the furniture," Ryan answered as Esposito joined them. "And they were actually out of town, but I managed to talk to Mr. Lock, the husband of the family. He said they had finished and the paperwork just needed to get to the landlord. As far as he knows she's living there right now."

"We caught them in the middle of the transfer," Castle said.

"Basically, and she has a PO box right now," Ryan said.

"Yeah, she's had it for about a month," Esposito said. "Asked if anyone ever went there with her, but she was always alone. They remember her since she came in every day at the exact same time, in a long black coat and heels. Guy I talked to at the post office thought she was naked under…" he trailed off when Beckett gave him a look, a little startled to since it wasn't done in a mocking way, and he glanced at Castle.

"What's the plan now?" Castle asked Beckett, shaking his head slightly at Esposito before he looked at her.

"We'll go talk to her," Beckett said, standing up. "Can you two talk to our vic's ex-girlfriend and see what she has to say about de Alba, his family, financial state with him buying horses."

"We need to go to Totowa?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Beckett said shortly. "Find out everything you can from her, she has to know something."

"Got it," Esposito said. "Castle," he hissed before he could walk away. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Um, I better go before she gets impatient," Castle said quickly, not sure if Beckett wanted the two detectives to know about what had happened. "Sorry." He hurried to the elevator where she was waiting, saying again, "Sorry."

"They wanted to know what happened?" she asked once they were alone in the car.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you wanted them to, so I kept my mouth shut," Castle said.

"I'm impressed you could," Beckett said with a slight smile. She then grew serious and shook her head saying, "They'll find out soon enough, I sent the charges in."

"Right, well, he's not likely to get out of it," Castle said.

"No, oh, and so you don't ask again, I'm fine," Beckett said as they stepped out into the parking garage. "Disgusted and angry, but nothing that I can't overcome by trying to forget at the moment."

"So is she our suspect now?" Castle asked, sensing she wanted a change of subject.

"I won't know until she tells us where she was at the times of all the murders," Beckett said. "But her connection to the vic, our first vic, is enough to sell me."

"This would be such a great film noir movie," Castle said. "Though no real mob ties for sure…"

"Give it some time, that might still happen," Beckett said, opening her car. "Especially since I don't see her wanting a horse when it looks like all she has is an apartment she doesn't fully own yet."

"Could rent stables," Castle replied. "Maybe that's it; she wants the stables and the horse herself, so she seduced de Alba. Really great plot."

Shaking her head at Castle's exuberance at himself, Beckett started the car saying, "I admit, it's good, but whether it's reality or a Hollywood piece of fiction we still need to figure out. She might not even really be involved."

"I have a hard time believing that," Castle said. "Do you?"

Beckett was silent, only giving him a glance before she pulled out onto the street, knowing already that he knew she agreed with him; it seemed like everything was beginning to point to Victoria Alvarez. She just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it from her, wanting to drive him crazy by making him second guess himself since she was afforded the opportunity so rarely.

* * *

Walking down the hall at the address they'd been given, Beckett slowed down when she heard yelling coming from the direction of apartment 10L. She grabbed Castle's arm to stop him, and said, "Do you hear that?"

"You sure it's coming from the right apartment…" Castle started to say before he realized they were at the end of the hall.

"Watch out," Beckett said, going around him as she withdrew her gun. She pressed her ear to the door, glancing at Castle as he did the same across from her. '_Spanish_,' she mouthed to him as they heard a man inside but were only able to make out a few words in the language. She pounded on the door yelling, "Victoria Alvarez, this is the police, open the door!" She didn't expect a response, but when she heard something shattering and a few items falling to the floor, she pushed Castle so he would get out of the way and kicked down the door.

"He's going for the fire escape!" Castle yelled as they had to duck when a shot was fired at them.

Beckett jumped up and ran for the window where the man, dressed all in black from head to toe, had ducked out. She followed, and looked down to see that he was already two floors down. She ran for the steps, nearly sliding down them in her haste. Before she could start going down to the eighth floor, she heard the sound of rapid gunfire, and she threw herself at the brick wall of the building as bullets sprayed all around her.

"Beckett!" Castle yelled, hearing the shots and losing sight of her when the dust from the bricks hovered in the air. He let out a startled yell when there was a second gun, firing at the windows, and he jumped back to avoid the shattering glass.

By the time the gunshots stopped, the sound of tires pealing accompanying it, Beckett had her jacket over her mouth and nose to avoid inhaling the dust. She got up from her crouched position she'd taken to protect herself, a little dazed from the force of the gunfire. She glanced up to see if Castle was alright, but saw nothing but dust still.

"Kate?" Castle said as he stepped up to the window, glass shards crunching underneath his shoes. He saw her faintly emerge from the steps and hurried to pull her inside as she coughed heavily. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked her over for any wounds.

"I'm fine," Beckett said, coughing again. She jumped slightly when Castle started to brush his hands over her arms and saw she was covered in a thin layer of reddish brown dust. "We better look around," she said. "Find whoever it was that guy was arguing with, especially if it was Alvarez," reaching into her pocket for her phone to call Ryan and Esposito.

"Right," Castle said before he looked around. "There's only one bedroom, so this should be easy. That family Ryan was talking about… must have been just the husband and wife to live in this place."

Walking into the bedroom, Beckett looked around, trying to see if anyone was under the bed or in the closet. "Not much here," she said as Castle went over to the bathroom door. "No one here either."

"Beckett," Castle said then.

Turning around, she hurried into the bathroom ahead of him, seeing the body in the tub. They had to go around to the end of it to try and see who it was, and Beckett and Castle shared a look. "Victoria Alvarez," she said grimly as they discovered the three gunshot wounds in the back of the woman's head.


	9. What You Value

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I have some phrases in Spanish here, I'm not fluent in Spanish, I understand it more than I can speak it and definitely am not too confident writing it, so should I have any mistakes, I am sorry and if I'm made aware of them then I'll correct them as soon as possible.

A/N #2: For those readers who aren't aware, in Spain they do have your mother's maiden name at the end of your full name officially. I'm not sure if they do this in other countries in the world, but in Spain I know for sure that they do.

A/N #3: Not aware of Canadian e-mails, if a ca follows an address, but for the purposes of this story I needed to add it in there, so artistic license again!

A/N #4: Thank you to my reviewer for the last chapter, Guest. Was funny reading your review, because to tell you the honest truth I'm not really too aware of Joss Whedon's work, I only know of it, have never really seen much more than a clip of a movie he recently made- a version of I believe Much Ado About Nothing, can't be sure of the play though. So if I am trying, lol, it's not by design! But was fun to read you saying that. So thanks again for taking the time to let me know that, I definitely appreciate it!

A/N #5: The title of this chapter comes from the song _It's What You Value_, by George Harrison from his album _Thirty Three & 1/3_.

What You Value

"Three .22s, just like the previous three victims," Lanie said as she straightened up from looking at the victim on the stretcher.

"And an assault rifle on you both outside," Esposito said as he walked into the apartment from the fire escape. "You were lucky you didn't get shot. The bullets are all around that alcove you were up against."

"I don't think they wanted to kill me," Beckett said, pocketing the handkerchief that Castle had given her to get the brick dust off her face. "They've got enough to worry about without killing a cop. It was a warning to back off. I think that's what happened to her."

"What, she was investigating de Alba's murder?" Esposito said.

"Seems like she was making phone calls she shouldn't have," Ryan commented, coming over from the laptop that was on a table on the other side of the room. "There are two phone numbers on this pad of paper."

"And all there are for both of them is one dash and a six," Beckett sighed as she saw Ryan had gotten an imprint from the paper above. "We need her computer checked," she said to one of the CSU members. "And look for a cell phone, though I'm sure it's long gone. Ryan, Esposito, canvass the area for anyone who saw a car leaving the alley that runs along this side of the building. With the gunfire and tires squealing, someone had to have seen something or somebody." When the two had left, she went over to the shot out windows and looked out. "She must have known," she said to Castle who had followed her.

"Or she got closer, a lot closer than we did," he said, looking down at the fire escape. "She must have known who the Lakes were working for. But since Mr. Lake left the horses to Black, wouldn't that make his boss angry?"

"And Alvarez probably knew who that was. She must have called him, told him she knew what he was doing and he stopped her from letting anyone else know," Beckett said. "We need to find out who the boss is. Lanie? Anything with our vic here besides the gunshot wounds?"

"Not really," Lanie replied, looking up from the hands of the victim. "She was standing by the bathtub, her fingers broke when they were bent the wrong direction as she fell," she said showing the two the right hand. "She was dead as soon as the first shot hit her, like the other three victims."

"Three again, maybe there's something that has to do with that number," Castle said.

"Like what?" Beckett asked, glancing at him.

"I would have said forget the horse, we're dealing with a serial killer who's got an obsession with the number. But obviously she kind of destroyed that possibility," Castle replied as they looked at the body.

"I'll take her down to the morgue," Lanie said then. "And I'll let you know if anything comes up. Oh, I finally got an estimated height of our killer," she said as a coworker pushed the stretcher to take the body out. "They could only narrow it down to around 5'10" to 6'2" which is the best they could get considering we're not sure how the killer and victims were positioned exactly when the shots were fired."

"Still, that'll be helpful once we have a solid suspect, thank you," Beckett said before the doctor left. She turned to Castle when one of the CSU members called her name.

"Sorry Detective, I checked this laptop, the hard drive is missing," the man said as he showed that the laptop had been pried open underneath the keyboard.

"She was on to them," Beckett said. "We need to get back to the Precinct and look into her again."

"Or hope someone outside saw something while we were ducking bullets," Castle said, gesturing with his thumb out the window as they left the apartment to CSU.

* * *

"Do you remember anything about the guy when I kicked in the door?" Beckett was asking Castle as they were sitting at a table looking through some papers that had been brought in from Victoria Alvarez's apartment.

"Not really," Castle said, looking up from a bank statement. "He was dressed all in black," he said slowly as he tried to recall. "Might have been tall, but I was ducking along with you so that's all I can see in my mind." He closed his eyes and then shook his head saying, "No, that's it."

"Yeah, you remember more than I do," Beckett said. She sighed and set aside a file with bills in it before she glanced up and saw Ryan running up to the doorway. "What?" she asked.

"We didn't have a chance to call," the detective replied, breathing a little hard. "Everything went down incredibly fast. But we were canvassing and got a witness statement from a bodega owner across the street from the building. When the suspects started shooting at you, she saw someone dressed completely in black, even a black fedora getting into a black 300 before it squealed off. We got the same statement from everyone else who was in the area at the time and could see. No license plates though, looked like the car had just been bought."

"Okay, that's a place to start," Beckett said quickly. "Where's Espo?" she asked, noticing he wasn't at his desk.

"I wasn't finished," Ryan said. "While we were walking away, the same owner of the bodega started screaming that the man she had seen getting into the car was in her shop."

"In so little time?" Castle said in surprise.

"I know, but when we grabbed him, after some initial struggles, and got him into the car, we asked the other witnesses there, and they agreed it was the same person, right down to the hat," Ryan said.

"Where is he?" Beckett asked, stepping out with the two men following her.

"Waiting to hear from you," Ryan said as they walked to the observation room. "Thing is that-"

"Why is he still covered?" Beckett asked as they walked in and she saw that the man was hunched at the table, the fedora hat pulled down and a black surgical mask covering his face up to his eyes.

"He's not into S&M is he?" Castle asked, looking confused as well.

"Remember the 'initial struggle' I talked about before?" Ryan asked them. At their nods he said, "He fought us when we tried to take off the hat. It was only when we agreed to leave it that he agreed to come in with us."

"I explained to him that stuff has to come off, but he's not saying a word now," Esposito said, coming in. "Something's wrong with his voice though. It doesn't sound… you'll see if you can get him to talk to you," he said as Beckett started to leave the room.

"Did the witnesses say what dealership was on the paper in the license plate of the 300?" Beckett asked, stopping at the door to the interrogation room.

"Not really, but they did see Tri-State on it," Esposito answered.

"The name of the dealership or area," Castle said.

"Check and see if you can find a black 300 bought recently with that anywhere in the name of the city or dealership," Beckett said quickly. She turned and entered the room, saying to the man, "Sir, I'm Detective Beckett, this is Mr. Castle. I need you to remove your coverings, now without any argument."

The man looked like he was about to protest, but then let out a heavy sigh, and removed the hat with one hand. As Castle and Beckett sat across from him, he then took off the hood covering his hair, and finally managed to get the mask off before looking at the two.

Rocking back in his chair in shock, Castle blurted out, "Patrick de Alba?"

"Who the hell are you?" Beckett asked, since it looked as if their first victim was sitting across from them.

"I'm not Patrick, my name is Cathleen. Cathleen de Alba, I'm Patrick's twin sister," the woman said in slight annoyance. "Why the hell did you arrest me?"

"Are you aware of the fact that your brother has been murdered?" Beckett asked.

"Why do you think I'm here in the city?" de Alba snapped. "I live in Toronto but when I heard about Patrick's death I rushed down here."

"And dressing like that?" Castle asked. "Are you hiding in Canada?"

"How astute," de Alba sneered. "Yes, I have some money problems, but I came down for my brother."

"When exactly did you come into the country?" Beckett asked.

The woman hesitated for a moment and then quickly said, "I'm not sure the time, I came in on a Greyhound bus at about ten at night. I was tired."

"You're sure about that?" Beckett said, catching the hesitation; as had Castle since they'd shared a glance at it. "Okay," she said slowly when the woman had nodded. "So you're dressing that way to hide yourself from whoever you owe money to. We'll ask you about that later. First I want to know why you were around that bodega."

"When I came down here I was picked up by a friend of mine," de Alba said carefully. "She told me about you two and the investigation. I've followed you-"

"You did what?" Beckett said in shock.

"I followed you, not to hurt the investigation, I just want to find my brother's killer and make them pay," de Alba said defensively. "But I followed you to that building, and when I heard the gunshots I ran the hell out of there because I was worried with so many police there I'd stick out like a sore thumb. So I went to the bodega."

"And you didn't think you'd stick out there?" Castle said.

"Look, I panicked, you were going to see Victoria and-" de Alba began.

"Whoa, wait," Beckett said quickly. "You knew Victoria Alvarez."

"Yes, she picked me up, wait, you said knew," de Alba said before her eyes went wide. "No, no, wait, you mean she's dead?"

"Murdered," Castle said. "By three shots to the back of the head. The same as your brother and the same as Victor and Louise Lake."

"The Lakes are dead too?" de Alba asked. When Castle and Beckett nodded she groaned and buried her face in her hands saying, "This is not good."

"Why are all these people being killed Cathleen?" Beckett then said as they watched her.

"Look, my brother is… was a genius when it came to horses," de Alba began. "He, oh god, is my cousin alright?"

"Megan's fine, but she never mentioned you," Castle said.

"It's a long story," de Alba said. "Short story, I started promising my brother's horses to people I owed."

"And you believe it's because of that these people connected to you are being killed because of your debts?" Beckett said.

"I have no debt," de Alba sighed deeply. "Pat paid it off before I went into hiding up north. No, the only reason I can imagine these people being killed is because they know that if my brother is dead and the will isn't found, they can get the stables and the horses. More importantly my brother's jewel, Asturias. You've seen him I'm guessing? Vicky said he was shot while riding him. If you have and you have an idea as to the worth of a good horse, you'll understand why."

"So your brother is killed because of his horse, but the Lakes?" Beckett asked, seeing a possibility to find out who their boss was.

"The Lakes probably because of their boss," de Alba said. "Xabi Fernandez, he owns race horses."

"You mean the boss of the Fernandez family in New Jersey?" Castle asked. When de Alba nodded, he leaned in a little towards Beckett and said in a low voice, "He's the head of a Spanish mob family, one of the only ones I've ever heard of out here in the US."

"And he's actually a distant cousin," de Alba said, leaning over to them. When they looked at her she said, "It's only a table not a desert. Look, he was who I was in debt to, I would bet on his horses, and they did terrible. _Idiota_, never knew anything about horses."

"Do you?" Beckett said.

Snorting contemptuously, de Alba shook her head and said, "Only thing I knew about horses was betting on them. I was the despair of my family." She sighed deeply and said, "I'm pretty sure Dezi wanted to get his hands on my brother's stables. If you're looking for a killer, he's your most likely suspect."

* * *

"You know, for a woman who's just lost her brother and apparently a friend; murdered in cold blood; she doesn't seem to really care that much. Just about herself," Castle said after he and Beckett had left the room and they watched de Alba go to lockup.

"I know, but of course, we can't just go by that," Beckett said. "Espo," she said then, turning to him. "Anything on the 300?" she asked him.

"A long list, two were actually reported stolen three days ago," Esposito answered.

"Do they have any kind of tracking device on them?" Beckett said.

"They do, but when they checked on them, one was in Ohio, the other was disabled," Esposito said. "So that's our car, I've got the VIN, but without the car itself…"

"Still, it'll help whenever we do find it," Beckett said. "I need you both to look into Cathleen de Alba, as much as you can possibly get, focus on her alibi, being in Canada until 10 yesterday." When the two had turned to their computers she strode to her desk and sat down asking Castle who was behind her, "You said New Jersey?"

"They're a small family," Castle said as Beckett began to type. "As far as I know they used to be in Hell's Kitchen, back in the 1950s, but once the Westies moved in they were pushed out of the state. Plus they deal only with horses; apparently they have a lucrative enough business with just that. And by lucrative I mean sabotaging other horses."

"Great to hear," Beckett said under her breath. "Okay, so Xabi Fernandez, fifty-two years old, some priors here, mainly DUIs. He inherited the Three Clover stables from his father and they race at the Palms Racetrack outside of Haledon."

"Three, there's our number three," Castle said as he looked at the screen. "I wonder how his losses have been lately."

Going to the racetrack's site, Beckett was able to look at the stats for the horses from the stables which she read before turning to him. "She was right," she told him. "He was doing horribly; a horse of his hasn't won for at least a year and a half."

"Asturias would definitely break that losing streak," Castle mused.

"What are you thinking?" Beckett asked, watching him.

"First I believe he's the boss that the Lakes were talking about," Castle said.

"Ryan," Beckett called. When he looked over his screen she said, "Look and see if it's possible to find a connection between the Lakes and Xabi Fernandez."

"Okay, so if there is the connection between them, I'm thinking that Fernandez probably had the Lakes working on Patrick de Alba, running him into debt in the hopes that he would turn to him to pay him back. Since he's the Lake's employer, they'd direct de Alba to him. But when the Lakes couldn't get him to give up Asturias, Fernandez hires someone, just maybe someone from his stables who knows horses, and who has a small caliber gun with a very effective silencer to kill de Alba. Say he knows about the will, what if he also knows de Alba hid it where only he could find it?"

"Then he knows he has the chance to get the stallion," Beckett said slowly. "It's an interesting theory, if he hired someone to kill de Alba there might not be any proof though. If he's a mob boss, then he should know to cover his tracks."

"He might have made a mistake," Castle said.

"I've got a connection between the Lakes and Fernandez," Ryan said, coming up to them. "Payments with a check, but Fernandez was pretty smart, he would write them out to HF1."

"The amount corresponded with deposits in the Lakes' account," Castle said.

"It turns out the Lakes would cash the check, and deposit the money into their account via ATM, only the amount was what got my attention," Ryan said.

"Great," Beckett said. "But it doesn't really prove Fernandez was involved with their deaths."

"Yo, I got a hold of a passenger manifest from Greyhound, it has Cathleen de Alba's name on it," Esposito said. "But there's a problem."

"What?" Beckett asked, wondering if it would be a break in the case.

"She came in at 7am yesterday morning into Grand Central," Esposito said.

"She had time to commit the murders," Beckett said. "But she said she wasn't that good with horses."

"You don't think she's our killer?" Castle asked, seeing the doubtful look on her face.

Without a word to the others, Beckett turned and walked over to the holding cells and down to the last one where de Alba was sitting. "You lied to us," she said as the woman stood.

"Oh, you saw that," de Alba said with a sigh.

"Of course, we do check alibis," Beckett said. "Where were you at 10 yesterday in the morning since you were in fact in the city?"

"Not in the city; at the race track in Haledon," de Alba replied.

"You're betting again," Castle said, having standing behind Beckett.

"No, I wanted to see Fernandez, look into his eyes and see if he was finished haranguing me so I could come back home," de Alba said. "Unfortunately one of his thugs caught me and had security toss me out. I had to wait the rest of the morning to get back to the city."

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place?" Beckett said.

"Because I knew you'd think I was the killer as soon as I said that," de Alba said.

"Why were you in the city before your brother's murder?" Castle said as he realized something.

"Am I under arrest?" de Alba asked.

"No but-" Beckett started to say.

"Then I do not have to answer that, and if you are going to consider me a suspect, I want a lawyer," de Alba said.

Beckett left holding then, and her heels nearly pounded into the ground as she went back to her desk telling Esposito, "Check the racetrack, see if there was an altercation and if it was her that was involved."

"You still think she's not the killer?" Ryan asked.

"No, I think she was serious about not being good around horses," Beckett replied. "But why she's being so defensive I don't know."

"Are you sure it's so important for the killer to be that good around horses?" Ryan asked. "Because if that's the case, you could even be the killer."

"Thank you for that, but I do have an alibi," Beckett said simply before she went to Esposito who was hanging up his phone. "And?"

"Security confirmed it, they had an early race, and there was an argument between de Alba and a Juan Pablo," Esposito said. "And he is a known 'employee' of Mr. Fernandez. They're sending security footage of that right now."

"Right, let her go once you see the fight, and then look into her deeper, financial, anything up in Toronto that you can get. Focus on anything that has to do with horses, if she's got any experience with them," Beckett said as she switched her blazer for her coat. As she buttoned it she then told Ryan and Esposito, "Castle and I will go to the stables Mr. Fernandez has and interview him. Ryan, check the known associates of Fernandez, check their height, guns they might own, horses, anything you can get."

"I'm surprised Ryan didn't ask about your alibi," Castle said as they went into the elevator after leaving the two detectives.

"And what, you would have told him you're my alibi?" Beckett asked, smiling at him. She then shook her head and said, "There's too much in this case that doesn't add up."

"One thing I got though, she really doesn't seem to care that her brother is dead," Castle said.

"That's why I think she's not our killer," Beckett replied, walking to her car. "There's something else that's weighing a lot heavier on her mind."

"Which is pretty coldblooded, they're twins and she's thinking about something else," Castle said. "I think it's likely dealing with horses, something about her brother's stables. What if his death actually helps her out?"

"It would depend on that will," Beckett said. "No, there's something else that's a threat to her own life."

"What if she promised Asturias to someone, to maybe Fernandez, and her brother wouldn't agree to give him up," Castle said as Beckett started the car. "And now that the horse's ownership is in limbo, whoever the person is that wanted him is holding her responsible."

"It could be any number of people," Beckett reminded him. "We've got a long list of names that Megan de Alba suggested might have motive for murder."

"I'm starting to think that it's not just connected to the horse, but also to Cathleen de Alba too," Castle mused. "I just can't make the connection between the two besides her offering the horse to someone."

"It'll depend on her financials," Beckett said. "But I'm starting to think you're right about her."

* * *

"Papa, this is Detective Beckett from the NYPD, and Mr. Castle, they have come to talk with you about Patrick."

Looking up at the young man in front of him, Xabi Fernandez peered around his son and at Beckett and Castle. "Please have a seat," he told the two, his accent thick. He then spoke to his son who translated, "My father wishes to let you know that he can understand English, but can't really speak it. I'll need to translate for him, unless you understand Spanish?"

"I'm afraid not enough for what I'd like to talk to you about Mr. Fernandez," Beckett said to the man who nodded. "You're obviously aware of your distant cousin Patrick de Alba being murdered yesterday morning."

"We were very saddened by the news," Fernandez's son said.

"Yes, well, I'm wondering if you're aware of the fact the ownership of his stables are open to anyone now that his will is missing?" Beckett asked.

Fernandez spoke rapidly before his son translated saying, "We're aware of that fact, which has destroyed our hopes for the stables. We were planning on paying whatever it took to get the stallion."

"But isn't it easier now that Mr. de Alba is dead to get the horse?" Castle said.

"Less now," the man to the right and behind, slightly in the shadows, said as he looked down at his nails.

"He's right, there are a number of people who all want their hands on the horse," Fernandez's son said quickly, following his father's words. "And there are many who will easily pay more than us."

"Then I'm guessing you and all your associates here have alibis," Beckett said. She glanced around as the men in the room started to move and she rolled her eyes before looking back at Fernandez.

"You'll have to excuse them, they are young and hot headed," Fernandez said through his son. "But we were all together at the racetrack when the murder happened; it was in the morning I believe. You should speak to the twin sister of Patrick, she can corroborate our story."

"Actually, it was from her that we got your name," Beckett said. "Another name I'd like to ask you about, the Lakes of Stony Point? I understand they are under your employ."

"Yes, they are breeders and trainers for the stables, but they have been lacking recently," Fernandez's son told them. "I suggested getting Asturias and using him alternately as a stud horse and for the races. They were eager to do that since they recognized he is a brilliant horse."

"I'm afraid you've lost out on any more horses," Castle said, glancing at Beckett. "At least from Mr. and Mrs. Lake."

"_Están muertos_?" Fernandez said, sitting up, his son looking shocked as well.

"I'm afraid so," Beckett said. "They were shot yesterday around two in the afternoon."

"If you're asking for an alibi there," Fernandez's son himself said. "I can attest that we were all here in the office. There's a security camera out in the lobby and you see only one entrance and exit to here."

"We'll be interested in taking a look at that," Beckett said slowly, looking at Fernandez. "Sir?" she asked as his hands were shaking as he placed them on the top of his desk.

"Mrs. Lake is his niece, his brother's daughter," the man to the right of Fernandez said.

"Yes, he's right," Fernandez's son said. "And we loved her." His father spoke then, and he looked at him before translating, "We did not kill them, but it was likely someone who thought they were abusing the horses."

"_Es ridículo_," Fernandez said firmly. He then spoke rapidly, which his son translated as, "We never harmed our horses, we have great pride in our horsemanship and as long as we keep everything free of the taint of abuse, our stables will continue. I know no one among my family harmed my niece and her husband, wonderful people."

"They were abusing your horses," Beckett said, a little anger seeping into her voice. She fought it back as Castle looked over at her in surprise, and said, "We found more than one heavily whipped, bleeding, in their stalls, left on their own. Three horses in the barn at their farm need to be specially treated for being badly abused."

"We did not kill anyone," Fernandez's son translated for him. "I loved my niece and her husband. And he says we're done here."

"I think we are," Beckett said, standing up abruptly. "But I would be careful about your horses."

"Do you know a woman named Victoria Alvarez?" Castle said before Beckett left the office.

"Victoria? Yes, she's a friend of mine," Fernandez's son said. "She actually let us know about the auction."

"Auction?" Beckett said, stepping back up to the desk. She was surprised when Fernandez handed her a paper, and she read the e-mail that was on it. "I think this won't be occurring, and I'll be taking this. _Gracias_," she said, nearly spitting the last word out.

"Detective," Fernandez said. When Beckett and Castle turned to him he stood and said, "You may check the horses if you will. We have nothing to hide," taking a while to speak as he translated in his mind.

"_Lo haremos_," Beckett said simply before she turned and left.

"What did you say?" Castle asked once they were outside of the building that housed the office.

"That we will," Beckett said. "Come on," she told him to keep him from mentioning her anger during the interview. She walked toward the first building and went inside before she turned to him.

"You believe him?" Castle asked. "Because I sort of… did," he said slowly, trying to read her expression as she looked in the first stall. He was surprised when she didn't answer him, instead reached out and let the horse that stuck its head out to smell her hand before it bit lightly at her coat sleeve. "Beckett?" he asked.

"No, I think he's correct," Beckett said slowly. "I think the Lakes, well, Mr. Lake, was working for someone else at the same time."

"So Fernandez might not have been the boss that he was referencing," Castle said, walking over to her. "But his wife thought he was since he's her uncle. By the way, how was that not in any information about her?"

Thinking for a moment as she ran her hand over the horse's neck while Castle rested his hand on its muzzle, Beckett said, "Wait, in Spain, a person's full name includes the mother's maiden name. Mrs. Lake could have gone by her mother's maiden name, maybe to step away from the Fernandez name."

"Maybe whoever this other boss is might be our killer," Castle mused. "Patrick de Alba as the first victim because he discovered that Mr. Lake was abusing horses. Then he killed the Lakes because they were bringing undue attention to himself. And Victoria Alvarez because she was informing de Alba's sister about what was going on." He was surprised when Beckett shook her head and asked, "Not a good theory?"

"The second boss as the killer, maybe, but your reasons why all our victims were killed, no, I'm sorry," Beckett said, handing him the paper Fernandez had given her.

"_To whom it make concern, you have all been invited to take part in an auction at the Green Hills Stables on the twenty-ninth of November, at midnight, to become the next owner of the Andalusian stallion Asturias. Sired by Pancho and foaled out of Lucida, by Los Dobles_," Castle started to read before he got to that point and he glanced up at Beckett.

"His sire and dam, and his dam's sire," Beckett said.

"No, that I know already from… the ponies," Castle said quickly as Beckett rolled her eyes. "But I've heard of Pancho and Los Dobles."

"How?" Beckett asked.

"The Olympics last year," Castle said, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember. "Two of the riders from Spain had horses sired by them and they were pretty good. So you're right about Asturias being an excellent horse. Maybe where he was sired has something to do with all these people wanting him."

"I'll call Ryan and Esposito to take a look into that," Beckett said. "Keep reading."

"_Beginning bid will be set at $98,000, payment in cash only_," Castle finished the e-mail. "Cash, and this e-mail is from…"

"I know, I looked at that first thing, but look at where the e-mail is registered," Beckett said.

"Canada," Castle said, seeing the ca after the dot in the address. "So it's likely Cathleen de Alba. Didn't she say that she was going to Fernandez to ask if she could return to the city?" he asked as they turned from the horse and started to leave.

Before they got too far from the stall, Beckett turned and said, "So she was lying about being out of debt. At least to Fernandez since nothing in her financials in Canada popped… we didn't check to see if she still had any accounts here open in the US. She needed to pay him back to return home and to the racetrack again and the only way she could-"

"Was to auction off her brother's horse, because her debt is obviously more than ninety-eight thousand," Castle said. "So she sets this auction up in secret, but somehow-"

"Her brother finds out and he confronts her… maybe over the phone," Beckett said quickly. "Or e-mail, we'll have to check. They argue, and she realizes the only way she can get the money Asturias was going to bring-"

"Is to kill her brother, which she has an alibi for not doing, or hire someone to do it herself," Castle said. "And if she wasn't the killer, then it could easily have been one of those men in the office that did it for her. Did you see that guy that was standing behind Fernandez? Creepy as hell with that smile that never stopped."

"I know, but they were all potential suspects," Beckett said. "We have to find some way to get the names of his associates, and check and see if they were involved in the auction as bidders besides their boss."

"I hope the boys haven't released Cathleen de Alba yet," Castle said. "We're going to need to talk to her about this," he said, hitting the e-mail with his hand. "What?" he asked when he saw her eyes had gone wide as she looked behind him, starting to reach for her gun. He soon had his answer, as there was the loud click of a gun being cocked to fire and a gruff voice came out of the stall they had been standing in front of moments before.

"Do not move Mr. Castle, or I will blow your brains out."


	10. Backed Up To The Wall

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Saying this yet again, but I am in no way a medical doctor, so I might have mistakes concerning that subject since my knowledge is not minimal.

A/N #2: Some words in Spanish here, the first I know from hearing it, but the second I had to do a bit of research, I'm just hoping it's the right one!

A/N #3: I have to say thank you again to vetgirlmx, and also for the last review you gave me though it had put you as Guest. Anyways, I'm so glad you thought I wrote the accents right. I'll let you in on a secret though, lol, I understand more Spanish because I'm around Spanish speakers, namely my family because we're from Spain. So I hear it constantly, though I don't feel comfortable speaking it myself. But it was nice to hear from a native Spanish speaker that I had written that well! And thanks for letting me know there are other countries that use the mother's maiden name, I thought there might be but I wasn't sure. And sorry about the cliffhangers, lol, but they are fun to write, I can't help it! So thanks again for your review, enjoyed reading it immensely and I of course appreciate you doing that!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter comes from the song _All Those Years Ago_ by George Harrison, from his album _Somewhere In England_.

Backed Up To The Wall

"Don't pull your gun Detective," Cathleen de Alba said as she came out of the stall. "I'm not kidding I have it aimed to his head."

"I know, I'm moving my hand away," Beckett said, holding her hands up slowly as Castle was doing the same. "What do you want?"

"I need you to take me back to the city," de Alba said, looking at the entrance to the stable quickly before looking back at the two. "They're trying to kill me."

Beckett tried to get the woman to tell her who it was, but de Alba forced her and Castle with the gun to her car. She glanced back as de Alba slid into the backseat and said, "Look, we'll take you back to the city, without any questions, just please, give me the gun so no one gets shot accidentally."

"Drive," de Alba said hoarsely. "Now."

Castle watched as Beckett started the car, and he glanced back saying, "So why don't you tell us at least how you got here so quickly."

"Your partners released me right after you left. I guessed that you were going to see Fernandez," de Alba said. "And you'd find out about that fucking auction. I knew I'd need to explain myself, and this was for protection and to get your attention."

"Cathleen, give the gun to Castle," Beckett said as she paused before getting on the highway. "Or else I will stay in this same spot-"

De Alba pressed the gun against Beckett's neck and when she had pulled onto the highway she relaxed, but moved the gun down so it was pointing through the chair at Beckett's back. "Take us into the city and no one gets hurt," she said, glancing around.

"Okay, I'll take us there, but you have to tell us why you set up the auction," Beckett said, a little ill at ease as she glanced at Castle.

"I didn't set it up, I was forced to," de Alba said bitterly. "I knew how much my brother loved that horse and I would have never made him sell it."

"But you were desperate," Castle said.

"Yes," de Alba said, her voice becoming strained. "I kept betting and betting and never winning."

"Did you have to borrow money?" Beckett said.

"From someone you could never pay back?" Castle asked.

"Yes," de Alba said bitterly. "Which was their plan."

"Who are they?" Beckett said.

"They had me borrow money through Fernandez as I never saw them face to face and he told me that unless I got them my brother's horse for them, they were going to kill me," de Alba said. "I tried to ask my brother outright, I told him how much trouble I was in, but he didn't believe me."

"I don't blame him, your life over a horse?" Castle muttered.

"Again, I can hear you," de Alba shot back. "And when I told them that I couldn't get him to agree to it I suggested that an auction would be possible. I knew my brother was in debt to that bank guy, because of the Lakes abusing their horses, who worked for Fernandez who they worked through here. And Patrick's weakness was being an animal lover and that was well known. Couldn't stand to see animals harmed and tried everything he could to save them and that's what got him killed."

"And that's something to his detriment," Beckett said flatly. "Look, who is it that was trying to get your brother's horse?"

"I set up the auction," de Alba said, ignoring Beckett's question again. "And I thought everything was set. But something happened, someone found out what was going on, I think my brother found out because I would call him every day to see how he was. And then suddenly a few days ago, he stopped answering me." She then said, "I didn't kill him, I loved him, he was my twin, we're all we have left now in our immediate family."

"Cathleen, I'm heading back to the city," Beckett said, hearing the emotion in her voice. "We're taking you back to my Precinct, why don't you give Castle the gun? Please?"

"Will you protect me? Because everyone involved in this has been killed so far except for that jackass Black," de Alba said.

"I will," Beckett said, resisting the urge to ask her about the killer again.

De Alba put the safety back on, and turned the gun so the muzzle was pointing towards her. "I learned that the place I was going to move the auction to next week had been scheduled for someone else. It was then I realized they were getting impatient, and also they probably didn't want to pay for the horse when they could just take it. I didn't think much of it; I figured they would just steal Asturias one night. I came down here, that way I could settle everything and just return home and start over. I thought I was going to need to comfort Patrick once they stole the horse," she said as Castle took the clip out and put it and the gun into the glove compartment at Beckett's direction.

"Plus you wanted to come home," Beckett said.

"Yes, I was miserable in Canada," de Alba said. "Missing my boyfriend, who ended up dumping me last month so I wanted to come back to family. Is Megan really okay?"

"She's fine," Castle said. "Who is it that's doing this? Who's chasing you and trying to kill you. Who has the most to gain by your death?"

"If you could find my brother's will you'd know," de Alba sneered. She then turned quickly to look behind them and ducked down on the floor.

"What-" Beckett said, glancing back at the movement.

"I thought I saw someone," de Alba said. "I'm safer here anyways. Look, Vicky knew what was going on, she was closer to whoever it was threatening me than I ever was."

"She was the middleman between Fernandez and the killer here and you up in Canada," Castle said, leaning back to see her.

"Sort of," de Alba said. "But it was not here, it was Spain."

"Spain again," Beckett said.

"Yes, our grandfather bred and trained him for my brother there, he was a world class breeder," de Alba said, a little pride seeping into her voice. "Patrick was almost as good; not quite but close. I don't know what the stables will do now that he's passed away and Patrick as well."

"A lot of the people who are connected in this case are related to you, except for Victoria Alvarez," Castle said then. "Is the killer related to you?"

"Vicky was related in a way," de Alba said. "Yesterday when we talked before she was… killed, she told me that two people who were like siblings to a distant cousin of hers were involved, but I had no idea who as she wasn't sure. One was from her mother's side, the other from her father's. She was trying to figure out their connection, since her maternal cousin was a jockey, her paternal cousin she didn't really know, only that they were from Spain. But she did say-" before she suddenly sat up, and looked around them.

"What is it?" Beckett asked, looking in the rearview mirror at the woman, seeing a look of surprise on her face suddenly turn into horror.

As Beckett was back on the streets of Manhattan, she was slowing down the car at that moment, and before she could stop at a light de Alba threw open her door and jumped out before Castle or Beckett could say a word.

"What the hell?" Castle said, turning to watch the woman stumble to the street.

"Hey!" Beckett said. She looked to the side as the woman ran into the park they'd come to, and only had a second to see the large black car in the side mirror ramming into them before they jerked forward, glancing her head on the side of the steering wheel as they were propelled down the street, tires squealing.

* * *

Walking up to the back of the ambulance, Castle nodded to the EMT worker as he came out from the back before he climbed inside. "Hey," he said as he sat across from Beckett.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Probably will have a headache, but no concussion, so we were lucky."

"Definitely," Castle said, watching her closely. "The damage was minimal to your car and the 300."

"Great, I don't need to get a replacement for mine," Beckett said with a sigh. "How I'm going to explain this to my daughter I don't know," she said as she reached up, touching the butterfly stitches on the left side of her forehead, almost on her temple.

"Tell her the truth," Castle said. "Just… don't really mention that someone held us at gunpoint."

Beckett nodded and then pushed her hair off the stitches before saying, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Is that why you've been more… irritated than usual?" Castle asked slowly. When Beckett looked at him questioningly he said, "That picture."

"Yeah, it bothered me more than I wanted to admit," Beckett said. "But right now I want to focus more on the killer, who I'm assuming was driving the 300. And I'm also assuming it's the one we were trying to find right?"

"Correct on both points," Castle said. "CSU is looking inside the car, but when I talked to them just now they weren't able to find any fingerprints. Not much of a surprise of course. And I didn't get the chance to tell you, as I was a little… preoccupied once I recovered from the crash," he said as he looked at her. He glanced at the dried blood still on the side of her face from her cut; after he'd shaken the daze from the slight whiplash he'd received had given him, he'd seen her cut and had immediately begun to stem the flow of her blood with his scarf.

"I'll get you another scarf," Beckett said, glancing at the bloody fabric next to her.

"Not why I mentioned that," Castle said dismissively. "No, what I wanted to say was that while I was doing that I saw someone walking up to us and saw the driver, looking into the backseat."

"You're sure?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"It was him, the height was a giveaway, also, not many people would be dressed all in black with a hood and mask covering their face, sunglasses too. Even here in New York in the fall," Castle said. "I worked with a sketch artist; that's why it took me a while to see if you were okay. It's not much though, like I said, he was covered completely."

"I'll take it at this point," Beckett said, moving to leave the ambulance then. She saw that Esposito was walking over and she said, "Do you have the sketch?"

"Right here," the detective said, showing her the picture. "Did you see him at all?"

"No," Beckett said, seeing the sketch was much as Castle had described it and didn't really help them identify who it was. "What about Cathleen de Alba?"

"Been searching and asking witnesses to the crash," Ryan said, walking up then. "But no one could say where she went besides through the park," he said, nodding towards it.

"Alright," Beckett sighed, looking at the accident. "I think we can go ahead and head back to the station. Esposito, can you hold point here and see if we have any luck in finding a clue? We've got a new lead, though with the way everything is going I doubt it will lead anywhere."

"Got it," Esposito said with a nod before he walked back to the 300 that had CSU working over the inside and outside of.

"What are you going to do about your car?" Ryan asked as they walked to his car.

"Hopefully get it back when everything is gathered," Beckett said. "The gun?" she then said, stopping abruptly and turning to Castle who nearly ran into her.

"I told them," he said quickly, stopping her from stepping into him.

"Scratched off numbers, so wherever she got it, it's untraceable," Ryan then put in.

"Then we'll focus on the horse," Beckett said decisively before she turned and walked to Ryan's car again.

* * *

"You honestly think this will help?"

"It's worth a shot; there are so many names it's getting really confusing."

"Alright, then why don't we go ahead and start with who we came into contact first," Beckett said, stepping forward to the blank side of the murder board that Castle had turned it to after suggesting they write down names and their connections to each other.

"In order of appearance?" Castle asked as she wrote Patrick de Alba at the very top. "Okay," he said quickly when she gave him a look. "We then met Megan de Alba, though she was cleared," he said, writing her name. "Then there was Black," he said.

"No, Victoria Alvarez, though we just had her name from her desk, we never really got introduced to her," Beckett reminded him quickly.

"Right," Castle said, correcting his mistake. "So Black was after. By the way, the charges?"

"He was arrested while we were in New Jersey," Beckett said. "You should draw an asterisk next to Alvarez and Patrick de Alba," she said. "Since she was apparently his girlfriend up until two weeks ago." When he had done so she then said, "After that we were alerted to the Lakes, Victor and Louise." She wrote down the names, drawing a line between them and Black. "And she's a relation of the de Albas I think, or did we not get an answer for that?"

"Yes, but I think a lot of these are distant relationships; except for Alvarez, she's not a blood or marriage relation to anyone here," Castle said. "Okay, so we then got Booker but he was cleared. Which brings us next to Cathleen de Alba," he said, looking at the tree they were drawing. "And then that leads us to Fernandez and his son Liam. Then his five men in the office with us for that interview. Kind of _Godfather_-esque now that I think about it."

"Reminisce later Castle," Beckett said, writing down everything. "We're forgetting de Alba's ex," she told him as she wrote down the name. "I think that's everyone right?"

"That we know of," Castle said. "Should we put down their connections?" He was surprised when Beckett didn't answer him and looked next to him to see she was rubbing her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I need that aspirin now," Beckett said as she went to her desk. "But feel free to get the connections down if you'd like."

Castle began to draw lines between the people who had either been working for or paying off another name on the list. When he had finished he stepped back and said, "I think that's it."

"You forgot one with the Lakes," Beckett said, standing behind him. "The other party that the Lakes were working for and were using Cathleen de Alba to get Asturias."

"Which is either the driver of the car or someone else completely different," Castle said. He drew a question mark and drew a line to the Lakes along with a line to the word driver.

"Doesn't really help us out," Beckett sighed as she looked at the tree and couldn't see anything that stood out and that they didn't already know.

"Maybe this will," Esposito said as he and Ryan walked up to them.

"Did you check out the auction house?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, down at the docks, they hold quiet auctions, like for guns and drugs," Ryan said. "Like they were doing right when we got there."

"How many did you end up arresting?" Castle asked as he and Beckett looked at the two at that news.

"Two, they were running the auction," Esposito said. "We've got them in interrogation to talk to."

"Can you take over on that?" Beckett said. "Ask them about de Alba, both brother and sister, the Lakes and also Fernandez and his cronies?"

"Sure," Esposito said, looking at her.

"I'm fine," Beckett said before Ryan could ask, guessing he was about to. "Just a headache from the accident and I would rather have someone talking to them who's got a clearer mind than I do right now so we don't miss a possible break."

When Ryan and Esposito had left, Castle turned to the board and said, "You know, setting aside Fernandez and his cronies. What if de Alba was right about it having to do something with Spain?"

"Of course it does, but I don't think she meant it in that way," Beckett said, sitting at her desk and typing on her computer. When he didn't say anything she glanced at him from the corner of her eye and said, "Castle?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. "We're agreed," he said as he sat down in his chair next to her. "It's all dealing with this horse."

"You're thinking the stables where Asturias was bred and trained at?" Beckett said. She smiled slightly when he straightened up at that, and she turned her screen towards him. "Felipe de Alba," she read from the screen. "Owned the Dos Lagos de Alba Establo until his death one year ago. He had three sons, he survived them."

"Grandchildren?" Castle asked.

"It says here that he had only three, that would be Patrick and Cathleen, and third Megan," Beckett said. She then switched to another search engine and typed in the stables' name.

"Nothing on who owns it now," Castle said, reading the screen at the same time. "He's been dead for a year and no one owns it?"

"Not exactly," Beckett said, looking at the bottom of the page where there was an asterisk. "This is in Spanish," she said, clicking on the link and opening the same page again, in a different language. "There's more here than on the English page. How's your Spanish?"

"Speaking it; slightly; but reading? Not so sure," Castle said. "How about you?"

"Some," Beckett said. She scanned the information, and came to a paragraph that she didn't recognize as having been on the English page. "Okay, maybe if I read it I can get it translated."

"Does anyone else besides Esposito know Spanish?" Castle asked.

"No, he's the one we always ask when Spanish comes up," Beckett said. She scanned the page, but shook her head. "I don't know enough to read this," she said. "All I'm getting is basic words, like and, or here."

"So where does that leave us?" Castle asked. "There are no names in that paragraph."

"Let's see what Ryan and Espo are getting," Beckett said, standing up. She walked over to observation and saw that the two men were both talking to their suspects. She studied them for a moment, and then pulled up audio from the room Esposito was in.

"You heard from this man about a month ago for this auction," the detective was saying. "And he asked for an auction at midnight the day after Thanksgiving for a horse."

"Yeah, we know him," the man said. "He's done this before, but it was always weird, he'd set up the auction in another person's name, but then buy the horse himself, and ship 'em to Spain where he's from. We never asked since he'd pay up pretty well and in cash."

"And do you have a name?" Esposito asked.

"Juan Gutierrez," the man said with a shrug. "I've seen him before at daytime auctions though. He's with that mob guy with the horses, from New Jersey."

"Fernandez?" Esposito asked.

At the man's nod, Castle and Beckett shared a look before they ran to her desk. He watched as she hurriedly typed and he quickly used up his phone, searching as well.

"Juan Gutierrez," Beckett said. "Recognize him?" she asked Castle as she pulled up his picture. "Suspected of some homicides, but never proven. Has dual citizenship here and in Spain."

"There's something about him having a sister, and that he's competed in some equestrian events in Spain before he moved here," Castle said, glancing at the screen. "So creepy smile guy comes to the US, and builds up his stables he may have at home; I couldn't find anything about that though."

"Neither could I," Beckett said. "But he sets up these illegal auctions to get the horses, and when he sees or learns about Asturias he wants him back at home. He might have tried to talk with de Alba himself; we'll need to check with Megan de Alba."

"But Patrick de Alba loves his horse, and says no," Castle continued. "So Gutierrez tries to get him through his sister and her debts to his boss Fernandez. But when he realizes de Alba has found out about the auction, he's got no other recourse but to murder him and take Asturias himself."

"But the horse ran off," Beckett said. "And he had to kill the Lakes because they found out his plans too; they probably were the people who he was setting up the auction in the name of. We'll have to ask Esposito if he got the name. And Alvarez he murdered because she discovered he was the killer."

"So he's targeting Cathleen next," Castle began. "But there's no definitive reason with her. It could be because he's the 'they' she was talking about in the car, or because killing her would lead to Asturias being sold to the highest bidder, legally this time and he's got a better chance that way of getting it."

"We have to find him," Beckett said as she turned for her phone. Before she could grab it though, it rang and she glanced at Castle before picking it up. "Beckett?" she answered.

Watching her, Castle was surprised when she looked taken aback suddenly before saying, "We know who it is-" He tried to lean in closer to her to hear whoever it was on the other end, but besides a voice he couldn't make out much more than that.

"Alright, we'll be there, right now," Beckett said finally before she hung up the phone. "That was Cathleen de Alba."

"She's still alive?" Castle asked as she stood up and grabbed her coat and scarf; grabbing his own coat.

"She is, and she just called from a payphone outside Central Park," Beckett said as they rushed to the elevator. "Saying she figured out who it was that was killing everyone and wanted her brother's horse. She wants us to meet her right now near where her brother was shot to escort her back here."

"Why there?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, but this is not good," Beckett said, texting a quick message to Ryan and Esposito as they went down in the elevator to the lobby. "I just hope we're not wrong and it turns out she's the murder after all, luring us there to get rid of us before we figure out her involvement."

* * *

"Detective, Mr. Castle," Cathleen de Alba said in relief when she saw the two walk over to where she was leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Thank you for coming."

"After what happened earlier we wanted to make sure you were alright," Beckett said.

"I'm sorry about that," de Alba said sincerely. "I really didn't have a chance to react except to get out of there because I knew they would likely try to crush me in the back. But I know who they are."

"So do we, Juan Gutierrez," Castle said.

"Who the hell is that?" de Alba said, shaking her head. "No, no, they're twins, and they've been threatening me ever since last month, telling me they'll kill our families if we don't give them Asturias. I just couldn't put them and the ones trying to schedule the auction by blackmailing me together."

"Who are they exactly," Beckett said, feeling uncomfortable talking out in the open, glancing around.

"I wasn't able to tell until a little while ago, I followed them from the car after they looked for me, to an apartment building a few blocks away and when I heard them talking I knew immediately," de Alba said, her voice growing more excited. "I haven't heard them speak since I was three years old, when I last saw them, but I knew their voices, their tones, talking as if everything was theirs."

"Ms. de Alba, we need a name," Beckett said. "Or else we can take you to my station and talk there."

"It's-" was all Cathleen de Alba had a chance to say before she suddenly jerked to the side, blood spattering from her head as three holes suddenly appeared and her body collapsed to the ground.

Beckett withdrew her gun and turned to her right as she and Castle started to run around the tree trunk to shield them. But before she could reach it, she felt an explosion of pain on her right hand as her gun flew out of her hand.

Castle grabbed Beckett and turned her in front of him as they started to run, chunks of grass shooting up in the air as bullets began to fly soundlessly around them, driving into the ground. He ran with her towards the path and to the nearest street. When they managed to get to the sidewalk, a large black car suddenly swerved in their path, almost hitting him. "It's Gutierrez!" he yelled as he and Beckett had no choice but to run into the street as bullets began to strike the sidewalk. They went across the street as two other cars nearly hit them and went into the compound that was for the Green Hills Stables.

Glancing over her shoulder, Beckett was able to see a group of men in dark suits, carrying assault rifles starting to get out of the cars they'd put on the sidewalk. Turning back, she let Castle lead them into the stable that was furthest away out of the five on the grounds, and he slid the door closed. "Did we lose them?" she asked, wincing as she looked down at her hand.

"Not for long," Castle said as he looked around at the horses that were looking out from the stalls. He then turned to Beckett and saw her left hand covering her right. "You're hit," he said, seeing the long scratch that looked to be shallow but was bleeding heavily on the top of her hand curving to in between her thumb and index finger.

"You too," Beckett said as she glanced up at his left cheek which had a scrape running horizontally along it.

"Wondered what that was," Castle said as he carefully took off her scarf and wrapped it around her hand, tying it as tightly as he could to her sharp intake of breath. "Sorry," he said as he covered her hand with his to apply more pressure and stop the bleeding.

"Asturias is here," Beckett said suddenly, looking at the back of the stable.

Glancing back, Castle suddenly heard the sounds of shouting and he looked at her with wide eyes as a man yelled, "The blood ends here!" He pulled Beckett into the back of the building, looking around for a door so they could get out.

"There's no door, we have to find another way out!" Beckett said as she saw him looking around.

"The loft they'll look for us there first thing," Castle said, glancing at the ladder. He looked into Asturias' stable, unlocking and opening the gate with one hand before he turned to Beckett saying, "Are you allergic to hay?"

"What? No, w-" Beckett started to say before he grabbed her and pushed her inside the stall. Before she said anything he made her lay down on the ground against the back wall before he covered her with hay. "Castle-" she started to say before he covered her mouth with his hand. She stayed lying down then as she realized what he was going to do when he went back to the gate and locked it from the outside.

Lying down next to Beckett after he'd touched Asturias' flank, Castle pulled the mound of hay he'd seen and gotten the idea to use to hide behind. "Sorry," he was able to whisper to Beckett after he'd covered them both the best he could. He heard the door to the stable opening, and he looked at Beckett in the muted light, trying to shield her with his body in case whoever was with Gutierrez tried to shoot into the hay.

"What the hell," a heavily accented voice said. "The blood stops here- check the loft."

There was the sound of footsteps going up the ladder and a voice yelling down, "Nothing _jefe_, just _heno_."

"Alright, Luis has Asturias, so get the other guys to bring over those bales," the man; who Castle and Beckett were assuming was Gutierrez; said as the other man came down from the loft; his voice fading.

"What for?" the man asked.

Beckett strained to hear, but the two men were soon outside. She started to move, but stopped herself abruptly, nearly running into Castle as she realized the door hadn't been closed. "They're not leaving until they find us," she whispered, so low she thought she was going to need to repeat herself. "We have to get out of here."

"And they have the wrong h-" Castle started to say before voices reached them. He froze instantly, waiting for the sound to get closer and tensing up even more as he knew Beckett had displaced some of the hay. But it never did, and he looked at her before they both heard men suddenly yelling which reached them.

"Detective, Mr. Castle," a man yelled into the barn. "You don't really give us much choice. Come out and we won't be forced to act irrationally."

When they didn't move, holding their breaths as they wondered what exactly Gutierrez was planning, they heard the man himself commanding the men with him, "_Basta_! We can't wait anymore, set it on fire now!"

Beckett and Castle jumped up from the hay, and when they were in the aisle, they could see black smoke coming from a low wall of hay bales that was set in front of the door, blocking their way. They looked at each other and back at the flames, the gold and orange flicking over the white wood of the stable, charring it instantly as the smoke inched towards them.


	11. Get Your Horses Out

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Wanna note that I'm not an expert horse rider, and I have a saying here that I don't think exists, but I feel like I've heard it before, and it works in my head, lol. So I'm taking artistic license with that.

A/N #2: Again, I need to say a very heartfelt thank you to vetgirlmx for reviewing yet again! I really am happy to see when you do so. And I am really; really glad that you liked the action in this chapter, as I know I had a lot of it, lol. And your comment about my narrating style was an incredible compliment and I loved reading that. But I am very happy that you like how I write that of course! So thanks yet again, it has to be said, because I do really enjoy seeing your reviews, and I do appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter comes from the song _All You Horse Riders_ by Paul McCartney, again it's on disc 2 of his remastered _McCartney II_ album.

Get Your Horses Out

Running to the front stall on their right, Beckett unlocked the gate and slid it open before she ran across to the other side. She turned away from the opening as the horses ran past her and jumped over the burning hay. She turned to go across the aisle when she saw Castle had that gate and was opening it. She then ran down the aisle until she reached the very last one, and that horse was out. "Why isn't he going? Hey!" she said as she tried to get Asturias; in the last stall on the other side; to run out, slapping at his flank to spur him to run.

"He's got a bridle on," Castle said suddenly as the horse only neighed loudly and stamped its hooves into the ground. "Beckett, we have a way to get out."

"What? How?" Beckett asked, starting to cough as the first curls of smoke reached them then. She watched with wide eyes as he climbed up onto the wall next to the open gate before he grabbed the stallion.

Pulling Asturias to him, Castle murmured soothingly while he hooked his leg over and sat on its back. "Come on, he's a great jumper, he can clear that hay even with us on him," he said, turning to Beckett and holding his hand out to her.

"Are you crazy?" Beckett said. "You want to ride a horse, jumping over burning bales of hay and ride off into the sunset?"

"There's no other way out, and I doubt Ryan and Esposito would be able to find us in time before the smoke kills all three of us," Castle said. "There's no other way out of here Beckett."

"Do you even know how to control a horse?" Beckett asked, knowing he was right.

"Yes!" Castle said, getting a little exasperated.

"Sober?" Beckett said.

"Ye-" Castle started to say.

"And fully clothed?" Beckett then said.

"Kate, get on the horse before I jump down and throw you over his back!" Castle finally yelled as the smoke made him cough heavily; Asturias shying slightly before he pulled on the reins to calm him.

Beckett quickly climbed up on the wall with his help and slid behind him on the stallion's back asking, "Have you ever ridden bareback?"

"No, but we'll figure it out right now," Castle said. "Hold on," he said as Asturias stepped out into the aisle at his direction.

"Let him go, he knows to get out," Beckett said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Castle's middle.

"I know," Castle replied before he dug his heels into the stallion's flanks. At Asturias' first jerk into a gallop, he felt Beckett's hands and arms squeeze around him and they both had to grip the horse's body tightly with their legs to keep from falling back. He watched the flames get closer and finally yelled behind him, "Duck!" doing the same just in time before Asturias jumped right in front of the bales of hay.

Beckett could feel the heat of the flames that had climbed up to the ceiling around them as they passed through the smoke. Before they came down, she felt something striking against the back of the stallion, but didn't have a chance to react as they hit the ground, nearly knocking the wind out of her. But Asturias was fine and kept on galloping as she looked behind them, seeing that one of the men was on the ground. Two men then started to run after them; guns at the ready, and she yelled to Castle; "We need to get to the park."

"Why do you think I'm letting him have the bit? He knows where to go," Castle said, yelling back to her.

When they had reached the street, they found two more men at the three black cars that had swerved onto the sidewalk in front of the stables. They rode past them, Beckett glancing back to see their startled looks before they jumped into the cars as the two men from the stable ran up to them, yelling. She then remembered the street, and watched as Castle let Asturias go, not even bothering to watch out for cars. She winced as brakes were slammed and horns began to honk. Luckily the street wasn't that wide, and they were soon riding down the path where the stallion knew his way.

"Beckett, the killer knows how de Alba went," Castle said as they passed near Cathleen de Alba's body but couldn't see it since they had been so far off the path in what had felt like a lifetime before.

"Go to your right," Beckett said, looking behind them. She didn't see anyone behind them, and after he'd gone off the path and further into the trees she looked at him as he slowed the stallion down. She breathed out a sigh before there was sudden barrage of bullets to their left, and Asturias suddenly reared before taking off again. She was gripping onto Castle as hard as she could before looking over her shoulder again. "It's the killer!" she yelled to him, shocked to see the man, all in black, riding another horse and firing at them. "We need to go faster."

"I think he's going as fast as he can," Castle yelled over his shoulder before he felt her legs moving behind him. All of a sudden, the stallion seemed to jump and he was gripping onto the reins as tightly as he could as the horse was running so fast the trees and people they were passing seemed to blend into a blur.

"Slow him down, the killer's too far back," Beckett said as they pulled so far ahead she couldn't see the man in black. She breathed out heavily as Castle managed to slow Asturias to a trot and she could relax her grip on him. "Are you okay?" she asked as he turned them to the left towards a path.

"Yeah, thought you were going to break my ribs," Castle said. "But I wasn't expecting the killer to come after us. If we were in the desert this would so be a Western," he said as he looked around at the trees and then tried to figure out where they were.

Looking behind her, Beckett was about to reach for her phone when she heard a popping sound and looked down to see a divot had appeared in the grass. "We need to go!" she said as she saw the killer bearing down on them. She grabbed onto him again as Castle dug his heels into Asturias' sides and they took off again. She glanced behind her, judging the killer's speed before she turned back to Castle. "We need to lose him again so I can call backup," she told him.

Spurring the stallion on faster, Castle managed to get them far enough ahead of the killer that he brought Asturias down to a walk before stopping him. "We can't keep doing that, he's going to collapse," he said, nodding down to the horse.

"Ryan and Esposito won't have time to get to us," Beckett said, looking around and guessing they were likely in the middle of the park. "We need to take him down ourselves."

"With what?" Castle asked.

"First we need to let him go," Beckett said. She looked at Castle as he stared at her, and watched as he slid down to the ground. She swung her leg over, sliding off herself into his arms before she turned and slapped Asturias' side as hard as she could. "I just hope he goes far enough away," she said as they watched the horse gallop the way they'd been heading.

"I have an idea," Castle said, before he pulled on Beckett's arm, taking her to the nearest tree.

When the killer rode up to the tree only a minute later, Beckett watched as he and the horse approached her, the man jumping easily off the stallion before striding to her, his gun up and aiming straight at her heart. "Where is he?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"We lost control of him and he threw us off," Beckett said, trying to stay calm as she glanced at the silencer at the end of the gun.

"The same as Patrick, a smart horse," the killer said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, but you know I am a detective, if you kill me-" Beckett began to say before the cock of the gun cut her off abruptly.

"I do not care," the killer said easily as he stepped up to Beckett so the end of the silencer was mere inches away from her. "Where is the man who was with you?"

"I don't know," Beckett said quickly, hoping she wasn't giving anything away. "He ran for help I think."

"I do not believe you," the man said, his accent coming out thickly then. "Turn around." When Beckett only stared at him, he grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the tree trunk. "I don't ask Detective."

Beckett looked up at the tree, and glanced over her shoulder as the killer watched her.

"Praying for help isn't going to work," the killer said before he took a few steps back. "Definitely not this time," he said as he cocked the gun. Before he could fire though, he was suddenly hit by something, and knocked down to the ground, the gun flying out of his hand.

Trying to grab the killer's arms, Castle ducked out of the way of a punch that landed on his shoulder and felt Beckett helping him grab the man's right arm. But before she could get enough of a grip to hold it in place, the killer nearly got out of their grasp, trying to stand. He acted on instinct, and punched the man square in the face before he and Beckett could get his wrists together, and she cuffed him. "I told you it would work," he said as he stood up.

"I know," Beckett said, hurrying to the gun and pointing it at the killer who remained motionless. "But really, jumping out of a tree?"

"Best I could come up with in the time we had," Castle said, standing up as the killer stopped struggling. "And you didn't really have anything in mind yourself," he said.

"Take off his mask, we need to see who this is exactly if it isn't Gutierrez," Beckett said, shooting him a look.

"Right," Castle said, making the killer sit up before he took off the man's sunglasses and the hood covering his hair. He paused abruptly at the hair that fell down past the killer's shoulders, and looked up at Beckett.

"The mask," she said, her eyes wide.

Castle took off the surgical mask, and stood up yelling, "Oh my god I hit a woman!"

"The secretary from the bank, Munoz," Beckett said in shock. "You're the killer?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" Castle tried to say to the woman. But she cut him off by yelling in Spanish, derogatory words she literally spat at Beckett and which he understood.

"Castle, don't," Beckett said, grabbing the back of his jacket when he began to lunge towards the woman. "Gates hears about this she'll get rid of you. Who are you? And if you call me what you just said again I'll punch you this time."

"I don't have to say anything," the woman hissed. "I want a lawyer."

"Yeah, you might," Castle said, as he glanced over at Beckett who had her phone out.

"Espo?" Beckett said as soon as the detective had answered.

"Beckett? Where the hell are you, we're at the stables but all we found was a burning stable and a guy knocked unconscious with about six guys carrying weapons," Esposito said.

"Long story, look, Castle and I are…" Beckett started to say before she glanced around. "Where are we exactly?" she asked him.

"I think we're north, or northeast of the carousel," Castle said, coming back to her after he'd went to the path they were closest to, trying to get his bearings. "Tell them they can't miss us since we'll have a grey horse with us," he said as Asturias came walking up to them then. Walking over to the horse, Castle held out his hand and as the stallion smelled his palm, he grabbed the reins. "What do you say we put her on the back of him and take her to the stables?" he asked Beckett once he'd walked back to her as she hung up her phone after telling Ryan and Esposito where Cathleen de Alba was.

"I wouldn't want to be investigated for cruel treatment of an animal," Beckett said, looking at the killer who she assumed probably didn't have the last name of Munoz. "And I'm talking about the horse," she said as the women shot her a murderous glare. "At least give us your name."

"Paula," the woman said with clenched teeth.

"Paula Gutierrez," Beckett said; having seen then the resemblance to the man who'd burned the stable; as she knelt in front of her but kept her gun trained on her. "Who are you and what is your relationship with Patrick de Alba."

"_Es mi primo_, my cousin, the thief," Paula said angry. "He is mine," she said, jerking her head at the stallion.

"And your brother," Beckett said, wondering if it was the threat of dragging her back to the stables on the horse she'd tried to steal that had broken her resistance.

"He wanted our grandfather's stables, with the horse, we could get enough money from races to buy it from my cousin," Paula said. "Bastard wanted to give it to our Palma cousin; it belongs to me and my brother."

"Okay, I get it, you're angry with your cousins," Beckett said. "Did you have to kill the Lakes, Victoria Alvarez?"

"None of them matter," Paula said with a shrug. "They were close to figuring us out, they needed to go. As you did, both of you."

"Great mentality," Castle said. "Boy am I glad they went all out, made them kind of over confident."

"I know," Beckett said before she stood up. "I hope you'll enjoy American jail, because you can kiss Spain and Dos Lagos goodbye." She wasn't surprised when Paula tried to roll over to get up, instead she expected it, and cocked the gun loudly as the woman was able to get on her knees and slowly stand. "Or you can stay here in a more permanent condition than life in prison," she told her easily as Paula stared at the gun with wide eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she's serious about that," Castle said as he could tell the woman was weighing her options.

Paula then smirked; to the surprise of both Beckett and Castle before she turned to run. But before she could get far, Esposito appeared in front of her from the tree trunks that surrounded the clearing they were in, his gun aimed at her face. She turned to go in the other direction, but Ryan was there in her way, his gun trained on her.

"You got this Beckett?" Esposito asked.

"I think you do Javi," Beckett said, transferring the gun to her other hand then.

"Your hand," Castle said, grabbing her scarf and putting pressure on the wound that was seeping blood through the fabric.

Watching as Ryan and Esposito went through the trees with Paula, Beckett let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Over here," she called as she saw an EMT coming through the trees after the two detectives had left.

"We got a call that an officer was shot," the woman said, watching as Asturias followed Castle and Beckett over to her.

"That would be her, and she was grazed," Castle said. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but the wound re-opened just now."

As Beckett allowed the EMT to take off her scarf, she looked over at Castle, Asturias behind him. She felt a sense of relief that he wouldn't have to tell her daughter that she was seriously injured and they had managed to save the stallion from being owned by the unreasonably vicious Gutierrez siblings. The case was solved, but she knew there was one more thing left to determine.


	12. All Those Years Ago

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The team I mention Stanford having does not exist, it just fit into my story so I'm calling artistic license with that.

A/N #2: Thank you so, so much yet again vetgirlmx for reviewing the last chapter, it's always a lot of fun to read what you think. And I am very glad to see that you liked the action in the chapter, so much so you were on the edge of your seat as you said; very nice to see that happened when you read! And I tried to write that bit of their reaction of realizing he'd hit a girl as you might see on the show, so was very happy to see you really thought I had that pretty well written, means a lot to read it. So again, thanks for taking time to let me know what you thought, I definitely appreciate it!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is the title of a song by George Harrison, from his album _Somewhere in England_.

All Those Years Ago

"How's your hand?" Castle asked as he held out the reins on Asturias as Beckett walked up to him on the path.

"Fine, I'm lucky I have next week to get this to heal," Beckett said as she took the reins. "I guess we're taking him back."

"Forgot to ask in all the… chaos, your head?" Castle said once they were walking down the path towards the stables.

"It's fine, to be honest I completely forgot about it," Beckett said. "Which is a relief, it means no concussion."

"So was she shot by our killer?" Castle asked, gesturing back with his head to the body of Cathleen de Alba which Lanie was looking at.

"She was, and Paula Gutierrez is our killer," Beckett said. "The gun Gutierrez had matched all the murders, and the wounds on her are tightly grouped exactly as the other victims were."

"You know, I was thinking about that number three while you were talking to Lanie, and something jogged my memory," Castle said.

"Anything you want to share Mr. Castle?" Beckett asked as he was quiet, putting his hands behind his back.

"Yeah," Castle said, smiling as he quickly put his hands in his coat pockets. "Remember how we were looking at the page on the Dos Lagos site in Spain?"

"I do," Beckett said.

"The crest," Castle replied.

"Crest?" Beckett echoed in confusion before she paused in mid-step and then stopped completely, looking at him. "There were three horses on it."

"And more disturbing, three swords," Castle said.

"We need to look into this family," Beckett said. "Though I'm thinking it was a fight between the brothers."

"You're right, but two against one," Ryan said, coming up the path towards them and hearing her. "Patrick and Cathleen's father and Megan's father argued with the Gutierrez twins' father over the stables way back in the sixties in Spain. According to Megan she said our first vic's father and the oldest brother; Peter de Alba; came over here in 1968 with his younger brother Patrick de Alba. But, her grandfather never changed his will to give his stables to the middle brother; one Juan de Alba; that stayed in Spain because he never trusted his own son; which was apparently a family secret."

"It's a messed up story," Esposito said as the three reached where he'd been standing on the path. "When their brother died, Peter and Patrick went back to Spain and told their father to give the stables instead to their cousin from their mother's side Carlos Palma."

"When was this?" Beckett asked absently.

"Mid 90s, Megan de Alba doesn't remember the time exactly," Ryan said.

"What are you thinking?" Castle asked, watching her.

"The grandfather wills his stables; famous stables, the search engine had a lot of mentions of Dos Lagos," Beckett said. "And that sets off Paula and Juan, who still have their de Alba last name. But that's a long space between that and the murders, what were they doing in that time?"

"According to their cousin, they came here to the US," Esposito said. "She said her grandfather actually had a line of people to inherit the stables, should they pass away before him."

"Let me guess, first the Palma cousin, then Patrick, Megan and last the Gutierrez twins?" Castle said.

"Close, just Paula," Ryan said. "But her brother would have lived on the farm, and shared in the profits with her, so it was a sweet deal."

"We can't figure out why Megan wasn't killed sooner though," Esposito said.

"Asturias," Beckett said simply, touching the muzzle of the horse next to her. "Paula wanted him; not just because it was her cousin's horse, but it would have brought a lot more money to the stables in Spain."

"And they needed Patrick de Alba's will to be found, thinking Megan would probably know," Castle said. "All of the theories we had about the stables and people to get them were just idle speculation."

"Then where is the will?" Ryan asked.

"Good question," Beckett said, walking again. "When you looked at his office, did you find anything there that might have been a clue as to where the will was?" she asked Esposito.

"No, and CSU didn't find anything at his apartment," Esposito replied. "There were a lot of papers though."

"Or he hid it, which; if I knew my cousins hated me which I think Patrick did; I would do the same myself," Beckett said.

"Speaking of horses," Esposito said. "The guys told the medics at the stables you rode this out of a burning barn?"

"And through flaming bales of hay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Castle asked.

"Dude, since when can you ride a horse, or was it you and Castle was holding on to you for dear life?" Esposito asked Beckett, laughing with Ryan at the end.

"He had to convince me to get on the horse," Beckett said flatly so they'd know she wasn't joking. "And with this wound my control would have been more limited," as she held up her right hand which was sporting a large bandage that covered the cut. "So Castle was holding the reins. I'm still trying to figure out how you were able to do that, because this horse is not an easy one to control."

"You rode that without a saddle?" Ryan asked, motioning to the stallion's back.

"We didn't have time to get a saddle, so yes, we did," Castle said.

"Come on guys, people do ride bareback," Beckett said, crossing the street as she rolled her eyes when her fellow detectives winced at his answer.

"Not many men I bet," Esposito said in an undertone to Ryan.

"Oh thank god you're both alright," Megan said as Castle and Beckett walked up to her. "And they told me you got all the horses out."

"It wasn't a problem," Beckett said, handing the reins to her. "But why did he have a bridle on?"

"Because I was testing out a saddle on him," Megan said with a sigh. "The bank is telling me that unless I have money to buy the stables, they'll put it up for auction, and I was thinking of at least trying to buy Asturias."

"I think your cousin would want you have him," Castle said.

"I know, but without that will…" Megan said. She then grew somber and asked, "Is she dead? Cathleen?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Beckett said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Detective," Megan said firmly. "Everything you've done for my cousin, for Patrick, and you as well Mr. Castle," she said, nodding to him. "I heard you actually rode Asturias into the park?"

"We couldn't get him to leave the barn, and it was the easiest way to get out of there ourselves," Castle said.

"Yes thank you so much for that," Megan said.

"Ms. de Alba," Beckett said as she followed the woman who was walking the stallion to one of the other stables. "Your cousins, Paula and Juan."

"Yeah, I had no idea who the other detectives were talking about when they said the name Gutierrez," Megan said. "After we lost touch with them during the '90s we never had much news about them, we never asked."

"What exactly was the reason for that," Castle asked. When Beckett nudged him in the ribs he said quickly, "Just… wondering," glancing at her.

"No, you'll want to understand why they did that," Megan said. "My _abuelito's_ three sons grew up fairly close. Only the middle one, Juan was different from his brothers. He saw the horses as more property and as a means to earn money instead of as my grandfather, my uncle and father did. There was a kind of rift about the stables right before _Tio_ Juan passed away, _Abuelito_ decided not to leave them to Juan's children, but when my uncle was in that fatal accident… he changed his mind. Only he left it to Paula last, I don't think she and Juanito ever forgave him for that."

"So this was a mix of revenge on all of you, and getting the stables and Asturias," Beckett said with a nod. "That doesn't really surprise me, considering who else she killed." She then shook her head and said, "I hope you'll be able to find the will in time, because I don't really doubt your cousin would leave it to you."

"Thank you," Megan said, shaking her hand before shaking Castle's.

"Castle?" Beckett said when she turned and realized he wasn't following her. "What is it?" she asked as she walked back to him, seeing him staring at the ground.

"Ms. de Alba," Castle said, striding over to the woman to catch up with her as Beckett followed him. "You said your grandfather, was your cousin close to him?"

"Yes, we both were, Cathleen as well," Megan said. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I look at your brother's office?" Castle said. When Megan looked a little confused at first but then nodded he followed her before she handed Asturias' reins to a stable hand before they went into the office that was its own building.

Beckett watched as Castle glanced at the walls, and she followed his gaze before asking Megan, "Did your cousin have a wall safe?"

"He didn't," Castle answered before Megan could. He went to the desk then, and quickly saw what he was looking for, a framed picture of the first victim and an older man; who he assumed was the grandfather. "Do you mind?" he asked the young woman.

"No, go ahead," Megan said. "But why?"

Not answering, Castle opened the back of the picture once he had it in his hands, and smiled before turning it to the two women. "I think you'll find your cousin's will here," as Megan took the yellow post-it note inside that had an address written in thick black ink stuck on the back of the photograph.

* * *

"That was an interesting call," Beckett said as she walked out to the main room of her apartment, trying to juggle her phone with some other items.

"Who was it?" Castle asked.

"My father," Beckett said with a sigh. "I had to tell him what happened to me, I think he worried more than Julia will."

"Well, you're okay, I hope you stressed that," Castle said, taking everything out of her hands.

"It's not the first time I had to," Beckett said. "I think he was more worried I sustained a concussion in the accident. But I think I managed to convince him I'm fine. Let's hope this heals enough by Sunday that I don't need an obvious bandage," she commented as she sat on the couch with him and she started to clean her wound when Castle took the alcohol wipe out of her hand and took over for her.

"It should, but once you get to my place I think your dad will forget about this," Castle said, seeing her slightly wince at the sting of alcohol. "I'm planning a little party."

"That's nice of you," Beckett said.

"I got a call from Alexis before we left the Precinct," Castle said. "Apparently she's bringing Max to meet me."

"Really?" Beckett asked in surprise. "Any reason why?"

"He's a soccer fan," Castle said. "And of La Liga."

"Which team?" Beckett asked slowly.

"Madrid," Castle said. "Yeah, I warned Alexis before she told me that, he was going to be surrounded by Madrid fans. Luckily that worked out."

"Speaking of Spain, I'm really glad you thought of that picture," Beckett said as he finally put on the large band-aid after putting some ointment on the wound.

"I figured that since there was such a connection between their grandfather and the fact that he loved horses too, there would be some kind of hint as to where the will was in a picture of him," Castle said. "Wouldn't really be something anyone would think to look at."

"But at least Megan de Alba knows now that she's the owner of the stables, and Asturias too," Beckett said, opening and closing her hand to test how the band-aid moved. "I am glad her cousin gave them to her."

"I think that really was his only choice," Castle said. "Along with this Palma cousin getting the stables in Spain."

"Very true," Beckett said, picking up the things he'd used to dress her wound. "The way she was singing his praises makes me a lot more hopeful about the horses over there."

"And the horses we saw at the Lakes will be okay now," Castle said, guessing she was thinking about them.

"I know, but I plan on making a call to the stables over Totowa to check," Beckett said. "Even though it's far out of my jurisdiction."

"I don't think that would stop you," Castle called before he heard his phone shaking on the coffee table.

"Is that them?" Beckett asked, coming from her room to see him texting.

"It was, I'm playing a game," Castle said. "Quick question, how does my cheek look?"

"Fine, it's just a scrape," Beckett answered. "Why, do you think it'd worry Alexis?"

"No, but I don't want to scare Julia, she'll be worried enough seeing you," Castle said. "I mean, seeing the bandage and… there…" he said quickly, motioning to her forehead.

"Nice recovery," Beckett said sarcastically. "So the case is all wrapped up and we have next week. Going to go back to _Hamptons Heat_?"

"I probably should shouldn't I?" Castle said as Beckett went to the kitchen. "Maybe Monday and Wednesday, since I really don't need to get much for the meal."

"Remember what I told you about the yams," Beckett told him as she walked over with two glasses of white wine in her hands.

"I know, that doesn't hurt?" Castle said quickly, taking the glass from her right hand.

"A glass is not the same shape as a gun," Beckett said. "Nor was I holding it as tightly as the gun earlier." She sat down next to him on the couch and said, "Did Alexis mention how Julia was when you talked to her?"

"Not really," Castle replied. "She was more interested in talking about Max and Sunday."

"I don't blame her," Beckett said with a slight smile. "All this time and she's finally introducing him to you. Is there another reason besides the fact that we're watching the game that he's going to your place?"

"Well, when I told her what we were going to do when she called," Castle commented. "By the way, she thought it was a good idea to invite Ryan and Esposito to see the game."

"Of course, but why they still wanted to go to a bar I don't understand," Beckett said. "They could easily break their tradition for the _Clásico_."

"Their loss," Castle said. "But back to Alexis, after I told her it was fine for him to come over; you know, a more the merrier type of thing; I asked why now. And she said it was because it wasn't going to just be the four of us watching the game."

"Because I'm going to be there?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"No, well, partially," Castle said. "I think." When she just looked at him in confusion he said, "She mentioned Julia being a kind of… buffer in case I didn't get along with him."

"To keep you from what, getting into a fight with him in front of a child?" Beckett said. When he shrugged she laughed slightly and said, "I think I could stop you."

"That's why I said partially, she knows you wouldn't let me do anything," Castle said. There was a knock on the door then, and he squeezed her arm before getting up to answer it. "Hey Julia," he said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Hi," Julia said eagerly, stepping inside. "Where's my mommy?"

"Right here sweetie," Beckett said, stepping up behind him then. She smiled as Julia ran to her and she picked her up, being careful to use her left hand more to lift her up in her arms. She hugged her daughter tightly, kissing the side of her head as Julia's arms wrapped tightly around her neck and she pressed her face to her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Julia said as she pulled back. Her attention suddenly turned to the butterfly stitches on Beckett's forehead and said, "What's that?"

"I got a small cut today," Beckett said, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could make it as she went over to the couch, Castle and Alexis following her. "I was in a little accident in my car."

"Does it hurt?" Julia asked, still looking up.

"I'm fine," Beckett said soothingly as she could hear the anxiety creeping into her daughter's tone. She gently took her chin in her hand and made her look down into her eyes.

"Did you get another one too?" Julia asked, looking down at her mother's hand, having felt the bandage against her skin.

"I did, but that happened later," Beckett said, wanting to take the easy route and blame the wound on her hand on the accident as well. "But I'm okay."

"She is," Castle said reassuringly, sitting on the other end of the couch as he waited to see how Julia would be.

"You got an ouchie too," Julia said, pointing to his cheek briefly.

"I did, but I'm okay, I completely forgot about it," Castle said, nodding quickly to Alexis who had looked at him questioningly. "So how was school and ballet for you today?"

"Speaking of that, sweetie why are you still in your practice clothes?" Beckett asked. She smiled when Julia giggled and buried her face in her shoulder.

"I really tried to get her changed when I picked her up," Alexis said. "But I was lucky just to get her into her school shoes."

"It's okay, I know how stubborn she can be," Beckett said, setting Julia on the floor before she stood. "Your dad ordered Thai," she said to Alexis. "You're welcome to stay."

"You'll need to, I ordered enough for four," Castle commented.

"What if she has a class?" Beckett said.

"I have a study session the professor of my history class offered, but it's later, at seven," Alexis said quickly. "So I'll stay." She waved at Julia when the little girl waved back at her, and when they were alone she quickly turned to her father. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Castle said. "It's just a scrape."

"Still, that's not from the car accident," Alexis said. "Which Gram told me about."

"Sorry, I was busy with our case," Castle said. "But I wasn't hurt then."

"What exactly happened Dad?" Alexis asked.

"I'll tell you later," Castle said quickly as they both heard Julia giggling from her room. "How's she doing?"

"Fine, and Beckett?" Alexis said.

"She's fine," Castle said quickly, keeping his eyes on the door to the bedrooms in case Julia ran out. "The one on her head from the accident bled a lot at first, but she didn't need stitches."

"And her hand?" Alexis said. But before her father could answer, Julia ran out, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She smiled as the little girl jumped up on the couch next to Castle and she told her, "You have to show your mom what you made for her today."

"Oh! I forgot," Julia exclaimed. She climbed down from the couch and ran to where her backpack was in the entry. She was digging around inside of it when there was a knock, and she let out a little squeak before running back into the main room.

"That's just the dinner," Beckett said, coming out from the bedrooms. She started to walk towards the door when Castle reached it before her. "Come on sweetie," she said to her daughter as Castle paid for the meal. "We can set the table."

"I can help Julia with that," Alexis said easily as she was already starting to walk to the kitchen.

"You're not treating me as an invalid are you?" Beckett asked Castle.

"Of course not," he replied as they started to unpack the various containers of food. "But don't be surprised if you get stuck with the dishes after."

"I was actually expecting that, so no, I'm not," Beckett said easily with a smile.

"I'm kidding, I'll pitch in," Castle said. "Should we tell them about riding through Central Park… later, after we eat?" he said in a low voice to her as they watched their daughters setting the table.

"I think I'm going to need to at least," Beckett said. "I'm sure someone from the school or class will find out about it."

"It's times like that I'm glad you're very short and precise with the media," Castle said, remembering the camera crews and journalists who had gathered around the stables after he and Beckett had managed to get the Gutierrez sister in a squad car and sent to the Precinct.

"I'm surprised at that," Beckett said. "I thought you'd want to have that attention."

"Not for that exactly," Castle said slowly. When Beckett leaned against the counter, looking at him for an explanation he thought for a moment and said, "It would be a little insulting to everyone who was… killed," glancing over at Julia. "So out of respect to at least our first vic and Victoria Alvarez, I'm glad we didn't really discuss what happened. But hey, I'm sure we'll still get a mention."

"And there you are," Beckett said, rolling her eyes at his last sentence. "I was wondering when you'd come back. But still, I'm just glad it's over."

"What Mommy?" Julia asked, stepping up to them then without either one of them seeing her.

"Just that work is done, and I have next week off to take you to school," Beckett said.

"Do you stay at school with me?" Julia asked eagerly.

"No, I can't do that," Beckett said. "But I can go watch you practice."

"Will you?" Julia said happily as she watched her mother, Castle and Alexis taking the food containers to the table.

"Definitely," Beckett reassured her. "And we'll go see a movie on Wednesday night. You two are invited, Martha too," she said, directing the last to Castle and Alexis while they sat.

"I have a party," Alexis said with a slight smile. "A Thanksgiving party a girl two doors down is holding at her place. I'll be heading out with Max, and taking Diana too before she flies back to San Francisco for the holidays."

"Who is Max?" Julia asked as her mother served her some food.

"My boyfriend, remember I told you about him, and how he's going to come watch the game with us on Sunday?" Alexis answered, wondering why the little girl suddenly went wide eyed.

"Oh, he doesn't dance?" Julia asked with disappointment in her tone.

"M-A-X, not M-A-K-S," Beckett said, trying to fight her laughter at her daughter's disappointment.

"Too bad, that would be interesting," Alexis said, laughing slightly. "He wants to meet you though."

"Why?" Julia said.

"I've told him a lot about you, all my friends too at my dorm, they want to meet you," Alexis said.

"But I don't do anything," Julia said shyly, twirling her fork in her noodles.

"It doesn't matter," Beckett said, taking her fork and getting some onto the silverware for her. "Eat okay?"

"They want to meet you because they know you're my friend too," Alexis said gently. "Well, besides Diana, since you met her on Halloween, remember?"

"Y-" Julia started to say, her mouth full, before she looked at her mother with wide eyes and then started to nod.

"Do you still want to take her to your dorm?" Castle asked his daughter.

"I would like to," Alexis said. "But that's up to you," she said to Beckett.

Thinking for a moment, Beckett then said, "I think next month would work out, since we're almost into December anyways." Looking at her daughter she asked, "Would you like to go and see where Alexis is living while she's going to school?"

"Can I?" Julia asked eagerly. When her mother nodded she squirmed in her chair and asked, "When?"

"Next month, one Saturday I'll take you and she can introduce you to her friends," Beckett said.

"Great, I know the girls on my floor will think she's adorable," Alexis said. "They already do since they've seen some of the pictures on my phone from last month."

"Will you give her a campus tour?" Castle asked.

"If it's too cold she'll take a rain check," Beckett said quickly. "But if the weather's nice that would be interesting."

"Can I go to school with you?" Julia said, having been listening to their conversation as she'd eaten.

"No, but you can see it, that's almost as good," Alexis said. "But," she said as Julia looked slightly disappointed. "You'll be able to meet my friend Michelle, she's a dancer."

Beckett wasn't too surprised when Julia perked up at that, and immediately started to pepper Alexis with questions about her friend. She had to remind her daughter a few times to finish eating, but she was glad to see that Julia seemed to be alright after what had happened the day before.

When Julia had finally run out of questions, Castle asked Beckett, "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Sleeping in, unless you wanted to do something?" she replied, knowing he was planning on spending the night with her again. "I was thinking," Beckett then said as she finished her glass of wine. "Of taking Julia to the park, the playground for a little."

"Oh thank you, that reminds me of something," Alexis said before she jumped up and went to where her phone was on the kitchen counter. "I heard from Gram about how you two went to the park today yourselves."

"You did, did you go to the playground?" Julia asked Castle.

"Not really," Castle said, glancing at Beckett.

"They were riding a horse," Alexis said quickly. "Into the park and some people filmed it. Did you know about that?"

"Believe me, Captain Gates didn't let me go unaware of the fact," Castle said.

"She brought us into her office once we were back at the station," Beckett said as Julia came over to her after hopping down from her chair. "And you wouldn't believe how mad she was at your dad for our escape."

"Escape?" Alexis asked.

"It's a long story," Beckett said as she glanced down at her daughter pointedly while she let Julia play with her fingers as a distraction.

"Sure," Alexis said, laughing a little nervously as she smiled at Julia when the little girl looked up at her. "But a friend of mine in my Psych class said there were different videos of you riding into the park."

"Yeah, that's what Gates was so angry about," Castle groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand, remembering the Captain's angry words about his decision to leave the stable on Asturias making the Precinct look foolish.

"I reminded her though there wasn't much choice," Beckett said quickly. "And in the end she let up since we solved our case."

"You rode a horse Mommy?" Julia asked, tugging on Beckett's blouse.

"We did," Beckett replied, hugging her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"Here watch," Alexis said, handing her phone to the little girl.

"I don't think…" Beckett began to say before the clip began on the phone. She half watched it, a little embarrassed to see herself clinging desperately to Castle as she looked behind them.

"I have to say, we look pretty good on that horse," Castle said, standing behind Beckett before she socked his hip. "Ow, what? That's a compliment to you Kate."

"It's a pretty horsie," Julia said. She then turned to her mother and asked eagerly, "Was it fun? Are you going to ride again? Can I go too?" her questions nearly running into each other she was speaking so fast.

"Okay, first sweetie, we needed to ride that horse to save it," Beckett said, calming her down. "The stable where it was, was going to burn down so we had to ride it out of there."

"Is the horsie okay?" Julia asked. "Does it have a name?" she asked before her mother could speak.

"Asturias," Castle said. When Julia looked confused he said, "It's a place in Spain."

"Where they play soccer?" Julia asked.

"Where they're going to play the game on Sunday, yes," Beckett replied.

"Asturias," Julia said slowly, thoughtfully. "It's pretty. Can I ride it?"

"Maybe when you're older," Beckett said. "Right now go ahead and wash your hands, you got sauce all over them."

"So what really happened?" Alexis asked once the little girl was out of sight.

Castle quickly explained what had happened once he and Beckett had arrived at Central Park and why they had ended up on horseback in the park. "So the fact that we got a serial killer saved me from a more… harsher berating than I got from Gates."

"Sounds like it," Alexis said. "But Julia's right, I can understand why people would want that horse," she said as she helped Beckett clear the table. "It's beautiful. But Dad, since when could you ride a horse? Let alone control it… let alone ride bareback."

Before Castle could answer that, Julia rushed back out and ran to her backpack which was on the couch. "She had something for you," he said to Beckett as they all watched the little girl.

"This Mommy," Julia said eagerly, running over to the kitchen.

"Thank you sweetie," Beckett said, picking her up as her daughter showed her the drawing. "Tell me about it while I get everything clean okay?"

While she sat on the counter next to the sink, Julia eagerly explained her drawing before she gave it to Castle to put up on the fridge at Beckett's direction. It was at that point that Alexis started getting ready to leave for her class and the little girl asked her mother to put her down before she ran over to the young woman. "Do you have to go?" she asked, grabbing onto the hem of Alexis' coat.

"I do, I need to be there for this session, we're having a test next week and I need to know what's going to be on it," Alexis said, kneeling down once she had her scarf and gloves on. "But I will see you on Sunday at my home, I promise."

"Kay," Julia said, hugging her around the neck. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"You're welcome," Alexis said. "Don't forget to tell your mom about the new move you learned in ballet class."

"Thanks Alexis," Beckett said. "You'll have next week off from picking her up, but I know Julia will miss you."

"Me too, see you Sunday," Alexis said before Beckett took her daughter's hand and they left the entry. "I'll see you probably Sunday too Dad," she said as she picked up her bag.

"I look forward to meeting Max," Castle said before he hugged her.

"I am too, but please don't do anything crazy," Alexis said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Beckett called as she could hear them. "And you told your grandmother as well right?"

"I did," Alexis said, glancing at her father out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, I'll keep things normal, nothing crazy," Castle said. "You never let me have any fun."

"Dad, you have a bad habit of doing strange things before meeting my boyfriends," Alexis said. "And Julia's going to be there."

"That's the main reason I won't be doing anything creepy," Castle said. When Alexis started to speak he quickly said, "I'm kidding, I don't want to embarrass you, but also, she doesn't need to be scared," both of them looking at Julia who was leaning against her mother's side as they talked to each other quietly.

"Thank you," Alexis said. "I'll come early Sunday, do you need any help?"

"Not really, come whenever you want to," Castle said. "Have fun up until I see you."

"Thanks Dad, bye," Alexis said before she left, waving to Julia who was watching her go.

Castle closed the door after his daughter had left and locked it before he turned to Beckett and Julia. "Any plans now?" he asked.

"Since it's Friday, we can watch a movie," Beckett said, directing her words to her daughter. "But I want to get you ready so you can go to bed as soon as we're done okay?"

"Kay," Julia said. "Does that mean I have to take a bath?" she then asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly. "Just a quick one okay. Go and pick out a movie." She watched Castle go over to the rooms then, knowing he was going to change as he knew what she and Julia did when they were at home Friday nights. She then looked on as Julia went through the small collection of DVDs they had and when she picked out two she said teasingly, "I only said one sweetie."

"I know Mommy, but I can't pick," Julia said, showing them to her mother.

"We watched _Ice Age_ not too long ago, but it's been a while since we saw _Yellow Submarine_," Beckett said, looking at the choices. "So why don't we watch that?"

Julia nodded eagerly, but then looked thoughtful and said, "Does Castle want to see too?"

"See what?" Castle asked, coming out then.

"I picked _Yellow Submarine_," Julia said, running to him and holding onto the pocket of his robe. "Do you want to watch?"

"I'd love to, never got to watch that one before," Castle said, leading her back to the couch to sit down next to her mother.

"It's funny, Paul is in it, he's a cartoon!" Julia giggled.

"Why don't we go now sweetie, before you tell Castle about the whole movie and he won't need to see it?" Beckett asked. When Julia nodded she made her daughter set the movie down before she stood up and took her hand, leading her to her room.

Looking at the case for the movie, Castle then got his tablet which he'd left there the last time he'd stayed over. He looked up from the screen when Julia ran out to him ten minutes later and jumped up on the couch next to him. "Ready to go?" he asked, letting her climb up onto his lap. "Where are your slippers?" he asked, seeing that her feet were bare under her pajama pants.

"They're here," Beckett said, coming out then. "She ran away before I could get them on." She smiled as Castle chuckled when Julia covered her face with his hand. "I'm going to change because someone was a little too exuberant in the bath," she said once she got the slippers on her daughter's feet.

"Can see that," Castle said, glancing at her wet blouse appreciatively.

"I'll be back," Beckett said, a little sharply to get his attention. She then said, "If you two are going to play a game, let it be at least a little educational."

"What do we play?" Julia asked, having been looking at the screen of the tablet while the two were talking.

"How about this one, Cut the Rope, Alexis showed it to me, and I can't stop playing it," Castle said, tapping an icon to get to his games. He touched another and said, "This game you need to feed the monster."

"It's cute," Julia giggled as she looked at the little monster on a shelf. "What do I do?"

"You need to cut the ropes to get the candy down to him," Castle said, showing her how to do it. "And you have to make sure that he eats it."

Julia clapped lightly when the monster was fed and said readily, "Can I play now?"

"Go ahead," Castle said. "But let me show you how you cut it before you do it by yourself." He held her hand and made sure her finger slid across the screen, and watched as she did it a second time herself before she squealed in joy as the monster on the screen ate the candy.

When she had finished changing, Beckett walked out to the doorway but stopped when she heard her daughter say, "I didn't feed him, now he's hungry," sounding a little sad.

"That's okay," Castle said, unaware they had an audience. "You can try again. Let me help you, I had a hard time the first time I did this level."

"Sounds like an educational game," Beckett said to get their attention as she walked into the room.

"It's fun Mommy!" Julia said eagerly. "I have to feed a little monster candy!"

"Keep playing," Beckett said as she went to the kitchen. "I was going to make some coffee Castle, and popcorn."

"Coffee for her?" Castle joked. "She'll never go to sleep."

"Can I?" Julia asked, distracted from the game at that.

"No, I'm making you hot chocolate," Beckett said as she shot a look at Castle.

"Why can't I have coffee?" Julia asked Castle, looking up at him.

"I don't think your mom wants you to drink it because if you do, you're going to stay this short, even when you're an adult," Castle said, taking over the game for her. He quickly finished the level they were on before he looked at Julia and seeing her doubtful expression he laughed slightly saying, "I'm serious."

"He is," Beckett said, bringing over three mugs. "Now you can start the movie," she told Julia.

"We'll play more tomorrow," Castle said as Julia looked a little torn.

"Thank you!" Julia said eagerly before he helped her get down.

When the movie started to play, Julia was sitting on her mother's lap, Beckett leaning against Castle so they could see the TV. She kissed her daughter's hair as the little girl giggled at the first appearance of Ringo.

"Are you sure this is a good movie for her to watch?" Castle asked in surprise when different objects suddenly flew across a hallway. "It's like watching a trip."

"Better than the end of _Magical Mystery Tour_," Beckett said in a low voice. "Remember?"

"Can't forget that," Castle said, nodding. "And you make a valid point, but the whole movie itself is pretty…"

"I know," Beckett said with a slight laugh before Julia suddenly jumped up and down on her lap. "Sweetie-" she started to say, trying to get her to stop.

"It's Paul!" Julia said eagerly.

"Took him a while to get here," Castle said as he smiled at Julia's rapt expression.

"She's pretty much out," Beckett said, waving her hand with a smile. "She will be unless you get her attention more directly," she said as he handed her Julia's mug. "Drink," she told the little girl as she put the cup in front of her.

Castle watched with a slight smile on his face as he watched Beckett's daughter watching the rest of the movie, mouthing the songs that played, and giggling at various moments. When he thought the movie was over, he was a little startled when Julia suddenly squealed, but got the answer as to why she had done that, as the four actual Beatles appeared on the screen.

"I think this is her favorite part out of the whole movie," Beckett said in an aside to Castle as the song _All Together Now_ played and Julia sang along.

"I don't blame her," Castle said as Beckett stopped the movie.

"Mommy, can we watch another?" Julia asked eagerly as she turned to look at her mother.

"Tomorrow we can try," Beckett said. "Julia," she said in a slightly warning tone of voice when her daughter started to protest. She smiled when she slumped against her, and stood up, holding the little girl on her hip. "You need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy," Julia said, even as she started to yawn widely.

"Your mom's right though, you're not going to be able to play tomorrow if you're tired," Castle said, walking behind her.

"Kay," Julia said, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck. When Beckett walked by her aquarium she asked, "Is Kauai okay?"

"He's fine," Castle told her as Beckett stopped. "Goodnight Julia," he said as she turned to face him.

"Night Castle, did you like the movie?" Julia asked before she kissed his cheek noisily.

"I did actually, you'll have to let me watch it again with you," Castle said as he watched Beckett lay her daughter in her bed and started to tuck her in warmly.

"Good I want to watch it too Mommy, again," Julia said, holding her Stitch doll.

"We will," Beckett promised. "For now go to sleep please sweetie," she said as she stroked her hair.

"I will," Julia said before she yawned again. "Night Mommy, I love you," she then said sleepily.

"I love you too Julia, good night," Beckett said. She leaned over and shared a kiss with Julia before kissing her forehead. She went to where Castle was standing in the doorway and watched her daughter as she rolled onto her side before sighing and closing her eyes. She followed him then, closing the door behind her, out to the kitchen where they got another cup of coffee.

"I was wondering," Castle said once they were sitting on the couch. "Are you going to take Megan de Alba up on her offer?"

"To ride there for free?" Beckett asked.

"To ride Asturias," Castle corrected her.

Beckett smiled slightly and said, "I think I know where you're going with this," standing up.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked in surprise. He watched her disappear into her room and hesitated slightly, not sure if she wanted him to follow, before she returned with something in her hand. "A photo album?" he asked when she handed it to him and sat down next to him.

"Open it," Beckett urged him, watching him closely.

When he looked at the first page Castle looked up at her and said, "I knew you rode horses before. How old are you here?"

"Three," Beckett said, looking down at the picture of her sitting in front of her mother on a horse. "She loved horses, she always used to tell me how when she was young that she would ask constantly, not just for Christmas, but whenever she could, for a horse from her parents."

"She never got one though," Castle said.

"No, but when she was in college she had a friend whose family had stables here in the city," Beckett said. "She rode then and I remember when I was little watching her ride in a corral before she would take me through the stables to feed the horses some apples or carrots. She was happy, very happy doing that I remember pretty well. She was comfortable around horses; always; even when she was dealing with one that was a little harder to handle, she had a way with them that I always admired greatly."

"You're the same way. She introduced you to riding?" Castle asked, looking through the next page of pictures that were of Beckett, around eight, riding a pony.

"Sort of," she replied, looking down at the pictures. "I've always loved horses remember, and when I was about seven, a friend of mine in our building was starting to learn how to ride professionally. She would tell me about the different terms and I was fascinated by what she learned and because it dealt with horses. I told my parents I wanted to learn too, and amazingly they agreed, though my dad was a little unsure."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"He knew I loved horses of course and that I was taking after my mom in wanting to ride," Beckett said with a smile. "But he worried about me being injured, but I insisted I would be careful and I wanted to do it badly. So in the end he agreed after my mom talked with him. About how it would help my self-esteem, it was good exercise, that sort of argument."

"How long were you involved in it?" Castle said. "This hasn't come up in conversations we've had about you when you were a teenager."

"Yeah, I only did it until I was about twelve," Beckett said. "I don't remember why I stopped exactly, something about the amount of money it cost… Something like that."

"But you got back into it," Castle said in surprise when she stopped talking and he turned a few more pages in the silence. He had come across a picture of her, around eighteen, riding a horse in what he recognized were equestrian riding boots and casual clothing. "I knew you had those. You don't happen to still own them do you? Or the pants?"

"No," Beckett said simply. "That's when I was in my first semester at Stanford."

"They have an equestrian team don't they?" Castle said.

"I decided, just on a whim really, because I was desperately homesick at first, to try out for it though it had been six years since I'd ridden in any kid of professional capacity," Beckett replied. "I still rode once in a while; my mom and I would go to Central Park or outside the city but less as I got older and especially after I got that Harley. Which I kind of regret now that I'm older and look back."

"I'm sure she understood," Castle said as he saw that remorse in her expression.

"She did, and I never stopped wanting to ride, just things in my life took over," Beckett said. "At Stanford I realized I could take a chance and ride again. Because really, at the end of the day that was what I loved to do."

"You made it on the team," Castle stated.

Beckett gestured to the photo album and she smiled when his eyes widened saying, "That was the first competition I participated in with the team."

"How did you do?" Castle asked, seeing Beckett dressed in a formal dressage uniform in one picture.

"I was best at cross country," Beckett replied as he turned the page. "Which is this picture. Managed to get second place which made my parents pretty proud, I was especially happy I did that well since they had come out to California to watch me."

"Did they ever say anything about your riding?" Castle said as he turned the page.

"No, they were fine with it since they knew I wouldn't let it become a distraction from my classes," Beckett said.

"How long were you riding with the team," Castle said, looking up from the book. "And a follow up question, you know how to do those steps?"

"You mean dressage? That's the outfit with the sort of top hat," Beckett said, flipping the book back to that page. "Always hated wearing that, but it's standard wear. But I do know the different steps. And as for your first question, I rode only the first half of the season."

"Why only that?" Castle said.

"Turn the page again," Beckett said.

"Whoa, is that the coach for the team?" Castle said, seeing the page was one of a row of women, a man standing in the middle of them.

"For the women on the team," Beckett said.

"He's… he's got that smarmy git look on his face," Castle said, waving his hand in front of his face. He looked at Beckett and saw she was looking at him in surprise. "You've never heard the term?"

"No, I have," Beckett said. "I wasn't expecting it to come out of your mouth though. But you notice the other women on the team."

"They're all blonde? Expect for you and the girl on the other side," Castle said before he trailed off. "Really? He didn't even bother to try and put you two somewhere else in the line to make it less obvious?"

"No, and the reason was because those blonde women all slept with him at one point," Beckett said.

"He didn't try to ask you did he?" Castle said, turning to look at her quickly.

"No, but my friend on the team," Beckett said, pointing to the woman on the other side. "May, she and I were worried he'd hit on us. Luckily he didn't, but it was something that concerned us."

"He didn't give them preferential treatment did he?" Castle asked slowly then as he looked down at the picture again before he turned the page.

"He did," Beckett sighed. "There was an Andalusian stallion there at the stables the team used, and I wanted to ride it badly, it was a stunning horse. I even got the courage to ask him if I could but, I never was given it during practices or competitions. Eventually May and I got so tired of that happening over and over for different things, that we left the team. Was poetic justice though, one of the two women who replaced us got pregnant by him and he was finished."

"You couldn't talk to someone about him?" Castle asked.

"Not really, he had a connection everywhere, the Dean was married to his sister," Beckett said. "But I never lost my love of riding horses even with all of that."

"Of course not," Castle said. "Did you ride much after though?"

"Not really, things… didn't work out for me to have the time to do that," Beckett said, sounding a little rueful. "Actually, today was the first time I've been on a horse in years. If we hadn't been running for our lives, it would have been great."

"Sure, but if we do that again next time," Castle said, setting down his empty mug. "Let's do that with a saddle at the very least."

"You're probably going to be very sore tomorrow," Beckett said.

"And not you?" Castle asked.

"I'm used to it," Beckett replied easily. "But the best thing for bowed legs is about an hour in the tub."

"Are you speaking from experience," Castle said.

"Yes, but at eight, I was able to recover pretty quickly," Beckett said. "What?" she asked when he started to look thoughtful.

"Out of the three events there are," Castle began. "Which one did you like the best?"

"Cross country," Beckett said. "But it wasn't so much that I enjoyed equestrian events, I preferred more to just ride. Every chance I could get at Stanford I went out with May to ride." She smiled to herself in remembrance, and then said, looking up at Castle with her chin in her hand, "But we would more often than not split up, and I would take off, always preferred riding as fast as I could. If you've never gone riding, there's something so freeing about that. Especially if you're doing it out in the middle of nowhere, nothing but the wind blowing against you and you and your horse riding towards the horizon but never really reaching that end. I wish I hadn't stopped actually." She shook her head then after a moment and looked at Castle, seeing the small smile on his face. "Anyways-" she started to say, growing somber.

"No, that's how a lot of people have described riding a horse to me," Castle said, interrupting her.

"Why would you be talking to people about that," Beckett asked. "A story line?"

"It was a possible one," Castle said, turning to her. "I was going to have Derek Storm find a coven of drug dealers hiding behind a horse breeding farm for the mob. I tried for a while to learn about the nuances of horse racing, but it never really appealed to me. I did interview some jockeys while I was developing the story at first; they told me a similar thing you did about riding."

"I thought the ponies would come in at some point," Beckett said. "But they were talking about racing, I've never raced."

"Granted, the circumstances were different, but I imagine the feeling is the same," Castle said. "So," he said then, growing serious. "If you had those Windsor boots, and could ride Asturias, would you do so?"

"And had the time? Sure, I'd love to," Beckett said. "But my free time is limited as are my funds, especially for those boots."

"You weren't kidding though when you were talking about them though," Castle pointed out. "And that was a shock actually; it stood out in my mind because they do not have heels."

Beckett shook her head and said, "They're amazing boots, but really, I guess I could just take Julia one day, show her the horses." She looked a little thoughtful and said, "Maybe I can see how young Julia can be to start learning to ride there."

Castle opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated as he watched her get up and take their mugs. He watched her for a moment before grabbing his phone and started to work on one of the apps he had.

"Text?" Beckett asked as she came back to him, sitting on the couch again.

"Huh? Oh, no, just, checking something out," Castle said. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "How's the head?"

"The head is fine, no headaches which was a relief," Beckett said, watching as Castle pushed aside her hair from the butterfly stitches. "Something I can help you with?" she asked as he leaned in towards her. "Or was that just an excuse?"

"Not really… okay, maybe, but it was for a good cause," Castle said, not surprised she'd seen through his ruse.

"You-" Beckett started to say before he kissed her. She didn't react, as she'd been expecting it, instead she cupped his face before she pulled back slowly. She smiled when he leaned toward her to kiss her again, but she held him in place and barely brushed her lips across his before she quickly stood up.

A little shocked for a moment at her sudden departure; Castle cleared his throat and got up in a hurry, rushing to the door. Disappearing into Beckett's room, she pushed the door closed and locked it behind him as he grabbed her around the waist, kissing her harder than before while his hands slipped under her shirt to touch her bare back.

Pressing against the front of Castle's body as he was leaning against the door, Beckett only did that for a moment before she pulled away. She slid from his grasp, and went to her bed feeling him behind her, his arm sliding firmly around her, his hand grasping her stomach before she turned and they let themselves fall on the bed, lips locked together tightly as they clung to one another before her back ever hit the comforter.


	13. Epilogue - All You Horse Riders

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Humor

Rating: M for language, sexual situations and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Alright, this is the Epilogue of this story so it is finally complete, lol. I do indeed have another story to come after this one if anyone was wondering, and I should have it up in a few days if anyone wants to take a look at it.

A/N #2: This is a longer chapter… Epilogue, so I had to split it up, that way it makes for easier reading. And I have so much here, because the flashback I have never really worked in my head as a separate chapter.

A/N #3: Just wanted to make a note that I wrote the flashback way before the '13-'14 season of La Liga began, so there are some things that don't apply to how it is in real life, but of course, this is an AU storyline, lol.

A/N #4: I've only ridden a horse once before, so I might have things wrong about that. If I do, I apologize for it, but I tried my best writing it.

A/N #5: Have never done dressage before, but I researched it a bit, and while I got the names of the steps, I have no idea if they'd be done in the order I have here; artistic license once again!

A/N #6: _Cinquillo_ is an actual game from Spain my grandfather picked up at the bars there, it's pretty easy, and I love playing it, which is saying a lot since I don't like playing cards, lol, but it's a fun game.

A/N #7: And thank you, yet again vetgirlmx for reviewing the last chapter! And it was nice to hear you wanted the investigation to go on longer, quite a nice compliment. I was very relieved that you liked the story I had with Beckett and horses. Wasn't sure how that was going to be taken. But I thought it would make sense that would have something to do with her mother. And also glad you liked how I had her sharing that with Castle, and that you thought it was a sweet moment, which is what I was going for. Especially putting it after the case had ended. So thank you for letting me know what you thought, I appreciate it. And I also want to say thank you so much for all the reviews this story that you have sent me, it's definitely meant a lot to me to read them!

A/N #8: Want to say thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers of this story; I am grateful for all of you believe me! And since this is the Epilogue, I want to say a thank you in advance for anyone who might read or review this in the future.

A/N #9: The title of this chapter is, of course, the title of the story, and I chose that not because I was lazy, but because I honestly could not get a title for this chapter, so it was more out of desperation that it was chosen. Of course, it's a song by Paul McCartney from his remastered album _McCartney II_.

All You Horse Riders

Opening the door, Castle knelt down slightly to catch Julia as she jumped into his arms crying, "Happy Thanksgiving!" He picked her up as he laughed at her exuberance, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Come on inside," he said to her and directed the latter to Beckett and her father who had been behind Julia. He set the little girl down once he had closed the door, and turned to Beckett who was unbuttoning her coat.

"We're not too late are we?" Beckett asked as Castle helped her take off her grey jacket as she shrugged it off her shoulders. "Julia was a little too excited and I had to run after her before I could get her changed."

"No, you're right on time," Castle said, placing Beckett's coat inside the closet next to the door. "Cold out there?"

"Very," Beckett said. "They might be right about that snow."

"Let's hope it waits until tonight," Castle said as he watched her grab her daughter and take off her coat.

"I know, I want to be sure my dad can get home safely," Beckett replied to that, missing the slight smile that was on his face at her comment.

"So are you really excited for dinner tonight Julia?" Castle asked the little girl as she grabbed his hand while Beckett took their overnight bags to put in his room for the time being.

Julia nodded, but then she hesitated and said, "I don't remember Thanksgiving before."

"Well, you were young before this year," Castle said. "So I'm not surprised you don't remember. But hopefully," he said as Beckett came out of his room. "You'll remember this one."

"She needs to," Jim Beckett said as he was listening to their conversation. "Apparently she has a homework assignment for today."

"Really, what is it?" Castle asked, looking down at the little girl who giggled shyly.

"She has to make a picture of her favorite part of today," Beckett said.

"Sounds like fun," Alexis said, coming down the stairs then. She smiled as Julia ran over to her and she picked up the little girl saying, "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too, do you rem'ber my grandpapa?" Julia asked.

As his daughter greeted Beckett's father, Castle turned to his girlfriend and kissed her quickly saying, "You look great."

"Thank you, but you said simple," Beckett said in slight surprise as he led her to the kitchen. "I'm still not sure why you decreed a dress code for tonight."

"I have my reasons," Castle said. When Beckett just gave him a look in response he quickly said, "No, I do, I'll tell you later I promise, just for right now, set it on the back burner."

"How long have you been in the kitchen?" Beckett asked. "Because from the looks of the appetizers, a while," she said as she picked up a slice of cheese topped with half a fig. "But it was worth it," she said to his expectant look.

"Thanks, just wanted to make sure I made stuff your daughter would like," Castle said as he quickly looked into the oven. "Which was hard since we only briefly talked about the menu."

"No, it worked," Beckett said. "Julia, sweetie, come here," she called to her daughter who was sitting on the couch with her father and Alexis, talking to them both. "You said you were hungry right?"

Running over to her mother, Julia threw her arms around her and pressed her cheek to her side asking, "When do I help you Mommy?"

"Here," Beckett said, giving her the rest of the cheese and fig. "And we can get started right now. Do you have an apron she can wear?"  
"Of course, you don't want to ruin her adorable outfit," Martha said, making the three in the kitchen turn to her. She smiled as Julia hurried over to her and she hugged the little girl before saying, "What are you going to do that you need an apron?"

"Mommy said I can help with making potatoes," Julia said happily.

"Mashed sweet potatoes," Beckett said as Castle tied the apron she'd put on for her. "Come here sweetie."

After she had been given an apron; which her mother had tied on her after she'd stood on a stool so she could see the counter; Julia looked around and asked, "These are the potatoes?" poking the yams.

"They are," Beckett said. "Be careful, I don't want you to get cut," she said, starting to slice the first one.

"They are a funny color," Julia said, being careful to stay well out of her mother's way.

"I know, but you've had them before," Beckett said. As she went through the steps then to make mashed sweet potatoes, she felt a sense of nostalgia as Julia peppered her with questions every time she did something new; since she had been the same at her daughter's age making the dish with her mother. She managed to get through the rest of the preparation, having her daughter help her from time to time, without tearing up. When she had finished and Castle took the pot to put away until dinner, she smiled at him as he squeezed her arm. "I'm fine," she said reassuringly.

Castle smiled slightly and nodded before he watched her take Julia off the stool and got the apron off her. "You-" he started to say when the little girl suddenly started to run around. "Hyper?"

"Yes," Beckett said in exasperation though she was smiling a little. "Julia," she called as she walked over to her daughter. When the little girl only ran away from her she nearly started to run after her if Alexis hadn't caught her then. "Thank you," she said. "Sweetie," she then said to Julia, grabbing her. "Remember what I told you about running around like that?"

"But I'm happy Mommy," Julia said, her green eyes wide as she looked a little scared. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but you can't run around like that, you might get hurt," Beckett said. "Why don't you color, or play a game with Alexis if she wants to."  
"Actually," the young woman said. "My dad recorded the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving show, want to watch it?"

"Snoopy?" Julia asked interestedly. When Alexis nodded she turned to her mother and begged, "Can I Mommy?"

"Yes, go and watch but do you want any more food…" Beckett began to say when Castle handed a plate to his daughter.

"For you to share," Castle said.

"No popcorn?" Julia said as she looked at the plate that had two of each appetizer on it.

"No, that's for later maybe, if your mom says it's okay," Castle said. "But I got some tortilla; I remembered you liked it so much when we had it Sunday."

"Thank you," Julia said.

Watching the two walk into Castle's office, Beckett turned to him and said, "Do you need any more help?"

"That would be nice," Castle said. "Since Alexis was helping me before she went to change."

Beckett smiled and followed him back to the kitchen after they had watched their daughters for a while. She couldn't help but be reminded of Sunday, when they had come over to watch the _Clásico_, things being very similar to that day she had noticed.

* * *

_"I tried to get Ryan and Espo over," Castle was saying to Beckett as he took her coat once she'd gotten Julia's off. "Again. But they were pretty adamant and to tell you that Barça will win."_

_ "We'll see," Beckett said as he looked at her._

_ "Nice," Castle said. "What do you want to bet Javi's got some sort of Barça jersey or shirt on right now at whatever bar they're at?"_

_ "Enough betting for now," Beckett said, starting to walk towards the couch. She felt his hand on her wrist, turning her around and asked, "What?"_

_ "How did you get Casillas' autograph?" Castle asked, having noticed the marking under the Real Madrid crest on her white polo shirt._

_ "I was waiting for you to notice that," Beckett said with a smile._

_ "I got that for her," Jim Beckett said, coming up behind them with Julia. "Last time I went to Spain an old friend took me to a game at the Bernabéu and we managed to catch Casillas after."_

_ "Nice guy?" Castle asked._

_ "Very, Ramos was with him, I got him to sign my program," Jim said. _

_ "Do you know how to speak Spanish?" Castle asked as he let go of Beckett's wrist._

_ "Some," Jim replied. "I've picked it up each time I've gone to Spain, but I don't use it over here that much."_

_ "That's pretty amazing," Castle said. "Anyways, help yourself to the tapas I ordered."_

_ "Actual tapas?" Beckett asked in surprise as he led her after her father and daughter to the table where there were different plates set out._

_ "Thought it would be interesting," Castle said. "You know; all the restaurants here in the city and I think this is the first time I've had Spanish food."_

_ "You'll like it," Jim said, getting something on a toothpick which he gave to Julia._

_ "What is it?" the little girl asked in confusion._

_ "Tortilla," Jim replied. "Just potatoes and eggs made together, like an omelet."_

_ "You went all out on this," Beckett said, picking up some jamón. "Where are Alexis and your mom?"_

_ "They're upstairs," Castle said. "I'm sure they'll be down, especially Alexis," he said as he grabbed some cheese._

_ "Is she nervous?" Beckett asked with a smile, watching Julia. "Easy sweetie," she said when her daughter tried to reach for another piece of the tortilla. "Save some for the game okay?"_

_ "Have some cheese," Castle said, getting her a piece before Julia and Jim went over to the couch. "And to answer your question, she is nervous, and has been watching me like a hawk up until the point she went upstairs."_

_ "You put away all your props right?" Beckett said._

_ "Sure, but you know, I have that Boba Fett helmet-" Castle mused._

_ "No," Beckett said._

_ "It would be funny though, and if he's a Star Wars fan, then he'd appreciate the blast-" Castle began._

_ "Castle!" "Dad!" Beckett and then Alexis said at the same time, making him jump and look back and forth to them both as his daughter was coming down the stairs._

_ "Honestly Richard," Martha said, behind Alexis. "You can't hold off on the dramatics for once?"_

_ "Well, I did see a lot of that- ow," Castle said as Beckett quickly pinched him to stop him from speaking. He looked at his girlfriend who shook her head slightly and said, "Right… right, I'll… act normal."_

_ Beckett grabbed his arm and pulled him over by the fridge before she asked, "How is Alexis going to introduce me? Just that you work with me at the Precinct?"_

_ "We talked about that earlier, and I thought it would be best," Castle said. He then shrugged and continued with, "I don't see a reason why he'd tell anyone about us, but I thought you might panic a little if we didn't play it safe."_

_ "Panic, please," Beckett scoffed, shaking her head. "Do you have any Spanish wine since that seems to be a theme?"_

_ "Red or white, I leave the choice to you," Castle said as he opened the door to his wine cooler. When she told him red, he looked through the bottles before finding the one he'd bought the day before. "Compostela wine," he said, pouring out a bottle as Beckett's father walked over to them. "Supposed to be very nice, and I picked up a bottle of their 2000 vintage. Would you like something to drink Jim? I have some sodas from Spain; the place that catered had some."_

_ "I've had this in Spain," Jim said, taking the glass that Castle handed him of an orange soda. "They had it mostly in the bars, next to impossible to find here in the city."_

_ Beckett smiled at that and took the glass Castle gave her next. "What?" she asked, seeing he looked like he was trying to think of how to ask a question._

_ "Have you ever been to Spain?" Castle asked._

_ "No, besides Kiev and London; my stop on the way there; I've never really been anywhere else in Europe," Beckett said as she and Castle went to the couch where the others were sitting. "I've always wanted to go back there; it would be good to take Julia to Liverpool actually, London too."_

_ "You went to London Mommy? When?" Julia asked eagerly, sitting up on the couch to look over the back of it at them. "Did you see Paul?"  
"No sweetie," Beckett said with a smile as Castle playfully tugged on one of Julia's braids. "But London is beautiful, I'll take you one day, I promise, and we'll go up to Liverpool."_

_ "Up the 'pool?" Julia said happily. When her mother nodded she clapped her hands when the bell for the door rang._

_ Alexis jumped up from next to Beckett's daughter, and hurried over to the door. Castle started to follow her, but his girlfriend grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him._

_ "Let her introduce him to you," Beckett said softly as Alexis opened the door and hugged the young man on the other side. "Don't seem so eager."_

_ "Sure," Castle said before he heard running behind Beckett and turned with her to see Julia behind her, grabbing her free hand and hiding her face against her side._

_ "Dad?" Alexis said, walking up to them. "This is Max Schroeder, Max; this is my dad, Richard Castle."_

_ "It's nice to meet you," Castle said, shaking the young man's hand. "And great to hear you're a fan of Madrid."_

_ "Yeah, I'm glad that you are too," Max said, sounding nervous. "Are you all?"_

_ "Some of us are just here for the good food and wine," Martha said, shaking his hand next._

_ "This is Martha Rodgers, my grandmother," Alexis said, smiling as Max laughed slightly at what she'd said. "And this is Kate Beckett, my dad helps her at the NYPD, her father Jim Beckett," she told him as first Beckett and then Jim shook his hand. "And this is Julia," she said, smiling at the little girl who had ducked back behind her mother, peering at them with one eye._

_ "Hey Julia, Alexis has told me a lot about you," Max said, kneeling down slightly. "I feel like I know you already."_

_ "Hi," Julia whispered, curling her fingers up and down in a greeting._

_ "She can be pretty shy," Beckett said as a way of apology. "She'll warm up to you though."_

_ "It's okay, Alexis told me about her," Max said, nodding before he looked at his girlfriend._

_ "Feel free to try the food," Castle said as an awkward silence descended. "The game is starting soon, I'll go ahead and get things set up so we can see the teams coming out on the field, hear some commentary before we sit down." He went into his office then; Beckett and Julia following him; and turned on the TV saying, "Turn on the projector for me?"_

_ "Sure," Beckett said. She looked at the projection screen he'd bought and when the channel showed up through the projector she said, "This was a good investment."_

_ "It was, and the shower curtain can stay where it belongs," Castle said as Julia ran around the screen to her grandfather who was talking with Martha. "You know, now that we have the chance, there was something I wanted to ask you."_

_ "Ask away," Beckett said, turning back to him once she was sure her daughter was alright._

_ "You're a fan of Casillas," Castle stated. When she nodded slowly, looking at him in slight confusion, he then said, "You find him attractive?"_

_ "I was waiting for that," Beckett said, a smile turning up the corner of her mouth. "And he's handsome, a great soccer player, but I'm not about to go to Spain to become his groupie… or whatever you call those women who are fans of the players. Besides, I'm pretty happy with what I've got."_

_ Castle watched her walk to the door, opening his mouth though he didn't have anything to say. He quickly shook himself when she turned to him and as they walked around the screen asked, "Who else do you like besides Casillas?"_

_ "Ramos, Özil definitely," Beckett said, thinking as they sat down together._

_ "My favorites too," Jim said, helping Julia down from the couch._

_ "And Ronaldo?" Castle asked. He was a little startled when Beckett; picking Julia up to sit on her lap; smiled and he quickly said, "No way."_

_ "No, I'm kidding," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "I like him, he's a great player, but I do like both Higuían and Ronaldo for the forwards."_

_ "They're great," Max said then. "What about Benzema?" When Jim made a slight sound he looked at the man and saw that he looked a little irritated and said, "Oh, he's one of my favorites."_

_ "No, it's alright, you're entitled to your opinion," Jim said. "But I just prefer Ronaldo. What about midfielders? I personally think Xabi Alonso is a very strong player."_

_ Beckett smiled at Alexis; who looked relieved; as Jim and Max talked about the team; she and Castle joining in from time to time; until the game started. Just before the kickoff she leaned over to Castle and whispered in his ear, "Was almost like a repeat of that dinner we had with your mom and my dad."_

_ "I know," Castle said, laughing slightly under his breath. "But let's just hope they don't disagree on the other players. Though I have to say I do like Marcelo."_

_ "Me too, I was just teasing my father about him," Beckett said back. "He tends to be a little hard on the defenders than the other positions."_

_ "They have to do the hardest work," Castle snorted. He smiled when Julia giggled and asked her, "Are you excited to see the game?"_

_ "Yeah," Julia replied, nodding quickly. "Mommy and Grandpapa told me about Madrid and Grandpapa says he'll try and get me a shirt with my favorite number."_

_ "Player," Beckett said with a smile. "Which I think you were going to tell me sweetie?"_

_ "Cas… Casi…" Julia tried to say before she stopped, frowning._

_ "Casillas?" Castle said for her. When Julia nodded, a bright smile on her face he smiled back at her and said, "You are so much like your mom. Does he really have a jersey though?"_

_ "No, can you think of another player Julia?" Beckett asked._

_ "Ramos," Julia said, beginning quickly but having a little hitch with the os. "His number is the same as me."_

_ "I'll look out for a number 4 jersey next time I go to Spain Julia," Jim said, tickling her neck and smiling as she giggled heavily._

_ "I don't blame you," Castle said as Julia suddenly crawled over to his lap and sat with him. "I like Ramos too." When he saw she was staring at him he asked, "What?"_

_ "Why did you say it like that?" Julia said._

_ "That's how they say it in Spain, where they're playing right now," Beckett said. "They roll their r's. And they also say z as a th sound. I should take you to a Spanish bodega one day sweetie, so you can hear Spaniards talk. Or show you the TV station from Spain one day."_

_ "Going to Spain would be a lot more fun," Castle said._

_ "I would join you on that trip," Martha said. "With wine like this and players like that," she motioned to the TV. "It looks like an interesting country."_

_ "They're going to kickoff," Alexis said, smiling as Max was watching the others with slightly wide eyes._

_ For the first half of the game, everyone but Martha was cheering for Real Madrid while she was asking her granddaughter from time to time what was going on exactly. At the half, the score was 1-1, and Castle and Beckett went to get some food during the fifteen minute break._

_ "How do you think they're doing?" Castle asked as he got a plate._

_ "Very well, the problem is that Barça is evenly matched with them, so it's going to be close," Beckett said. "I have to wonder what Kevin and Javi are doing right now," she said._

_ "Too early for taunting on either side," Castle said as Beckett laughed a little at that. "Are you enjoying the game?" he then said to Max who was walking up to them._

_ "Yeah, they're doing really well," the young man said. "Which one is the calamari? Alexis wants more of those."_

_ "That one," Beckett said before she glanced at Castle. When he looked at her in confusion she gave him another glance before he spoke._

_ "So you're studying Psychology Alexis has told me," Castle said, finally realizing what Beckett was trying to convey._

_ "I am, it's always been an interest for me, the human mind and how it all works exactly," Max said. "What makes people do certain things, like steal or cheat. Even what makes two people fall in love. It's something that's never really been explained, the great unanswered question and it's fascinated me for a long time."_

_ "That is intriguing," Beckett said. "What do you plan to do, get a doctorate?"_

_ "I hope to," Max said. "And become a psychiatrist, but I'm torn between criminal or marital, since I'm interested in both really."_

_ "I'm sure you'll be a great doctor," Castle said. "That much dedication in your voice is definitely a clue."_

_ "Thank you Mr. Castle," Max said before he left them alone._

_ "What do you think so far?" Castle whispered as he stepped closer to Beckett so they wouldn't be overheard._

_ "It doesn't really matter what _I_ think," she told him. "But he seems very nice, and he does care about Alexis," she said, glancing over at Castle's daughter and Max. "You can tell."_

_ "That's true, and he's being pretty nice to Julia," Castle commented as the young man was talking to Beckett's daughter. "Can always tell if a man is good by the way he treats animals and children. Now I wish we had a dog, its reaction would let me know."_

_ Beckett laughed softly at that, shaking her head before she said, "I think I've got more than enough food, have fun thinking that out in your mind, I'm sure it's got to be enthralling."_

_ "I think I'd rather see who'll end up winning," Castle said, following her back to the couch._

_ "Hey sweetie, are you having fun?" Beckett asked her daughter as Julia hurried over to her and tried to climb up on her lap._

_ "Yeah, but Mommy why does Tony play soccer?" Julia asked then._

_ "Tony?" Jim said in surprise._

_ "She's thinking of Tony Dovolani from Dancing With the Stars," Beckett explained quickly. "Actually that's a soccer player who's name his Cesc Fábregas."_

_ "A good player," Max said. "Though he's on Barça."_

_ "I see what you mean," Alexis said as she had looked the name up on her phone. "He looks exactly like Tony."_

_ "But you're right, he's good," Beckett said to Max. "A lot of great players on both teams, Chelsea too," she directed to her father._

_ "Mata and Torres?" Castle said._

_ Looking at him in a little shock, Beckett asked, "How do you know about Chelsea?"_

_ "I told you, soccer's the thinking man's sport, and I do enjoy watching good teams," Castle said with a shrug. "Going to that bar and talking to the people there, you'll hear about the Spanish players on teams outside of La Liga. Plus the British league is pretty good as well."_

_ "I didn't figure you for a soccer fan," Jim said. "But if you know about those two then you know a lot."_

_ "I took to it quickly," Castle said. He glanced at Beckett and asked, "Your favorite teams there?"_

_ "Liverpool first off, and Manchester City along with Chelsea of course," Beckett said, smiling slightly as Max was looking at them in amazement. "We can talk about this later though, we need to see how this bet is going to work out," she said as the game started up again._

_ The second half was a close one again, first Barcelona scoring, then Madrid twenty minutes later equalizing it. Castle and Beckett held their breaths as the game went into extra time and they both started cheering when Özil scored the winning goal with only a minute left to the game._

_ "Congratulations on your bet," Alexis said, smiling as Max squeezed her hand once the whistle was blown._

_ "Thank you, I don't think I could have stood Espo chanting 'Barça' if they'd won for the next month," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. "So Castle, we have one hundred dollars. Should we split it up?"_

_ "We can decide that later," Castle said. "Beckett and I had a bet with two of our co-workers," he explained to Max._

_ "Yeah, Alexis told me about that," the young man replied. "I'm glad you won."_

_ "Me too," Beckett said as Julia tugged on her shirt. "What is it?"_

_ "Did the game go good Mommy?" Julia asked._

_ "It did, did you enjoy that?" Beckett said before her daughter nodded her head. "How about a nap? No? Well, I tried," she said when Julia shook her head furiously to that._

_ At that point Max got up to leave, and once the others had said goodbye and wished the young man a Happy Thanksgiving; Julia waving shyly as he shook her hand playfully; Alexis walked him out as Castle got up to get some more wine and a drink for Beckett's daughter._

_ "Are you satisfied?" Beckett asked, following him after she'd left Julia with her father._

_ "Actually yes, I like him," Castle said. "And I'm not saying that because he liked Madrid."_

_ "But it helps," Beckett commented with a smile. When Castle merely shrugged she shook her head and squeezed his arm as Alexis came back inside._

_ "Thank you so much," Alexis said as she hugged her father tightly._

_ "For not scaring him?" Castle asked._

_ "That and throwing this little party," Alexis said. "He loved it."_

_ "It was a lot of fun," Castle agreed._

_ "Oh, Beckett, I should tell you," Alexis began, turning to her. "He asked me if there was something between you two before he left."_

_ "And I thought we were doing so well," Castle said as Beckett smiled slightly at him._

_ "I figured he would, what did you tell him?" Beckett said._

_ "I just said you worked together. But he did love Julia, understood why I like to take care of her," Alexis replied. "He was intrigued by your dad," she told Beckett. "With his vast knowledge of soccer; especially La Liga as he put it. And he thought you were pretty interesting too Gram," she told her grandmother as she walked over to the kitchen to pour herself more wine._

_ "Well I found him as interesting," Martha commented. "You have a very nice gentleman there Alexis."_

_ "I'm going to go," the young woman then said. "He invited me to dinner tonight and we'll head back to Columbia from there."_

_ Julia ran over to Alexis then and grabbed her arm before she could start up the stairs asking, "Can I go with you?"_

_ "You can come upstairs with me; help me pack my school books, okay?" Alexis said. When the little girl happily agreed, she picked her up and carried her upstairs._

_ Castle took Beckett's arm and took her around the projection screen and into his office while his mother and her father talked together on the couch again._

_ "What?" Beckett asked as he turned to her._

_ "I was thinking of that money, and it reminded me I have an idea, for Christmas," Castle told her._

_ "Really, what exactly?" Beckett said._

_ "It's for your daughter," Castle said with a smile. "Let me show you," he said as he took her around his desk and pulled out a catalogue._

_ Beckett smiled as he flipped the book open to a page, and took it, glancing up at him saying, "I think we'll need to talk about this pretty seriously. And with a little privacy since I do not want her to hear us."_

_ Castle smiled in reply to that, and hurried to the door, closing it as Beckett sat on an armchair and he quickly joined her, grabbing his laptop to be prepared while she flipped the catalogue a few pages forward._

* * *

"So are we ready to eat?" Beckett asked as Castle put the last dish inside the oven which was still warm. "Since you're finished cooking."

"Not yet," Castle said, untying her apron for her before he took it off her waist. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Julia asked, coming out of the office with Alexis.

"It's a surprise for your mom," Castle said. "Mother, Jim, you're welcome to come too," he said; having told his daughter already he needed her to watch Julia while he took Beckett to see what he had set up for them.

"I think we'll join you," Jim said as Castle helped Beckett into her coat.

Once everyone was bundled up, they left the loft, and headed down to where a taxi van was waiting to take all of them. Castle spoke quietly to the driver before they drove to Central Park.

"Oh, so you're going to take me riding," Beckett said as she stepped out and saw they were at the Green Hills Stables.

Castle didn't say a word, only led them inside the compound and to the second stable from the street, where Megan de Alba was waiting. "Are they here?" he asked the woman when she greeted them.

"Yes, and it's wonderful to see you again Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett," Megan said, shaking their hands.

"It's great to see you too," Beckett said. "How are the horses doing?"

"Pretty well, they were scared by the fire, but they've recovered," Megan said, seeing Julia run from Alexis and go to the doorway of the stable where she covered her mouth with her hands and gave a muffled screech. "Your daughter?" she asked Beckett with a smile as she led them inside the stable.

"She is," Beckett said, having taken Julia's hand. She was surprised though when Castle whispered into her ear and she looked at him questioningly. But when he only nodded she said to her daughter, "Stay with Alexis okay?"

"Kay," Julia said, too busy looking at the horses that were near them.

Walking with him, Beckett asked Castle, "Where exactly are we going?"

"The office," he replied simply before they reached the building. When he opened the door for her, he was glad to see Megan had been correct and two long boxes were on the desk. "This is for you," he said, handing her the shorter of the boxes.

Beckett took the lid off, and her mouth dropped in shock as she saw a pair of glossy black equestrian boots inside. "Castle, Windsors?" she said.

"And a pair for me," Castle replied, unable to help smile at her reaction. "They're pretty nice actually, check and see if they fit," he urged her.

Shaking her head Beckett told him, "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to, because that's not the reason we're here," Castle said.

Smiling slightly, as she knew already why, Beckett took the boots out and took off the knee high stiletto boots she had on. Slipping into the Windsor boots brought on a myriad of memories for her, and she smiled nostalgically as she could almost hear her mother, calling out instructions on how to hold the reins of her first pony when she had been eight before she started lessons with the trainer.

"Do they fit?" Castle asked, having put on his boots easily.

Not trusting her voice for a moment while she tried to regroup, Beckett nodded and then found herself able to say, "It's not exactly what I wore to competitions," trying to joke. "But my pants are tight."

"I noticed that, it was as if you knew what I had planned already," Castle said, looking at her legs, encased up to the knee in the boots covering her tight black trousers. "Ready?"

"Sure," Beckett said with a smile. "Although I miss my heels."

"You won't need them," Castle said. He took her hand and led her out of the office to where Megan had two horses saddled and ready to go.

"You were serious about me riding him?" Beckett asked in surprise as Megan handed her the reins to Asturias.

"Of course, Mr. Castle assured me you know how to ride," Megan replied, handing the reins of the other stallion; also an Andalusian with a dark brown coat; to him.

"You can just call me Castle," he said, letting the horse smell his hand as he watched Beckett run her hand down Asturias' muzzle. "I'm hoping we'll come back."

"If I can keep taking Asturias out for rides I will," Beckett said, as she led the horse over to a low wall. She settled her left foot in the stirrup and easily pushed herself up, swinging her leg over the other side to get her right foot in the stirrup before leaning down to slip it on the rest of the way. "Thought I would forget that," she commented as she watched Castle, a little surprised when he easily got on his stallion without using the wall as she had. "Not bad," she told him.

"You do it enough times it gets to be second nature," Castle said. "I'm going to take her riding through the park for a while," he then told Martha, Alexis and Jim. "We won't be too long, just to try and see if we want to do this again."

"I can show you all around," Megan said to the others.

"That would be great," Beckett said. "We'll be back sweetie, okay?" she told her daughter.

"Can I go too Mommy?" Julia pleaded.

"Maybe after I'll do something with you," Beckett said. "Listen to your grandpapa, Martha and Alexis," she told her before she followed Castle to the street where they waited for the light to change. She glanced back as they walked their horses and waved at the others before turning back when she heard the hooves of Castle's horse on the sidewalk. "So where are we riding exactly?" she asked as they went up the path they'd ridden on together on Asturias the week before.

"I think once we get further in, just let them go," Castle said, waving his hand. "You're set with the saddle right?"

"I learned on the English saddle," Beckett said easily. "But you?"

"So did I," Castle said. "Bet you I've got better control over Liffey here than you do over Asturias," he told her, patting the neck of his stallion.

"We'll see," Beckett said. And with that she dug her heels into Asturias' flanks before the horse took off. Instinct and years of riding quickly took over, and she stood up in her saddle, holding the reins just loose enough to give the horse the power and control it needed, but not letting it forget it needed to pay attention to her commands. She soon was distracted by something out of the corner of her eye, and looked to her left to see Castle had caught up to her; and quickly. She was a little startled to see his form was perfect, and she remembered again her curiosity of where he'd learned to ride. She focused then on where they were going, off the path by then and riding past the trees that were in a blur, the cold wind soon making her cheeks and nose frozen. But she didn't slow down, merely urging Asturias on faster; the feeling of the wind tangling the strands of her hair a familiar comfort she did not want to waste a minute of as Castle again easily matched her pace.

Riding for at least ten minutes together further into the park, Castle and Beckett seemed to finally agree to slow down their horses before getting them to a walk without ever exchanging a word. As soon as they had caught their breath he said, "I know what you mean now."

"No, you knew what I meant before," Beckett said with a wry smile. "Where did you learn?" she then asked seriously.

"In Ireland," Castle said.

"Ireland? When did you go there? Why?" Beckett said in surprise.

"It was about six months before you and I met," Castle said as they stopped for a moment and he turned his horse around to face the other way so he could talk to her face to face. "And as for why, I was at a rough place in writing, I had finished up _Storm Fall_, but I honestly had no idea where I was going to go from Derek Storm. I thought a trip would clear my head if I went on my own. Kind of a retreat."

"Why did you pick Ireland?" Beckett said as she rubbed Asturias' neck.

"I was thinking of different places to go, decided not to go south of the equator since it was getting into their winter," Castle began shifting slightly on his saddle. "And I was looking at a map of Europe, and Ireland just stood out at me. Probably helped that the map I was looking at was a color map and not a topography one. Ireland was a very bright green, and it just seemed to work. Also because there are some really good Irish writers I thought I could get some sort of inspiration from there."

"You're lucky," Beckett said in slight envy.

"You want to go to Ireland?" Castle said with a small smile.

"I've always wanted to visit Ireland and the UK," Beckett replied. "Especially Ireland because it always seemed very… romantic, but I say that in the sense of its history, the ruins and castles, that kind of thing."

"Does Spain hold the same allure for you for that reason?" Castle asked interestedly.

"A little, but really, my father's told me about it so many times, I couldn't help but be interested in it," Beckett said. "Doesn't hurt my favorite breed of horse comes from there," she said, smiling as he did so as well. She then grew a little serious and looked up at him from her pommel saying sincerely, "Thank you for this Castle. It was incredibly sweet of you to set this up. I never thought I'd ride a horse again."

"I never really thought I would either," Castle said. "But you're welcome. I actually wasn't sure you'd want me to join you."

"You're pretty adept at it," Beckett said, as she turned Asturias around and she and Castle set their horses at a walk back towards the stables. "We should try and come back in the spring, when we can ride longer."

"Should be fun," Castle nodded in agreement.

"How long were you riding when you were in Ireland?" Beckett suddenly asked after they'd been riding in silence for a few minutes.

"I found a place near Cork, a horse farm," Castle said. "In the middle of nowhere, and my rental car had broken down so I stayed with the family there overnight, and their three kids they had showed me their horses. They were pretty proud of them, which they should be, they were beautiful horses. But when they offered to let me ride I declined at first since the last time I was on a horse… I got into some trouble."

"I'm aware of that," Beckett said, nodding. "But you ride a lot better than just one time on a horse."

"I ended up staying for a week in Cork, and would drive out every day, taking lessons from the kids and parents, they seemed eager to help. Turns out the parents were fans of mine; I signed all my books they had to thank them since they wouldn't let me pay for the lessons. I found riding pretty therapeutic; like it helped you with your homesickness; but it didn't really help me with where I was going to go with writing. I think it just kept me from becoming a serious alcoholic, which is a bonus of course," Castle said.

"Of course," Beckett commented with a slight nod.

"You think you'll let Julia learn to ride?" Castle asked after another pause in their conversation.

"I will, she loves horses so much I don't think I could stop her," Beckett said.

"There's one thing I was wondering," Castle said. "You said you competed in all three categories of eventing right?" When she nodded he continued with, "Think you can show me a little of the horse ballet part of that?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Beckett asked in confusion.

"The fancy steps you make the horse do," Castle said, waving his hand in front of him. When she still looked at him in puzzlement he sighed and said, "Dressage."

"Bless you," Beckett said. When Castle looked at her she said simply, a slow smile appearing on her face, "I thought you were sneezing in Italian," as she rode ahead of him before he caught up to her easily.

"My pronunciation's not that bad," Castle said. "But seriously, I would love to see you do some of the steps."

"Okay, but for my daughter first, to see if she would want to learn that when she's older," Beckett said.

"What about jumping?" Castle asked.

"Don't push it," Beckett said in a mock warning tone of voice.

"Right," Castle said. "What if I told you I learned to jump too?"

"In only a week?" Beckett scoffed. "I doubt it."

"That wasn't the only place I rode, whenever I could after going to that farm, I rode when I could," Castle said. "Picked up a few tricks here and there, jumping mostly, but not dressage." He waited for a comment on that from her, but when Beckett only looked at him he said, "I'll show you."

"Then I take it we're heading back?" Beckett asked.

"After you," Castle said.

Laughing, Beckett said easily, "Thanks, but I get the feeling we'll be evenly matched before we get too far." And with that she dug her heels into Asturias' flanks, and took off at a gallop. As she had surmised, Castle quickly caught up with her, and they were soon even, riding back to the path. Slowing down together once they reached it, she said, "I'll show you if you show me."

"Great, let's hope they have some fences there," Castle commented.

"Maybe you were right," Beckett said in slight surprise. "Not many people know the terms."

"Not many people also watched the Equestrian events at the Olympics," Castle reminded her. "Too bad, it's interesting."

Beckett nodded in agreement as they went across the street then, and when they got into the compound for the stables she asked a stable hand walking by where their families were. Directed to the back of the compound, she soon saw her daughter, standing on the rail of a fence looking into a corral with her father and Martha and Alexis. "I'm guessing she's having fun?" she called to get their attention.

"Mommy," Julia said, turning in her grandfather's arms and waving carefully. "Is it fun?"

"Very," Beckett replied with a smile. She then turned her attention to Megan who was inside the corral with another rider and called, "Okay to try the fences?"

"Go ahead," Megan said as the rider she had been working with rode out of the corral as she held the gate open. Once Beckett and then Castle were inside she started to say, "I would try the one with-"

"I know already," Beckett said. "I was on an equestrian team for about six months."

"Then have fun," Megan said with a smile.

"He does know dressage right?" Beckett asked, indicating Asturias.

"Pat taught him once he got him from our grandfather," Megan said, looking a little saddened then.

Beckett nodded, and then turned Asturias' reins to the right, picking up a little speed before she came to the first jump, one bar in place. She was a little surprised when the jump came to her naturally, and as she had done so many times before, she rose up and forward in the saddle before Asturias landed on the other side of the bar. She then rode around to the next one, with two bars, and jumped smoothly over that one as well. She did one last one, a Liverpool with a pool of water on the other side of the bar; and turned back to see Castle riding around to the first bar. She was impressed when he easily cleared it, his form very clean to her observant eye. She almost started to congratulate him when he went to the second and then third rails. "Okay, now I believe you, that was pretty impressive," she told him when he rode up to her.

"I'm surprised at myself," Castle said as they walked their stallions over to the fence where their families were. "Never could get over a Liverpool without getting in the water."

"Mommy, that was…" Julia started to say enthusiastically before she paused and looked a little confused.

"Cool," Alexis whispered.

"Yeah, what she said," Julia said happily.

"Dad," Beckett said, getting Asturias to press his side against the fence. "Mind giving her to me?"

"Are you sure?" Jim asked in surprise. When his daughter nodded firmly, he smiled briefly before he handed Julia to her.

"I get to ride?" Julia whispered in total amazement.

"For a little," Beckett said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure she's safe?" Martha asked as Beckett wrapped her left arm securely around her daughter.

"She will be with Katie, she's an accomplished rider," Jim said.

"We're just going to go around the fence sweetie," Beckett said, nudging lightly against Asturias' flanks to get him walking. "But I'll teach you a little about how you need to seat your horse."

"Tell me," Julia said, trying not to get too excited.

"First never scare the horse, which I can tell you're trying not to," Beckett said with a smile, not seeing Castle behind her lean in towards his daughter.

"Take some pictures with your phone when they come around," Castle was telling Alexis. "And send them to me okay?"

"Sure," the young woman said, sounding a little taken aback at her father's quick request before he hurried to catch up to Beckett and Julia.

"Keep your back straight," Beckett was telling her daughter. "And hold the reins tight, but not too much or else he'll think you're telling him to stop," she instructed Julia. She was letting her daughter hold onto the reins, but had her right hand on them further down to make sure she was still in control.

"What about my legs Mommy? I don't have shoes like you," Julia said.

"That's okay, we're just practicing," Beckett said, smiling at Castle who she noticed then. "But when you're older, if you still want to learn how to ride, I'll buy you some boots like I have."

"Can I please learn Mommy?" Julia whispered.

"When you're older," Beckett repeated. "Okay, we're almost done," she said as they went around the edge of the corral and back to the others. "Do you want to stop him?"

"Yes, please," Julia said simply, the tremor in her voice betraying her excitement.

"Pull on the reins now, a quick pull," Beckett told her, ready to take over if she needed to. But her daughter was a quick study, and she easily stopped the stallion where the others were watching them still.

"That was so great," Alexis said as Jim pulled Julia off the horse with Beckett's help. "You looked like you've been riding for a long time, not just once."

"Did I?" Julia asked shyly.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Alexis said, hugging her. "Look, I took some pictures."

"You know," Castle said to Beckett then to distract her. "You still have to show me those dressage steps."

"Dressage?" Martha asked.

"You'll see in a second," Beckett said before she turned Asturias towards the clear part of the corral with Castle watching her. "I'm only going to do a couple things," she warned him.

"Whatever you want to show me," Castle said, nodding as he stopped his horse in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Beckett then pulled the reins, and started Asturias with a piaffe; a trot in place; before going into a passage; a collected trot. She then went into an extended gait in a trot that put her at the other end of the corral. She then did a half-pass, a diagonal and forward movement towards Castle and said, "Satisfied?"

"You're sure you didn't do that well with dressage?" Castle asked as they went out of the corral and to the stables that Megan led them to. "Because I think that was pretty amazing."

"He's right," Megan said as Castle got off his stallion. "That was great."

"Thanks," Beckett said as she slid down off Asturias into Castle's arms. "So dinner?" she asked him.

"Mommy, can I see your horsie a little more? Please?" Julia begged, running up to her and grabbing her hand tightly.

"You can head back home," Castle said to his mother. "You and Jim. We shouldn't be that much longer."

"We'll check on the food, and I promise we'll save some of those sweet potatoes for you Julia," Martha said.

"Thank you," Julia said with a smile as Jim and Martha walked out towards the sidewalk.

"You want to stay?" Beckett asked Alexis.

"Of course, I love horses too, but I was more into a unicorn phase before it became horses for a little," Alexis said.

"The unicorn phase was short," Castle said as they went into the barn their horses had been taken into. He suddenly stopped and grabbed Beckett's hand before she could follow Julia and Alexis.

"What?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Do you remember when I told you I'd buy you a pony?" Castle asked. "After I looked into your mother's case?"

"I also remember my telling you you didn't need to do that," Beckett said.

"Then what if I bought you a horse, an Andalusian, for Christmas and got the pony for Julia?" Castle asked.

"Castle," Beckett said with a sigh though she was smiling. "It's nice of you to think of that, but honestly I don't really need to own a horse right now. Coming here to ride will be enough. As for Julia, I would rather just have her use the horses here for lessons."

"I thought you would react that way," Castle said. "But I wanted to give it a shot."

"I was waiting for the subject to come up actually," Beckett said as they turned and walked into the stables.

"Mommy, you can feed your horsie after it gets his hair brushed," Julia said, running to her mother and taking her hand. "You can too Castle."

"Can you see?" Beckett asked as Julia pulled her to the stall Asturias was being stabled in temporarily.

"No," Julia said, trying to jump up to see inside the stall. She gave a little squeal when she was suddenly picked up and she grabbed Castle around the neck as he settled her on his hip. "Thank you," she told him, though she was watching inside as Megan brushed Asturias thoroughly.

Once she was finished, the stable owner grabbed an apple and cut it in half before giving one half to Beckett and the other to Castle. "Happy Thanksgiving," she told them then. "I need to review a few things in the office, but Wendy here will close up the stables once you're done."

"Thank you," Beckett called, smiling as Julia added a Happy Thanksgiving as well. She reached out and took her daughter, kissing her cheek saying, "Want to feed Asturias?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod as the stallion stuck its head out of the stall and whickered slightly.

"Hold your hand out flat," Beckett said, reminding her daughter. "And don't curl your fingers so he won't bite them."

Julia, a little nervous but still excited, held her hand out with the apple half on it as her mother had instructed. She giggled when the horse's lips tickled her palm and she reached up carefully running her hand up the stallion's muzzle as she'd seen her mother do before.

"Good girl," Beckett said, rubbing Asturias' muzzle with her daughter. "Very gently because you don't want to scare him."

"I might have to get back into my horse craze," Alexis commented, petting the horse Castle had ridden; having fed it at her father's insistence. "They are so cute."

"They are," Beckett said, watching as Julia kissed Asturias' muzzle.

"Thank you," the little girl said seriously to the horse. "Thank you for not biting my fingers and for letting me and my mommy go on your back."

"I'm sure he appreciates that," Castle said, smiling as Beckett closed her eyes and kissed Julia's temple. "We should get going though Kate."

Beckett nodded, and set Julia down before she walked with Castle out of the stable. "I said something like that the first time I rode a horse; with my mom," she said softly as she watched her daughter skipping next to Alexis. "According to my dad."

"I thought that might be the case," Castle said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said, shaking herself. "I would like my shoes back though."

"Here they are," Castle said, looking over her shoulder and seeing a stable hand was walking up to them with white boxes.

"Now what do we do Mommy?" Julia asked as she and Alexis walked back to them since they had stopped to change out of their boots.

"We go back and eat," Beckett said. "Are you hungry again?"

"Yes Mommy," Julia said seriously.

"Good," Beckett said as she set her boots back in their box. "So am I," she said before tucking the covered box under her arm and taking Julia's hand with her free one as they walked with Castle and Alexis to get a cab.


	14. All You Horse Riders (Part 2)

"So I think a quick toast is necessary," Castle said, sitting at one end of the table. "Here's to the holiday, and spending it with friends and family."

"Cheers," Beckett said, tapping her wine glass against his. She felt a small hand tugging her sleeve and she looked down at Julia asking, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Do I do that too?" Julia said, peering up at her.

Castle smiled as the little girl tapped her glass with her mother and grandfather and he said as they began to eat, "Do you know what you're going to draw yet for your assignment Julia?"

"Give her a little more time to decide," Beckett said. "It's still Thanksgiving."

"I know what I want to draw now Mommy," Julia said.

"Really? What is it?" Beckett asked as she pushed some of Julia's hair behind her ear.

"When I was riding on the horsie with you," the little girl said proudly.

"That's a good idea," Alexis said. "Since you had so much fun doing that."

"It is," Beckett said. "I'll help you draw it this weekend okay?" Her father then started to ask Julia about school that week, and she turned to Castle, talking with him while the others focused on her daughter and Alexis.

When the meal had ended, Castle and Beckett cleaned up while they were watching Julia sliding around the floor since she was wearing tights and had taken off her shoes.

"You better be care-" Castle began to say when Julia suddenly fell down. "Ful, well, I tried," he said to his girlfriend.

"She's okay," Beckett said with a slight laugh as Julia's giggle reached them. "Sweetie, why don't you go and put your slippers on now okay?"

"Do I have to?" Julia said, jogging and sliding to her mother.

"Yes, I'll take you," Beckett said.

"Actually, I'll take her," Alexis said. "And then we can put your bag in my room okay?"

"I feel like some fresh air," Castle said when their daughters had gone to his room. "Care for a stroll around the roof?"

"Sure, do you want to join us Dad, Martha?" Beckett directed to the two who were sitting at the table still, playing with a deck of cards.

"No, no, I don't want to bundle up until tomorrow when I brave the cold and possible snow to make my rounds among the boutiques," Martha said, waving her hand.

"I'm fine Katie, I'll keep an eye on Julia when she comes down," Jim said as Castle helped Beckett into her coat.

"Tell her we're not going to take that long," Beckett said. "And she needs to stay in where it's warm." She waited for Castle to put on his coat before they headed out, putting on their gloves and scarves as they went to the elevator. "Any reason you wanted to come out here?" she asked when they were on the roof and leaning against the side, looking out at the view.

"Just wanted to have a little of this, but not in front of your daughter," Castle said, taking out a bottle of champagne he'd kept hidden in his coat.

"Nice, glasses?" Beckett asked before he pulled them from an inside pocket. "Well, that would explain why you kept your coat open even though it's freezing."

"Kept the champagne chilled though," Castle said, opening the bottle before he poured out the liquid into the glasses he'd set on the edge. "To your first Thanksgiving with Julia," he said after they were each holding one of the flutes.

"You mean our first Thanksgiving with Julia," Beckett said with a smile at his toast.

Castle parted his lips as something struck him, in the way she had worded that, and tried to speak as he could see Beckett looked a little concerned.

"What is it?" she asked, touching his arm.

"No, just, realized you're right," Castle said, shaking himself then. "Cheers."

Beckett was certain there was more to it than that, but she decided not to push the matter as they took a sip of the drink. "It was a nice one," she said. "Though really, it's not over, we just took a break."

"Still, I figured it would be better to do that on our own than have Julia ask what we mean by the phrase first Thanksgiving," Castle said.

"I know, I should thank you for inviting my dad since we're talking about that," Beckett said.

"Would he have celebrated with you and Julia if we hadn't had dinner?" Castle asked.

"I'm not sure," Beckett said. She took another sip of champagne and then said, "I was shocked he decided to come actually."

"I am too," Castle said. "When I mentioned today I didn't really think you'd agree to it. I honestly thought you'd want to celebrate just the three of you."

"Well, our family is extended," Beckett said with a slight smile. "And you are supposed to spend the holiday with the ones you love."

"It's a suggestion, but I appreciate you taking it," Castle said, smiling.

"That and I think Julia would have wondered why we weren't celebrating with you," Beckett said. She smiled back at him as he took her glass and then pulled her closer to him. "But I've been enjoying today, which is saying a lot."

"I'm aware of that, and I'm happy to have made the day a good one," Castle said. "You're referring to our ride I'm guessing."

"Of course," Beckett said. "You know that I've always seen riding as something I did on my own. When I was younger with my mom we'd ride together, but when I was older, I was off on my own in the park."

"So did you mind me joining you?" Castle asked.

"Believe me, if I didn't want you to go with me, I would have made sure you didn't," Beckett said, smiling again. "But I think we should definitely do it again, next year though, and in warmer weather."

"Definitely," Castle echoed, nodding. He smiled at her and then said, "Speaking of that, we should probably head back inside?"

"Not yet," Beckett said simply, cupping his cheeks in her hands and pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around him when their lips met, and felt his circle her, bringing her flush against him; or as much as he could with the extra layers they'd put on. Still, it did not detract from the kiss, and when they parted to breathe she pressed her forehead against his, wanting to repeat the action shortly.

Castle wanted the same thing, but when he moved to press his lips to hers, he felt something wet on his cheek that startled him, making him open his eyes and look at Beckett, seeing she was looking up. "Oh, they weren't kidding," he said when he saw tiny flakes of snow drifting down around them. "I thought you were crying for some reason. We'd better go back in."

Beckett followed him inside, and when they stepped into his loft she smiled when Julia ran over to them. "Wait! Wait sweetie, I think I'm pretty cold, let me get my coat off," she said, stopping her before the little girl could hug her.

Julia hopped from foot to foot until her mother embraced her, picking her up in her arms. "Why did you go outside Mommy?" she asked.

"We just wanted some fresh air," Beckett said, kissing her cheek. "It's starting to snow Dad," she said as she went over to the table.

"Heavily?" Jim asked. When his daughter related it was only light flakes at that point, he nodded and said, "I think I can stay for a little longer."

"What do we do now?" Julia asked as she sat on her mother's lap as she sat at the table.

"Play cards would be the obvious thing," Castle said as Jim was shuffling a deck.

"What would Julia do though?" Alexis asked.

"Actually there's a game I know, it's from Spain," Jim said. "I picked it up on my trips. It's pretty simple and would help her with counting," he said, directing the latter to his daughter.

"Will we be exchanging money?" Beckett asked.

"We could just use chips without putting money behind them," Alexis suggested.

"Alright, for a little," Beckett said.

After Castle had gotten the chips, he had remembered dessert, and the game was delayed for everyone to get something to eat before they gathered back around the table. "So what's the game called?" Castle asked as Jim was shuffling the cards again.

"_Cinquillo_," Jim replied as he started to deal. "At its basis is the five of coins; this is a Spanish deck of cards. That's set down first, then it goes higher or lower from the five, or if you have another five of the cups, clubs or swords then you put that down and play from that, the object being getting rid of all your cards."

"Sounds interesting," Castle said. "And the chips?"

Jim waited to answer until everyone was looking at their cards and then replied, "We go around the table clockwise from me, and if you have the five of coins Katie, put it down, if not, you need to pay a chip."

After Beckett had set down the five of coins, the game continued, her father answering some questions here and there. Alexis ended up winning that game, collecting a number of chips before she shuffled and then dealt the cards again. As they started a second game, Julia was a little anxious, and she climbed down from her mother's lap to stand next to Castle, looking at his cards.

At first, Beckett didn't think much of Castle whispering to her daughter, but when Julia started to run back and forth between them, she realized what was going on. "Castle," she said, getting the attention of the others. "Are you teaching my daughter how to cheat?"

"What? No, I'm just telling her to… get some exercise," Castle said.

"He's wrinkling his nose, that's his tell," Alexis said with a smile.

"I know, Julia, come here sweetie," Beckett said. When she had run back to her, she put her daughter on her lap and slapped Castle on the arm with her cards. "Don't do that please," she said, though she was smiling.

"Yeah, got it," Castle said. "Sorry though, I've got a terrible hand."

"Mommy, was I bad?" Julia asked in a whisper as the game continued.

"No, I was," Castle said before Beckett could reply. "You're not really supposed to do that, but I knew it was wrong, so it's my fault."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Julia said, looking up at her.

"You don't have to apologize, Castle did," Beckett said, kissing her forehead. "So don't worry okay?"

"Kay," Julia said. "Are you winning Mommy?"

"Let's see," Beckett said, kissing her forehead again and smiling as her daughter giggled happily in response as they looked at her cards together.

* * *

"I'll see you on Sunday night for dinner," Jim was saying as he put on his jacket and scarf at the door nearly two hours after they'd begun to play the card game. "I hope you'll let me see that picture Julia, if you finish it."

"She will," Beckett assured her father with a smile. "Get home safe Dad."

"I'll be alright, I'll call you tomorrow and see how your day goes at the museum," Jim said, hugging his daughter tightly. He then picked up Julia who kissed him on the cheek saying, "I hope you had a good Thanksgiving."

"Yes Grandpapa, when is Sunday?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Soon, but don't forget you've got three days to spend with your mom, she doesn't have to go to work and you don't have school," Jim told her, smiling with Beckett when the little girl clapped her hands eagerly.

"Say goodnight Julia," Beckett told her daughter. "Your grandpapa has to get home before it snows any harder."

"Do you have to?" Julia asked.

"I do, but I will see you Sunday," Jim assured her. "Goodnight Julia."

"Night Grandpapa," Julia said seriously before she kissed his cheek again and hugged him around the neck as he hugged her back. He set her down and then shook Castle's hand thanking him for inviting him to dinner.

Locking the door after Beckett's father had left; Castle turned to her and said, "Went pretty well I think we can say for sure now."

"Yes, but we don't really need to keep doing that every time we have a successful get together with our parents," Beckett said as Julia ran over to Alexis and Martha who were sitting on the couch.

"True," Castle said slowly. "So," he said quickly before Beckett could ask him what was wrong. "What do we do now?"

"She needs to head to bed," Beckett said, turning with him to walk to the couch.

"But Mommy," Julia said softly from where she was sitting on Alexis' lap. "Alexis is going to play the game with me."

"Which one?" Beckett asked.

"Cut the Rope?" Castle said. When Julia nodded, a wide smile on her face, he returned it with one of his own and told Beckett, "I think I should get that game for your tablet, so you two can play when me or Alexis aren't around."

"That would be nice," Beckett said. She then directed to Julia, "I'll let you play for ten minutes, and then you really need to go to bed sweetie."

"Thank you!" Julia said happily before she turned her attention back to the tablet.

"So Kate, I would love to know how you got into riding," Martha said, sitting back down after refilling her glass of wine.

"It's a long story," Beckett said with a slight smile as she knew Castle was glancing at her. "But I think I can condense it to ten minutes." She quickly related how she had started to ride horses and her half season on the Stanford Equestrian team. She didn't mention riding a horse for the first time with her mother, as she didn't really feel comfortable bringing that into the conversation.

"It's a shame you weren't able to get more into that," Martha said when Beckett had finished about leaving the team, being very vague about the reason. "From what I saw earlier I believe you would have gone very far."

"In the cross-country I think," Beckett said. "That was always my strongest event, but dressage and show jumping-"

"Show jumping you could have done great in," Castle said. "You did incredibly well today, and you haven't ridden a horse in how long?"

"It wasn't like I was prepared to go to the Olympics," Beckett said, checking her watch. "It's more of a hobby really." She stood up then and said, "Okay, Julia, it's been ten minutes."

Sighing deeply, Julia let her mother pick her up, and she waved at the others over her shoulder as Beckett took her upstairs. As she was being changed for bed she said eagerly, "That was fun Mommy."

"Good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Beckett said with a smile as Julia pushed her hair off her face before yawning.

"Yeah, when can we do it again?" Julia asked.

"At Christmas I think we can," Beckett said absently as she tried to get her daughter to lie on the bed so she could tuck her in. "Come on sweetie," she said, getting slightly impatient.

"But I didn't say goodnight to them," Julia said, slipping off the bed.

"Okay, okay, just put on your slippers before you- Julia!" Beckett said, calling her name as her daughter ran out of the room in her bare feet.

"That wasn't too bad," Alexis was saying to her father as she sat down next to him on the couch with some hot chocolate.

"Oh I know, it was pretty fun," Castle said. "Christmas dinner should be nice too."

"I'm surprised you're planning on doing the present exchange on Christmas morning instead of Christmas Eve," Alexis said with a smile.

"Well, since we're celebrating with-" Castle began to say before he fell silent. When his mother and daughter looked at him in surprise he then smiled and turned towards the stairs. "Your mom's not going to be happy Julia," he said as the little girl's bare feet were the first thing he saw as she descended.

"I forgot to say goodnight," Julia said after she had carefully made her way down the stairs. She ran over to Martha and hugged her saying, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight kiddo," Martha said, pinching her chin gently to the little girl's happy giggle. "I'll see you in the morning before you leave I'm sure."

"Night Alexis," Julia said, hurrying over to her. "Thank you for showing me the Snoopy show today."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you had a good time," Alexis said, hugging the little girl.

"Did you?" Julia asked.

"Very much," Alexis said, nodding.

"Say goodnight to Castle now sweetie," Beckett said, having come down after her daughter.

"Can you come with my mommy and me?" Julia asked him shyly once she had reached him.

"Of course," Castle said, standing up. "Why don't I take you up?" he asked. When she didn't answer, only held her arms up towards him, he smiled up picked her up, swinging her onto his hip. "Geez, your feet are freezing Julia," he said, touching them as he followed Beckett up the stairs. "That didn't make you cold?"

"Little," Julia said.

"I was going to let you come down," Beckett told her. "You just needed to wait for me to help you with your slippers."

"Too long," Julia replied, giggling when her mother looked back at her. "Do I have to sleep? Can't I stay up as long as you?" she asked as Beckett took her and laid her down on the bed.

"You'll be asleep really quickly," Castle said.

"And you'll be warmer up here too, and with Stitch," Beckett said as she tucked the doll under the covers next to her daughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow Julia," Castle said, leaning over so she could kiss his cheek. "Goodnight," he told her as he kissed hers.

"Night," Julia said. "You are coming to the museum?"

"I definitely am," Castle said. "Got an idea right now, why don't we try and scare your mom-"

"And how is that going to work when I'm right here listening to you?" Beckett asked, cutting him off as she gave him a look.

"I had to give it a chance," Castle said, shrugging as Julia giggled slightly at their exchange. "Okay, so we won't scare her, but we'll still have fun I'm sure."

"Yeah," Julia said. "Night."

"Night Julia," Castle said again before he went to the doorway to wait.

"Mommy, can we ride the horsie… Asturias," Julia began, going slowly over the horse's name so she wouldn't stumble in the pronunciation. "Like before again?"

"Yes," Beckett said. "And yes you can learn to ride a horse like I did, but it might be hard to do that and take your dance classes."

"I want to do both Mommy, pleeeease?" Julia asked.

"Okay," Beckett said, laughing slightly. "But we need to wait a little for you to get taller before I let you learn to ride."

"How can I get taller now?" Julia said.

"You're going to need to wait sweetie," Beckett said. "You'll grow taller when your body does it on its own."

"What if I stretch a lot? My arms and legs and then I'm tall?" Julia asked, reaching up as far as she could with her right arm.

"I don't think so, but you'll grow taller," Beckett assured her. "Actually, you have already."

"How do you know?" Julia enquired interestedly.

"Because we've measured you remember, and I've had to buy you new clothes since the summer," Beckett said. "In bigger sizes than your old clothes."

"Oh, that's good, I'm glad," Julia said. "I want to ride just like you Mommy."

"I know, and I'm proud that you want to do that. But I hope you want to ride because you like it," Beckett said. "Especially now that you've ridden a horse."

"Yeah, I love horsies, more than ponies, and I want to jump and ride in the park like you and Castle did," Julia said excitedly.

"You will, but for now," Beckett said, tucking the covers back around her. "You need to get some sleep." She leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead before they shared a kiss and she murmured, "Sweet dreams Julia, I love you." She had to smile when the little girl mumbled something, "Mommy," being the only thing she could understand. But she knew Julia had likely said I love you, so she stood up so she could sleep. Walking to Castle, she closed the light, and watched her daughter sleep for a little, only the light from outside letting her see her daughter's cheek and her lips pursed up slightly as Julia squirmed before calming down. She felt her boyfriend's hand on her waist, and turned to close the door before they went down the stairs to where Martha and Alexis were sitting together on the couch.

"I could use some coffee," Castle said, looking at Beckett. "Not really ready for sleep yet."

"That would be nice," Beckett said with a smile.

"And is she fast asleep?" Martha asked.

"She is," Beckett said. "Had to talk her into sleep, but she got there."

"How is she doing?" Alexis then said. "If it's okay for me to ask?" she added quickly.

"It's fine, you're her friend and I know you're worried after what happened last week," Beckett said. She waited a moment, to see if Castle was finished in the kitchen and saw he was walking over with two mugs in his hands. "I took her to her doctor Tuesday afternoon, right after ballet," she began, thanking him after taking her coffee and drinking a little. "And explained what had happened, the drawing, her nightmare."

"But she seems to be fine," Martha said. "You would never know seeing her today that she had any problems at school."

"The doctor agreed," Beckett said. "And she thinks it's most likely because after this past case, I was able to spend time with Julia. She suggested I should do that in the future, should something like it happen again, if I'm able to manage it. But she told me too, that this could have been a lot worse if we haven't been helping Julia realize what my job entails exactly. And also have told her that though it's dangerous, I take care of myself."

"As do Richard, Esposito and Ryan," Martha said.

"Yes, her doctor is really happy that Espo and Ryan have gotten to know her too," Beckett said with a smile. "Having 'uncles' who also work with me helps her feel better, and Julia said during the appointment that she knows they watch out for me. And of course you," she said, turning to Castle.

"A surprise, since I don't carry a gun," he said. "But I'm glad she understands I still do."

"She, Julia's doctor, suggested that if she continues to have problems worrying about my safety at work, that I take her in to the station one day," Beckett said, slowing down at the end as she became thoughtful.

"Does she remember being at the Precinct before?" Castle asked, quickly understanding why she had done that.

"I don't think so, remember, she's forgotten her mother, so I don't think she remembers anything before I brought her to my apartment," Beckett said. She took a deep breath and started to speak, but then hesitated, feeling Castle taking her hand.

"You think she'll remember her mother if she goes to the Precinct," Alexis said.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to talk to her doctor after the holiday," Beckett said. "Is it wrong of me to not want her to remember?"

"Not at all," Martha said in a firm tone of voice. "You are that child's mother to her and to yourself. But if there's the off chance she remembers her mother, I think she might understand what happened. She's incredibly bright; she picks up on lines much faster than some of my students. I'm almost tempted to have her join in some readings, or just make her the prompter. But Kate, I know you're worried that she might remember the fact you are not her biological mother. However, you've adopted her, given her your name and made her your child. Regardless of the fact you did not give birth to her, I believe, very strongly, she will love you as much as she does now if she ever remembers."

"I hope you're right Martha," Beckett said, smiling a little. She then sighed and said to Castle, "I hate being so unsure of myself. It's been happing too much since I adopted Julia."

"Well, you were kind of thrown into motherhood," he replied. "And really, there's nothing that can prepare you for becoming a parent. You just do the best you can as you go."

"Very true," Martha said. "It's even harder when you're a single parent, but I think you'll do well."

"My dad likes to joke that being a cop will probably be easier than being a mother," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "But I'll see about that."

"I believe that is my cue to make my exit," Martha said, standing up. "I've said my monologue for the night, so I will say goodnight."

"Goodnight Martha," Beckett said as Castle and Alexis wished her a goodnight as well. She then finished the rest of her coffee and asked his daughter, "How's Max doing?"

"He's good," Alexis said. "He always asks how Julia is now when we see each other. He has a niece around her age, Julia reminds him of her. But he told me yesterday that his family's going to Hawaii for the winter break next month."

"Interesting, have you thought of a gift to give him?" Castle asked.

"It's still a month until we were planning on exchanging gifts Dad," Alexis said.

"But you've already started to think about it," Beckett said, glancing at Castle and then his daughter.

"I have some ideas," Alexis conceded. "And I'll work them out on my own. I'm heading up to my room. I'll try not to wake up Julia. Goodnight Beckett, night Dad."

"Night," Beckett said, smiling as she watched the young woman go up the stairs. "I'm impressed," she said, looking at him.

"You could tell I was fighting the urge to suggest gifts," Castle stated. When Beckett merely smiled and stood up, he laughed and followed her saying, "Am I that easy to read?"

"After spending almost six years around you, you've become easier to read, not easy, but easier," Beckett said. "And I know how you are when it comes to Christmas."

"Speaking of that," Castle said, closing his bedroom door behind them. "How are you feeling?"

"About what? Christmas?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what exactly you want to do concerning celebrating it," Castle replied.

"I'm not planning on working, you know I have those same two weeks of Julia's winter break off," Beckett said. "And as for celebrating… I'd like it to be as normal as possible. Just, please watch it with decorating."

"That's why I asked you," Castle said.

"Have you ever celebrated in the Hamptons?" Beckett said.

"A couple times, but when Alexis was much younger," Castle said. "Do you mind going out there?"

"No, actually I was relieved when you suggested it, it would be harder to really do anything here in the city," Beckett said. "Since I know already that Ryan and Espo want to give Julia a present; it's much easier to have a lunch the Saturday before we leave, and then be able to celebrate together without worrying if anyone sees us together in the park or any place in the city for that matter."

"You have a point," Castle said. "I just thought Julia would enjoy going back, instead of being cooped up in your place or mine."

"It'll be her first winter she can go outside," Beckett said with a smile. "I'm planning on giving her skates."

"Great, there's a pond in the Hamptons where people usually head out to skate when it's frozen enough. And I can finally see you skate," Castle said.

"I'll probably be concentrating more on making sure my daughter doesn't hurt herself trying to learn," Beckett said with a slight smile. "But to go back to our brief discussion about decorating," she said as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I would like to have some say in it, Julia and I actually."

"Great, I'll be glad to have your help," Castle said. "It's kind of late though, to talk about decorations."

"Almost eleven, that is late," Beckett said, checking her watch before she felt his lips on her cheek. "We can wait to talk tomorrow," she then said, turning back to him before they kissed, and hard. She clung to him a little before they pulled apart to breathe, and she let him pull her over to his bed.

Holding Beckett's hands in between them as they kissed again, Castle trailed down to her neck when they had parted, and took a chance in nipping slightly at her skin. When he got the loud sound of a breath being sucked in, he moved away from her, and carefully pulled off her blouse before they were kissing while she unbuttoned his shirt.

Beckett was fairly certain that the room had been a touch chilly when they'd first entered it; as the snow was falling a little heavier outside; but as she and Castle made their way onto the bed finally undressed, her skin was burning. Each pass of his hands and lips on her bare body was making her shake, and she followed him as he lay back. She was a little startled when he pushed her back up, but quickly realized what he was telling her. She kissed him again, holding onto his arms so he couldn't make her sit up on her knees. As they were struggling a little between one another; something they were both familiar with doing from time to time; she straddled him with her knees and finally allowed herself to sit up as he held onto her tightly.

Letting Beckett bend over again once they were coupled together, Castle ran his hands up and down her back, grunting slightly into her mouth as she suddenly began to move. He quickly started to react, and from the way her mouth slid off his lips to press her cheek against his own, he knew she was feeling the same way. He slid his fingertips over her skin, partially to; hopefully; arouse her more than she already was, but also because he enjoyed the action, the slight tense of her muscles right under the skin adding to his own desire he was already dealing with.

Sitting back up as she was almost panting to get her breath back, Beckett felt Castle shifting on the bed below her, and glanced back over her shoulder, seeing his legs had bent slightly. She could then feel him thrusting up against her, making her gasp out his name slightly. His hand reached up, and pulled her hair that had fallen over her shoulder off her breast, and she had to gasp as he cupped it firmly. She moved his hand from her, and let him grab onto the small of her back before she bent over again. But that time she only briefly kissed him before she moved back up and quickened her pace, his grip on her indicating that he was enjoying the difference.

Watching her, Castle could feel his self control slipping away every time their bodies met. He tried to ignore it, but seeing her moving on him, the way her body was reacting to each strike of their hips together, it became harder and harder to do so. Luckily it wasn't a negative; trying not to reach the inevitable end; and he let himself enjoy raking his eyes up and down his girlfriend's form before she was suddenly cupping his cheek and he had to react, hoping she wouldn't stop him.

Reaching down, Beckett grabbed Castle's arm tightly as he turned his head and proceeded to kiss around her palm and fingers. She wasn't too taken aback when his lips pressed in a neat line, three times in quick succession before he was suddenly going off, as if he was trying to cover as much of her skin as possible before he was stopped. She let him do that for a while longer, then slowly pulled her hand away from him, and set her hands on his chest for better control.

Groaning out loud, Castle's fingers entwined together as he held onto the small of her back, watching her and feeling his body reacting swiftly to her. As he inched closer towards the edge, he hurriedly moved his right hand in between them, and proceeded to carefully let his fingers explore the junction of her legs. He felt her tense above him, but didn't stop, even as her hand clamped down on his wrist. He almost thought that she was going to stop him, but she proceeded to move him faster, making his fingers roll around in a circular motion, as opposed to the up and down way he'd been going before. He breathed out heavily as his fingertips grew damper, and he sped up his own thrusts against hers as they locked gazes unexpectedly.

Her breath seeming to leave her for a moment, Beckett nearly gasped as she lost control of her body in that instant, the distraction of the intensity in Castle's eyes enough to let her forget that she was almost fighting to keep from reaching her climax. But the ecstasy that ran through her entire body, making her think again that she was burning up, was enough to make up for the fact. She was somewhat aware of Castle joining her, but it took her a while to realize they had both experienced that end so close together; not until she had stopped shaking from the unexpected force. "Castle," she breathed as he pushed himself up.

Wrapping his arm around Beckett tightly while his other hand supported his weight, Castle kissed her deeply, feeling her fingers running through his hair before he fell back to the bed. Breathing out deeply he said, "You're not trying to exhaust yourself?"

"It would have been a lot more intense if that's what I was aiming for," Beckett said, getting her breath back and feeling stronger. "But that reminds me, did your little experiment work out?"

"What do you mean?" Castle asked, putting one hand under his head as the other held onto the small of her back. He hoped he was playing off her question in a nonchalant way, but the look she shot him at that made him blanch inwardly before she spoke.

"I'm not stupid Castle," Beckett said. "I'm assuming though you've decided me like this looks better right?"

"I knew you'd likely figure out what I was doing," Castle began his answer slightly defensively. "And I don't know, you looked pretty amazing when we were riding in the park. But this has its merits too, so I like how you look but for different reasons since they're different situations."

"Nice save," Beckett said, before she smiled and got off of him. She was a little surprised when Castle quickly sat up on his knees then, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her against him, kissing her deeply. She responded quickly, and when they slowly parted she pressed her forehead against his as he bowed his head.

Nuzzling Beckett's lips with his own, Castle moved them to lie down on the bed. He made her turn so she was facing away from him, and carefully ran his hand down her side from her hip to her thigh; as far as he could reach. He listened to the sound of their skin meeting, and kissed her shoulder as she pressed back against him. "So you're not mad at me," he whispered into her ear then.

Laughing slightly, which was a little difficult as he was caressing her skin, Beckett answered, "I'm pretty sure you would have known if I was." She turned her head back slightly and placed her hand on his cheek so they could kiss. She tensed up somewhat as he grabbed her leg, and draped it back over his before he slid into her; recovering enough from the surprise of the moment to help him. Their kiss had long since ended, and she was facing away from him again, waiting for him to start thrusting inside her. But when he didn't move she became a little worried, and glanced back at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Castle didn't answer, instead leaned down and kissed her jaw as far as he could towards her chin. While he was doing that; to distract her; he reached in front of her and cupped her left breast in his hand. When she jerked at his thumb rolling around her nipple he held her steady with his other hand, making her stop. The look she gave him made him wonder for a moment if he was going about things the wrong way. But when he thrust into her; only once and as hard as he could; her gasp was enough of an assurance to continue his idea as far as she would let him, which he soon went back to.

Beckett was a little unsure at first of what Castle had in mind, but as time passed and he did little but touch the front of body, she wasn't really planning on complaining. Though she was slightly frustrated by his lack of movement; only every so often would he move, differing in pace so she had no idea how he would thrust; she was enjoying his exploration of her body, immensely, and she went along with it. She couldn't exactly do the same for him, but she would reach back and touch him, or push on the back of his head, so they could kiss. She lost track of time quickly, as she wasn't and didn't want to pay much attention to it, just taking pleasure in the experience. All she knew was that it was taking a long time to feel that she was even close to climaxing.

Trailing his lips down Beckett's shoulder, Castle could feel her skin was moist, and he began to move against her, not stopping that time. Her hand, which was on the back of his head, suddenly grabbed onto him tightly, and he groaned into her shoulder as she quickly moved with him. He only hoped that whenever they stopped, she wasn't going to be angry at him. But he started to think a little more positively when she turned her head, and they kissed deeply before he pulled away enough for their breath to mix in between them as they were both panting heavily.

It felt a little like Castle's hand was everywhere at once on her skin for Beckett as it went a little crazy on her front. The feeling of his fingertips echoed long after he had moved on, and she tried to focus on where he actually was. But it became too much, everything starting to build up for her, and when he began to stroke in between her legs she forgot about everything but that. It led quickly to her reaching back to him again, and clutching at the back of his neck; the first thing that she touched as her body arched back against him. His heated kisses pressed against her collarbone and her neck added to the already strong waves of pleasure that found every inch of her body yet again. But that time she felt her orgasm was a lot stronger, and she could barely even react vocally as Castle's other hand held her tightly against him as she felt him joining her.

Trying not to bite her, Castle groaned against the side of her neck as they stayed together like that for what felt like an eternity until he felt himself calm down, and sensing from Beckett's sudden limpness, she had calmed as well. He kissed where his mouth had been before he pulled away from her as she lay on her back.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in tantric sex," Beckett said as their eyes met.

"I wasn't, I was just trying that out," Castle said. "Should we try that again?"

"Sure, but," Beckett said, placing her hand on his chest. "I think we need to space out the times we do that."

"Fine with me," Castle said before he leaned down and kissed her hard before he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him as he lay on his back. "I'd say we celebrated pretty well this year."

"Are you thinking of how we're going to next year already?" Beckett asked with an amused smirk.

"Not really, I was just thinking we should make going for a ride a tradition," Castle commented, watching her closely.

"I like that idea," Beckett said. "Especially with my new boots. Which really Castle, you did not need to buy for me."

"I wanted to," Castle said.

"They're a Christmas gift right?" Beckett asked.

"No, but it's also a gift for myself, since now we can go riding together," Castle said.

"I really never thought you'd be the kind of guy to be into horses," Beckett said.

"When I was wonder I did read a lot of books about knights, King Arthur especially," Castle said. "That was before I got into James Bond. But I loved the whole knight thing, riding into danger with your horse as your only companion. And then it just went to liking horses, but that grew less and less as I turned to spies and writing."

"And it was the Olympics that made you interested in it again," Beckett said. "Why? I watched the coverage last year too, but I'm not sure what could have caught your eye."

"Just seemed interesting to me," Castle said with a shrug. "First thing I saw was the dr…" he began before stopping. When she just looked at him expectantly he covered her mouth with his hand and finished saying, "Dressage, and it fascinated me that the riders; the women especially; could handle a horse so well. And I just realized why you like riding."

"Why?" Beckett asked, taking his hand off her mouth.

"Control," Castle replied. When she rolled her eyes in response he quickly said, "Don't try to deny it, I know how you are, and riding puts you in charge. Well, that and the feeling you get riding like we did earlier."

"You enjoyed that," Beckett said with a smile as he ran his hands over her sides. "You are right, I'll admit it," she finally conceded. "But I do like taming something that's otherwise wild, not so much that it loses that part of itself, but that it becomes tame enough for me."

"Are we talking about you and horses, or you and me right now?" Castle asked.

"Horses, there's no chance I could do that with you," Beckett said.

"That's very true, but here we are," Castle said, making a sweeping gesture with his hand.

Shaking her head, Beckett kissed him before saying, "Let's change the subject because we could likely go all night with that."

"You want to sleep?" Castle asked, holding his hands clasped over the small of her back.

"No, I wanted to go back to those boots," Beckett said quickly. "You do know I'll need to pay you back right?"

"We'll see," Castle said nonchalantly.

"We'll see?" Beckett echoed, giving him a look.

"I meant that in the context that you possibly could, not I'll stop you," Castle said. "You really think I could do that?"

"Thank you, but I'll have to see what I can come up with," Beckett said. "Luckily Christmas is coming up," she said as she lay on her back, slipping from his hold.

"You don't have to do anything over the top," Castle quickly said as he lay on his side next to her. "It can be… simple," he said, the volume of his voice going down as he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "You know I love you right?" he asked as he cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing along her lower lip slowly.

"I'm aware of it," Beckett replied with a smile before she grew serious. "I love you too. And simple will work great for me," she said before she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. They kissed deeply again before she wrapped her leg around him and they began to make love again. While she had a feeling that it was partially to go back to how they normally were, when they began to increase the intensity of their movements together at nearly the same time there was the simple fact that they wanted one another. She had a feeling that something had changed with their celebrating that holiday together, though she couldn't really explain to herself why. She only knew that instead of having the old fear that had used to follow her with previous relationships; she was ready to see what was going to happen with hers and Castle's relationship; almost eager but she wouldn't admit that to herself.

She pulled Castle to her lips at that moment; thinking of them and their relationship; and kissed him deeply, trying to convey what she wanted and what she felt with that simple action as he responded with the same intensity she had. She then went a little wild, moving around so she was above him, wanting them to meet each other equally as they always did; and they made love ardently, making good use of the expanse of his bed to explore one another.

When they had finally climaxed nearly in sync some time later, they lay close on their sides, breath mingling together. They were both tempted to speak, but found it unnecessary, as Castle and Beckett were aware that they did not need to. It was a comforting thought, and they quickly fell asleep after a deep, lingering kiss, oblivious to the small storm outside the room, only each other and the pleasure they had given one another willingly.


End file.
